A szőke alkimista és az irigy homonculus
by Androsama
Summary: Szépség és a Szörnyeteg történet Fullmetal Alchemist köntösbe csomagolva, Edward ElricXEnvy párosítással. Az utóbbi időben rendszeresen tűnnek el emberek egy erdei kastély környékén. Mivel a helyzet súlyos, Roy Mustang ezredes Edet bízza meg a feladattal. A fiúnak ugyan megvan a maga problémája egy nemrég őt ért tragédia miatt, ám vállalja az ügyet. Ám amikor megérkezik a kastélyb
1. Chapter 1

**Írta:** Andro

 **Cím:** A szőke alkimista és az irigy homonculus

 **Kategóriák:** Anime, Fullmetal Alchemist

 **Korhatár:** +16

 **Jellemzők:** kaland, dráma, akció, romantikus

 **Figyelmeztetések:** slash, durva nyelvezet, AU, OOC karakterek

 **Első fejezet**

Újabb ember tűnt el a városból, és ez már a negyedik volt a hónapban. Nem csoda, ha a Központi Város Parancsnokságán mindenki ideges volt, hiszen eddig még nem sikerült megoldani a rejtélyt. Annyi bizonyos volt, az eltűnések mindig éjszaka történtek, és az áldozatoknak, akikről senki sem tudta, élnek-e egyáltalán, a város egy bizonyos környékén veszett nyomuk. Ez pedig nem volt más, mint egy régi, impozáns épület, egy valaha volt kastély, amely a város szélén állt. Amestris fővárosának lakói pedig sokkal okosabbak voltak annál, mintsem arrafelé kószáljanak. Sokan úgy gondolták, a kastélyon átok ül, gonosz démonok és kísértetek tanyája, így az emberek még nappal sem merészkedtek a közelébe. Persze, mindig volt néhány ostoba, magát bátornak tartó fiatal, aki úgy döntött, kideríti, mi lakozik a falak között. De sosem tértek vissza.

A havi négy eltűnéssel az elmúlt fél év során már lassan húszra nőtt az eltűntek száma, ami igencsak aggasztotta Roy Mustang ezredest. Annál is inkább, mert már maga King Bradley Führer is szóvá tette, miszerint Mustang valószínűleg nem veszi elég komolyan az incidenseket, holott ez nem volt igaz. Az elmúlt hónapokban az ezredes számtalan alkimistát és katonát küldött ki, hogy kutassák fel az eltűnteket, de közülük nem sokan tértek vissza. Aki pedig visszatért, az a két ember, nevetséges mesével álltak elő valami szörnyetegről, egy sárkányról, amely a titokzatos, régi épület falai között honol. Roy hitte is, meg nem is a történetet, mert ő is tudta, hogy sok furcsaság esett már meg a vidéken, de azért egy sárkány már mégiscsak túlzás. És ezt természetesen azért mégsem közölhette a Führerrel anélkül, hogy nevetség tárgyává ne vált volna.

\- Még hogy sárkány, ekkora ostobaságot is régen hallottam – sóhajtotta az ezredes, miközben az asztalánál ült, és a legfrissebb jelentéseket olvasta. – Sárkányok nem léteznek, csak a mesékben, ezt mindenki tudja.

\- De az emberek mégis láttak valamit – vetette ellene Riza Hawkeye hadnagy, Roy személyi testőre. – És mindenki tudja, hogy rengeteg rejtélyes eset történt már az elmúlt évszázadokban a kastély körül. Nem ezek az első eltűnések, az elmúlt háromszáz évben rengetegen tűntek el, vagy vesztek oda. Nem csoda, ha az emberek félnek, és jószántából senki sem merészkedik arra a környékre.

\- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok, hadnagy – válaszolta Roy. – Mindazonáltal, kezdenek elfogyni az embereim, és már a Führer is eredményeket követel. Nem tudom, kit küldhetnék oda, aki elég bátor és merész egy ilyen feladatra. És persze, aki élve és sértetlenül jön vissza a bizonyítékkal.

\- Nos, én tudnék valakit – közölte a hadnagy -, bár nem hiszem, hogy odáig lenne az örömtől, ha megtudná, mire akarja utasítani. Ráadásul még mindig gyászol, így nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet zargatni.

\- Ó, hogy ő! – bólintott Mustang. – Márpedig, ezt az ügyet csak egy bizonyos alkimista tudja elintézni. Persze, ehhez előbb ki kell őt húznunk a mélabújából. Hívja ide, hadnagy! Elvégre, ha én küldöm, nem utasíthatja vissza, hiszen végtére is, ő is Állami Alkimista.

Riza Hawkeye sóhajtott egyet, majd szalutált, és elhagyta a helyiséget. Tudta, hogy az a bizonyos alkimista hogy érez Roy Mustang iránt, de hát, valakinek muszáj volt elvállalni ezt az ügyet, és végtére is, ő volt az egyik legjobb alkimista a hadseregben. Másrészt, talán még jót is tesz vele, ha eltereli a figyelmét arról, ami fél éve történt.

Riesenbol temetője pont úgy nézett ki, mint minden más temető az országban. A távolban apró templom látszott, tetején kereszttel, a sírkertben pedig szépen, rendezett sorokban látszottak a szépen gondozott, hófehér sírkövek. Az egyik előtt fekete ruhás, szőke, befont hajú tinédzserfiú ült, és meredten nézte a köbe vésett nevet és a kötőjellel kettéválasztott két évszámot.

 _Alphonse Elric_

 _1900-1914_

 _Élt tizennégy évet_

 _Szerető testvér, nagyszerű barát, nyugodj békében, szívünkben örökké élni fogsz!_

Edward Elric, Alphonse bátyja, aki csak egy évvel volt idősebb az öccsénél, szótlanul ült és bámulta a sírkövet. Még mindig nem tudta felfogni, még hat hónap után is képtelenségnek tűnt számára, hogy az örökké optimista, lelkes és barátságos fiú, aki a számára mindennél többet jelentett, nincs többé. És ezért csak önmagát okolhatta. Ő volt az, aki elvállalta azt az ostoba küldetést, ő volt az, aki hagyta, hogy Al vele menjen és ő volt az, aki hagyta meghalni. Pedig megígérte az anyjuknak, Trisha Elricnek, hogy vigyázni fog a testvérére, de nem tartotta be az ígéretét. Nem tartotta be, amit ígért, és az öccse halála az ő lelkén szárad. Ha akkor tudta volna, hogy Kimblee, a Vörös alkimista utáni hajsza így végződik, hogy Al az életével fizet, sosem vitte volna magával. Akár egy csapat voltak, akár nem. De Al annyit könyörgött neki, annyit esedezett, annyit kérlelte és megígérte, hogy vigyáz magára. Ed pedig hitt neki, bízott magában annyira, hogy meg tudja védeni a testvérét, ha úgy adódik, ám Kimblee ravaszabb, gyorsabb és erősebb volt náluk. Ed is épphogy megúszta, hetekig lebegett élet és halál között, de most azt kívánta, bár meghalt volna, vagy bár helyet cserélhetne Allal. Ám a halottakat nem lehet visszahozni, ha az ember nem hajlandó hatalmas árat fizetni érte. A humán transzmutáció ugyanis tiltott volt.

Jól emlékezett még arra, amikor anyjuk halála után megpróbálta visszahozni Trishát, és borzalmas árat fizetett érte, a jobb karját és a bal lábát. De nem érte meg, az a valami, ami visszajött, nem az anyjuk volt, Al pedig sosem tudta meg, mi okozta Ed végtagvesztését. A fiatal alkimista hálás volt érte, amiért Al aznap Winryvel kirándult, így legalább őt nem terhelte felelősség azért a bűnért, amit a fiú elkövetett. Akkor elbukott, aztán fél évvel ezelőtt újra.

Az elmúlt hat hónapban Ed távol tartotta magát a Központi Várostól, a Parancsnokságtól az alkimistáktól, de főleg mindenféle ügytől, amihez egy Állami Alkimistának köze lehet. Gyászolt, nem akart mást, mint egyedül lenni, és tudta, ha Winry és a nagyanyja, Pinako nem tartották volna vissza, megölte volna magát. Mindössze az tartotta vissza, hogy tudta, Al nem akarná, hogy önkezével vessen véget az életének. Hiszen számára már semmi sem maradt, amiért élni lett volna érdemes. Persze tudta, hogy azzal, hogy letargiába fulladt, csak aggodalmat szül Winry szívében. A lány törődött vele, gyerekkori barátok voltak, és Ed talán szerette is egy kicsit úgy, ahogy egy fiú a lányokat szokta. Keserűen elmosolyodott, és éppen arra készült, hogy hazamenjen, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögött. Felnézett, és meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Riza Hawkeye hadnagy áll mögötte.

\- Hadnagy! – mondta Edward, de a hangjából minden lelkesedés, minden érzés kiveszett. Fásultan vette tudomásul a nő jelenlétét, és nem kellett sokat törnie a fejét azon, hogy a Riza mit akarhat.

\- Edward – biccentett a nő, mire a fiú felállt. – Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte, bár tudta, hogy ez ostoba, felesleges kérdés. Csak rá kellett néznie a fiatal alkimistára, hogy tudja, pocsékul van.

\- Megvagyok – vont vállat Ed. – Gondolom, ez nem udvariassági látogatás. Ne nézzen ilyen meglepetten – vágott egy savanyú félmosolyt -, hadnagy. Ő küldte, igaz? Az ezredes.

Riza kelletlenül bólintott, mire Ed sóhajtott egyet. Kényelmetlen csend telepedett kettőjük közé, Riza nem mert szólni, nem tudta, hogyan közölhetné a hírt, hogy Ednek muszáj visszatérnie, hogy megoldja a kényessé vált eltűnési ügyeket. Ed pedig, aki tudta, hogy a nő mindig rendes volt vele, nem tudta, hogy kérdezzen rá a dologra. Nem akart visszatérni a Parancsnokságra, semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, főleg nem Al nélkül.

\- Mit akar tőlem az az idióta? – kérdezte végül a fiatal fiú, miközben igyekezett annyi gúnyt és iróniát préselni a szavaiba, amennyi csak kitelt tőle. A hadnagy halványan elmosolyodott a szavak hallatán.

\- Sétáljunk egyet, közben elmesélem – ajánlotta Riza, Ed pedig bólintott, majd elindultak kifelé a temetőből.

Riza röviden beszámolt az eltűnésekről, a sikertelen kutatásokról, a régi házról és arról, hogy az a néhány katona, akiknek sikerült élve visszatérniük, mit meséltek. Ed figyelmesen, érdeklődve hallgatta, hiszen a hírek még ide, a távoli faluba is eljutottak, bár a fiú nem szentelt nekik figyelmet. Nem akart belekeveredni, de úgy tűnt, ezúttal nem húzhatta ki magát. Roy Mustang ezredes a felettese volt, neki nem mondhatott nemet, bármennyire nem kedvelte is a férfit, aki gyakran úgy kezelte, mint egy gyereket.

\- Az ezredes parancsba adta, hogy vigyelek vissza – fejezte be Riza a beszámolót. Már a poros úton haladtak a Rockbell-ház felé. – Szerinte jót tenne neked a küldetés, és elterelné a gondolataidat a…

Riza szándékosan nem fejezte be a mondatot, és Ed tudta, miért. És tudta, hogy az ezredesnek igaza van, bármennyire is fájt ezt bevallani. Az elmúlt fél évben belefulladt az önsajnálatba, az önostorozásba, hogy folyton önmagát hibáztatta. Tudta, hogy Al nem ezt akarná, de… Nem tudta, hogy tényleg jó ötlet-e belevágni ebbe az egészbe. De hát a parancs, az parancs ugyebár, és hacsak nem akart kilépni, amit nem szándékozott, akkor muszáj teljesítenie felettese utasítását. Végül bólintott.

\- Igaza van, hadnagy – mondta Ed, és a nő szemébe nézett. A hangja komoly volt. – Csak várjon, amíg összecsomagolok.

Este volt, az égen ragyogtak a csillagok, mikor Edward Elric, vagy, ahogy a hadseregben hívták, az Acél Alkimista kiszállt az őt szállító autóból. A gépkocsi nem messze parkolt le egy erdő szélén, és a sofőr, a hadsereg egy tagja nem akaródzott tovább hajtani. Ed nem is kényszerítette a szemmel láthatóan riadt és zaklatott férfit, egyszerűen visszaküldte a Parancsnokságra, majd gyalog indult el a fák között. Ha jól emlékezett, márpedig a memóriájával sosem volt baj, akkor az erdőn túl kellett emelkednie annak a rejtélyes, régi épületnek, ahol a pletykák szerint kísértetek, szörnyek rejtőznek, és egy sárkány rejtőzik. A fiatal alkimista nem hitt a szellemtörténetekben, bár azt el kellett ismernie, az ő kíváncsiságát is furdalták a titokzatos eltűnések. Elvégre emberek nem tűnnek csak el csak a levegőben. Morogva gondolt az alig pár órával korábbi, kényszerű beszélgetésére Mustanggal, amikor a tábornok a lelkére kötötte, hogy lehetőleg élve térjen vissza, és ha lehet, hamar. Ed ugyan nem utálta a férfit annyira, amennyire az gondolta, de nehezen bírták ki egymást. Roy állandó jelleggel megjegyzést tett a fiú alacsony termetére, ami miatt Ed nem egyszer puszta kézzel óhajtott elégtételt venni felettesén. De nem tehette, legfeljebb szóban vághatott vissza neki, ami néha módfelett dühítette. Ennek ellenére természetesen kölcsönösen elismerték egymás érdemeit, de ha lehetett, Ed inkább nem találkozott a férfival, és igyekezett elkerülni. Még akkor is, ha belül mélységesen tisztelte.

Végre kiért a fák közül, és szeme elé tárult egy hatalmas, impozáns építmény. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon régi, a falai néhol már omladoztak, de még így is gyönyörű látványt nyújtott a holdfényben. Inkább kastélynak tűnt, mint egyszerű háznak, legalább három tornya volt, amelyek az ég felé nyúltak. Ablakai hatalmasak voltak, üvegezettek, de mind sötéten ásított. A háztól jó messzire, de Edwarddal szemben, az út végén, gyönyörűen kovácsolt, fémből készült, díszes kapu magasodott egy kőből készült fal részeként, amely körülölelte a kastélyt, mint egy bölcső. Ahogy a szőke alkimista a kapuhoz sétált, azon belül egy mesés kertet pillantott meg. Ed felvonta a szemöldökét. Miféle szörnyeteg élhet egy olyan kastélyban, ahol ilyen kert található? Óvatosan a kapura tette a kezét, mire az nyikorogva engedett utat.

\- Ezek szerint nincs bezárva – mormogta félhangosan, majd beljebb nyomta a kaput, és befurakodott a résen.

A kert valóban varázslatos volt, szépen nyírt gyep, formára vágott bokrok, virágágyások színpompás virágokkal és kövezett utak. Még egy hatalmas szökőkút is volt, amely egy hattyút formázott és a víz a madár csőréből és kitárt szárnyainak végéből csorgott az alant épített medencébe. Az alkimista felvonta a szemöldökét, majd megigazította magán vörös színű kabátját, és elindult a legszélesebb köves úton, ami a kastély főbejáratához vezetett. Közben fülelt, ide-oda tekintgetett, de egy árva lelket sem látott. Felnézett a hatalmas épületre, és ott, az egyik ablakban, mintha a sötét ellenére mozgást látott volna. De talán csak képzelte, talán csak a hold fényének villanását látta, így megvonta a vállát és haladt tovább.

Végre odaért az impozáns, fából készült ajtóhoz, amelyet gyönyörű, régi faragványok díszítettek. Edward magában megjegyezte, hogy bárki készítette is őket, volt ízlése. Valahogy ismerősnek tűntek, de nem emlékezett rá, honnan, bár az agya hátsó részében mintha motoszkált volna valami. Az ajtó közepén régimódi, fémből készült kopogtatót pillantott meg, és már emelte a kezét, hogy bekopogtasson, ám végül letett róla. Ha mégis egy szörnyeteg, vagy ártó lény lakik a házban, nem kéne felhívnia magára a figyelmet. Viszont ajtóstul sem illő berontani a házba, ám ez most vészhelyzet volt. Végül nagyon sóhajtott, és lenyomta a kilincset, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. A fából készült alkotmány nyikorgó hangot adott, úgy tűnt, már régen nem olajozták meg. A hang fülsértően visszahangzott végig a házon, ahogy a fiatal alkimista belépett a sötét, poros előcsarnokba.

Az előcsarnok hatalmas volt, a díszes márványpadlót egy valaha talán vörös színű szőnyeg fedte, amely azonban mostanra inkább tűnt szürkének a sok portól. A magas mennyezeten kristályból készült csillárt pillantott meg, amelyben körben gyertyák voltak, ám egy sem égett. A falakon sorban portrék sorakoztak, amelyek talán a kastély előző lakóit ábrázolták, ám Edward ezt nem tudta. A fiatal alkimista fából készült, sötét színű bútorokat pillantott meg, amelyeket szintén belepett a por. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy élhet itt valaki egyáltalán. Az egész épület elhagyatottnak tűnt. Lépett néhányat előre, léptei port kavartak a szőnyegen, és úgy tűnt, elindul körbenézni. Ha valóban itt tűntek el az emberek, csak maradt valami nyomuk. Ám még el sem ért az előtér közepéig, amelynek végében egy lépcsőt fedezett fel, amikor lépések zaját hallotta. Megállt, és fülelt. Nem az ő léptei voltak, valaki közeledett felé. Hirtelen fényt vett észre, előbb kicsit, aztán a fény egyre nagyobb lett. Edward teste megfeszült, ahogy jobb karját, amely automail volt, éles és hegyes pengévé változtatta. Felkészült rá, hogy ha kell, harcoljon az életéért. Hiszen nem tudhatta, mi közeleg, barát, vagy ellenség. Ember, vagy szörnyeteg. Bármi, vagy bárki lehetett, és jobb volt félni, mint megijedni. Támadóállásba helyezkedett, ahogy a fény elöntötte a lépcsőt, és a lépések hangosabbak lettek. Majd meglepetten ernyedt el, amikor megpillantott egy alakot, aki égő fáklyát tartott a kezében.

Az illető egy fiú volt, legalábbis Edward szerint, és nem lehetett sokkal idősebb nála. Haja – amelyet fekete fejpánttal fogott hátra - zöldes színű volt, és hosszú tincsekben hullott a hátára, egészen a derekáig. Ruházata is fekete volt, amely egy, a hasát szabadon hagyó, ujjatlan felsőből, rövidnadrágból, felette valami szoknyaszerűségből és ujjatlan kesztyűből állt. A lábán nem viselt cipőt, hanem valami zoknihoz hasonló, testhez simuló anyagot, amelynek nem volt lábfejrésze. Arca gyönyörű volt, bőre fehér, szemei lila színben pompáztak. Ám a tekintete nem ígért túl sok jót, unottan, arrogánsan, ugyanakkor dühösen meredt az előtérben álló alkimistára, mint aki nem veszi jó néven a betolakodókat. Aztán megszólalt, ám szavai sem voltak kedvesebbek a tekinteténél.

\- Hm, ki gondolta volna, hogy már törpéket is küldenek – mondta, miközben végigsiklatta a tekintetét Edwardon.

Ed érezte, hogy a düh hullámokban tör rá. Gyűlölte, ha a mérete miatt cikizik, vagy ha csak egy halvány célzást is tesznek rá. Nem az ő hibája volt, hogy ilyen kicsi volt és nőtt nagyobbra, de az, hogy ezt még szóba is hozzák, már több mint sértő volt. Bal keze ökölbe szorult, miközben dühtől remegve nézett a lépcső tetején álló személyre.

\- HOGY MERÉSZELSZ TÖRPÉNEK NEVEZNI?! – ordította dühtő vöröslő arccal végül a szőke, és támadásba lendült.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második fejezet**

Ed dühödten ugrott neki a fáklyát tartó alaknak, aki csak vigyorgott rá, majd az utolsó pillanatban lazán hátrébb ugrott. A fiatal alkimista nem adta fel, elrugaszkodott, és pengévé alakult jobb kezével előreszúrt, miközben baljával védte magát. A kastély lakója ezúttal már felvette a kesztyűt, úgy tűnt, örömét leli benne, hogy valaki megtámadta. Kivédte a szőke fiú támadását, majd egy rúgást vitt be Ed oldalába, mire a fiatal felnyögött, és hátrált pár lépést.

\- Nem is rossz, mitugrász – vigyorgott az ellenfele, miközben csak úgy mellékesen, az egyik falikarba tette a még mindig a kezében tartott fáklyát. Ed összevont szemöldökkel, dühtől vöröslő szemekkel nézett rá. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy ti emberek szívósak is tudtok lenni?

\- Ne nevezz mitugrásznak! – sziszegte dühösen Ed. – Van nevem is, ha éppen tudni akarod!

\- Ó, igen? – Az idegen, ha lehet, még szélesebben mosolygott, lila szemei eszelős, őrült lánggal égtek, ugyanakkor mintha kíváncsi lett volna. – És elárulod? Csak hogy tudjam, mit írjak a sírkövedre.

\- Te leszel az, aki meghal! – mondta Ed, miközben újabb támadóállást vett fel.

Az idegen félredöntötte a fejét, és szemmel láthatóan igen jól szórakozott. Ed tisztában volt vele, hogy ellenfele erős, és jól képzett a harcban. Ez a rövid összecsapás elárulta, hogy nem akárkivel van dolga. De akár ember volt, akár valami más, muszáj volt legyőznie. Ha itt él a kastélyban, ő lehet az oka a rengeteg eltűnésnek, vagy pedig segédkezett benne. A fiatal alkimista nem veszíthetett, de nem lehetett forrófejű. Már nem volt itt Al, hogy visszafogja, ha túl messzire megy, most már nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elveszítse a kontrollt. Al halála után az első hónapokban gyakran megesett, hogy ok nélkül esett neki bárkinek, aki csak megjegyzést tett a termetére, vagy megemlítette Alt. Ezért is vonult vissza Riesenbolba, hogy távol legyen mindentől és mindenkitől, hogy ne bánthasson senkit, ha a düh, a gyász, vagy bármi más is felülkerekedik rajta. Winry és Pinako tartották benne a lelket, az ő segítségükkel képes volt kontrollálni az érzéseit. Egészen mostanáig, mikor újra érezte, hogy kezdi elönteni agyát a vörös köd.

Újfent nekitámadt a különös idegennek, aki már felkészülten várta. Ütések, és rúgások váltották egymást, de egyikük sem tudott a másik fölé kerekedni. A kastély lakója mindazonáltal úgy tűnt, elismeréssel adózik az ifjú alkimista harci tudása előtt, mert tekintetén látszott, hogy már nem becsüli le annyira Edet. Szája mosolyra húzódott, szemei csillogtak, mintha élvezné a küzdelmet. És Ed különös módon ugyanígy volt vele. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ellenfele veszélyes, de már régen volt, mikor utoljára ilyen remek harcot vívott. Régen mozgatta már meg így a tagjait, hiszen többnyire Al volt az, akivel gyakorolni szokott. Úgy érezte, az elmúlt hónapokban kissé berozsdásodott, hiszen mióta az öccse életét vesztette, nem harcolt, szinte nem is gyakorolt. Tudta, ha Izumi Curtis látta volna – volt annyi esze, hogy ne keresse fel egykori mesterét -, valószínűleg először lehordaná, aztán jól elpáholná. Vagy mindkettőt, utána pedig szokás szerint magához ölelné, ahogy mindig.

\- Egészen jó vagy, kis alkimista – jegyezte meg az idegen, miközben egy hátra szaltóval tért ki Ed rúgása elől. – De nem elég jó, hogy legyőzz engem!

\- Nem vagyok kicsi! – kiáltotta mérgesen Ed, és ellenfelére vetette magát.

Ám rosszul számított, a zöld hajú fiú félreugrott, majd egy jól irányzott rúgással hasba rúgta a szőkét, aki összegörnyedt, majd torkon ragadta, és a falnak csapta. Ed érezte, hogy a feje találkozik a kemény kővel, hallotta a csont koppanását, tudta, hogy felhasadt a bőre, és vérzik. De nem adta fel. Megragadta ellenfele mindkét karját, és mellkason rúgta az őt szorongató alakot. Ennek az lett a következménye, hogy a másik elesett, magával rántva a fiatal alkimistát, aki hamarosan az idegen alatt kötött ki, aki vigyorogva nézett le rá. Ed dühösen kapálózott, próbálta lefejteni magáról ellenfele kezeit, de nem sikerült. A lila szemű alak túl erős volt, Ed pedig érezte, hogy a levegője egyre fogy, a világ kezdett elsötétülni előtte, míg végül elvesztette az eszméletét. Ellenfele kezei elernyedtek a torkán, és a zöld hajú fiú elégedetten mosolyodott el. Megölhette volna a betolakodót, de nem tette meg, valamilyen különös oknál fogva nem akarta. Túlságosan érdekesnek találta, és miután évszázadokig egyedül élt, nem akart kihagyni egy ilyen remek alkalmat, hogy társaságra leljen. A fiatal alkimista, akinek a nevét sem tudta, kiváló alany lesz, és talán még azt az átkozott átkot is megtöri, amivel őt sújtották.

\- Azt hitted, erősebb vagy nálam? – vigyorodott el a fiú, miközben felállt, majd könnyedén a vállára kapta az ájult szőkét, és elindult vele felfelé a lépcsőn. – Előbb kell felkelned, hogy legyőzd Envyt, kis mitugrász.

Winry dühös volt. Nem mérges, nem kicsit dühös, hanem nagyon. Természetesen tudta, hogy Ed Állami Alkimista, ahogy azt is, hogy nem marad örökre Riesenbolban, de ez akkor is kegyetlenség volt tőle. A lány legalábbis így értelmezte, hogy a fiú ismét se szó, se beszéd lelépett anélkül, hogy neki szólt volna. Winry Rockbell feldúltan járkált fel-alá a konyhában, miközben Pinako, a nagymamája teljes lelki nyugalommal ült egy széken, és szokásához híven pipázott.

\- Mégis hogy tehette?! – fakadt ki Winry immáron aznap sokadszor. Későre járt, de a szőke hajú lány nem tudott alvásra gondolni. – Hogy mehetett el egy szó nélkül?! Olyan felelőtlen, és semmit sem változott az elmúlt fél évben! Mi lesz, ha az automailje csődöt mond, és nem lesz, aki megjavítsa?! Mindig csak saját magára gondol, arra persze soha, hogy velem mi lesz, hogy én mit fogok érezni! De megállj csak, Edward Elric, ha visszajössz, nem teszed zsebre, amit tőlem kapsz!

\- Nyugodj már le! – szólalt meg Pinako, mire Winry megtorpant, és meglepetten nézett az apró termetű idős hölgyre. – Pontosan ezét nem mondta el neked, mert tudta, hogy így fogsz reagálni. Hidd el, szüksége van rá, hogy túltegye magát a múlton. Te is tudod, milyen nyughatatlan az a fiú. De talán jót tesz neki, ha valami eltereli a figyelmét a tragédiáról.

\- Ez igaz, de… aggódom érte… – vallotta be Winry. – Félek, hogy baja esik és… és…

Nem bírta folytatni, szemében könnyek gyűltek, és elfordult, hogy a nagyanyja ne lássa sírni. Egy mozdulattal letörölte a könnyeit. Szerette Edet, bár ezt még saját magának is nehezen vallotta be. A gyerekkori barátság az évek során valahogy láthatatlanul is szerelembe fordult, de persze a lány sosem vallotta be az érzéseit az ifjú alkimistának. Tartott tőle, hogy Ed csak kinevetné, nem venné őt komolyan, így inkább hallgatott. Ezt még kibírta, de azt már nem tudta volna elviselni, ha Al után Edet is elveszíti. Az már túl sok lett volna számára. Hálás volt, amiért legalább Ed életben maradt, és tudta, hogy nem fogja tudni megváltoztatni. Most viszont már Al sem volt ott, hogy visszarántsa, ha a fiú valami ostobaságot művelne, Winryt pedig ez aggasztotta a legjobban. Persze tudta, hogy a nagymamájának igaza van, Ednek szüksége volt erre a küldetésre, mégis féltette a fiút, jobban, mint eddig bármikor.

Végül kirohant a konyhából, és a műhely felé vette a irányt. Ez volt az egyetlen hely, ahol képes volt megnyugodni, főleg, ha a munkába ölte magát, ahogy most is szándékozott tenni. Most is ezt tette, Pinako pedig nem is állította meg, csak együttérzően nézett az unokája után. Nem telt bele sok időbe, míg munkálatok hangjai hallatszottak a helyiségből, ahol Winry magára zárta az ajtót, ahogy mindig, ha nem akarta, hogy bárki zavarja.

Envy egyedül állt a tetőn, és a mellvédnek támaszkodva bámulta a környéket. Mindenhol csak fák, fák és fák végeláthatatlan lombkoronája látszott a telihold és a csillagok fényében. A homonculus – mert Envy bizony az volt, nem ember – már régen megszokta a látványt, a magányt, habár az elmúlt időben egyre többször idesereglő emberek erősen megzavarták magányában. A falusi bugrisokkal még nem is volt sok gond, őket könnyen elüldözte, néhányat meg is ölt közülük, ha nem futottak elég gyorsan, vagy olyan kedve volt. A hangulata egyébként is gyorsabban változott, mint a tavaszi időjárás, és néha még jól is érezte magát, ha elszórakozhatott az idetévedő ostoba lényekkel. Mélységesen lenézte az embereket, hiszen gyengék voltak, halandók, könnyen összetörtek, mégis foggal-körömmel ragaszkodtak az élethez. Talán kissé irigyelte is őket ezért, de persze ezt sosem vallotta volna be. Könnyű volt végezni velük, vagy elkergetni őket a kastély közeléből.

Az alkimistákkal, és a katonákkal már más volt a helyzet, azokat keményebb fából faragták, és muszáj volt alakot váltania, megmutatni gyönyörű, kígyózó, ugyanakkor ijesztő sárkányalakját. Envy alakváltó volt, bárki, vagy bármi alakját fel tudta venni, de legszívesebben, ha át is változott, sárkányként mutatkozott mindenki előtt. A katonákkal jobban szeretett játszani, sokkal kitartóbbak voltak, de hát ők is odavesztek pár kivétellel. Envy látta, amint kiérnek az erdőből, elég ideig repült felettük a fák felett, hogy lássa, amint kiérnek az útra. Most már sajnálta, amiért nem végzett velük, de az erdőt nem hagyhatta el, nem követhette őket. Ez is az átok része volt, amellyel sok évszázaddal ezelőtt sújtották. Még ma is emlékezett az átok szövegére, miszerint; _"Csak akkor szabadulhat fel, és hagyhatja el a kastélyt és az azt övező erdőt, ha szívből beleszeret valakibe, és érzelmei viszonzásra találnak."_ Ám ha ez nem történik meg, sosem szabadulhat. Envy azonban sosem hitt benne, hogy megtörik az átok, hiszen egy homonculusnak nincsenek érzései, nincs lelke, ennél fogva szerelmes sem lehet. Jól tudta, hogy az, aki átkot mondott rá is tudta mindezt, és ez az egész csak arra volt jó, hogy örök időkre idebéklyózza őt. És egyébként is, ugyan ki tudna megszeretni egy ilyen kegyetlen, pszichopata szörnyeteget, mint ő?

Eszébe jutott a pimasz kis szőke alkimista, aki alig egy órája, hogy megérkezett, és máris felfordulást okozott. Envy élvezte a vele való harcot, talán ez is az egyik oka volt annak, hogy nem ölte meg, egyelőre megelégedett vele, hogy a fiú eszméletlen. Még el is szállásolta ahelyett, hogy ízekre tépte volna, ahogy néhány eddigi betolakodóval tette. Persze sejtette, sőt inkább tudta, hogy a fiú is csak az eltűnések miatt jött, nem azért, hogy megtörje az átkot. De mégis, a homonculus nem bánta, elszórakozik majd a kölyökkel egy kicsit, aztán ha megunta a dolgot, ő is úgy fogja végezni, mint az összes többi botor bolond. Envy sóhajtott egyet, majd úgy döntött, ideje megnéznie, vajon a "vendége" felébredt-e már.

Ed magához tért, és az első dolog, amit érzett, hogy a feje szét akar hasadni, mint valami görögdinnye. Úgy érezte, mint egy sereg harkály tartana éppen nagygyűlés odabent. Mikor bal kézzel a fejéhez kapott, meglepetten konstatálta, hogy be van kötve. Mikor pedig végre képes volt kinyitni a szemét, azt kellett tapasztalnia, hogy egy szobában fekszik egy ágyban, takarók és párnák közt. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy vastag gyertya adott némi fényt, valamint a hold világított be annyira, amennyire a félig elhúzott, nehéz brokátfüggönyök miatt erre képes volt. A fiatal alkimistának beletelt pár percbe, hogy összerakja, mi is történt. Csak lassan eszmélt rá, hogy egy kastélyban van, abban, amelyben emberek tűntek el, ráadásul harcolt is valakivel, aki majdnem megfojtotta. A nyakához kapott, még érezni vélte ellenfele erős ujjait a bőrén, és úgy döntött, felkel. Minél előbb ki akarta deríteni, hogy valóban a kastély rejtélyes lakója áll-e a támadások mögött, vagy valaki más, így fogta magát és felült. De azonnal meg is bánta, mert megszédült, és kis híján visszaesett a párnára. Még idejében támasztotta meg magát, hogy ne essen el, majd mélyeket lélegzett, hogy kitisztuljon a feje. Csak ezután nézett körül a szobában.

Amennyire a gyér fényviszonyoktól látni lehetett, Ed megállapította, hogy egy elég ízlésesen berendezett szobában kapott szállást. Elegáns, mahagónifából készült bútorok, a székeken vörös huzattal, az ablaknál vörös színű függöny, amelyet aranyszínű madzaggal lehetett összekötni. A falakon tájképek foglaltak helyet, a tapéta krémszínű volt, a fából készült padlón pedig sötétbarna, és mélyvörös szőnyegek voltak. Mindent összevetve olyan volt az egész, mint egy nemesi származású ember lakhelye. Persze ezen nem is kellett volna csodálkoznia, hiszen egy kastélyban általában nemesek, vagy jómódú emberek szoktak élni, nem az olyan hétköznapi szerzetek, mint ő is. Úgy gondolta, megpróbálkozik vele, hogy felálljon, és nagy nehezen fel is húzta magát az ágy mellett található éjjeliszekrénybe kapaszkodva. Éppen azon volt, hogy megpróbáljon pár lépést tenni, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és mikor Ed odakapta a tekintetét, a kastély titokzatos lakóját pillantotta meg, aki egyik kezében egy tálcát egyensúlyozott, másik kezét a kilincsen tartotta és elég bosszús képet vágott. Ha a fiatal alkimista nem lett volna helyzetben, mint aki félig a halálán van, legszívesebben nekiugrott volna az illetőnek. Így azonban csak összevonta a szemöldökét, és ökölbe szorította fémből készült jobb kezét.

\- Ha a helyedben volnék, nem ugrándoznék, törpe – szólalt meg az idegen, és ha Ed képes lett volna rá, az alak már kifelé repült volna a szobából.

\- Ne nevezz törpének, te! – vetette ellene dühösen a szőke. – Van nevem is! Edward Elricnek hívnak, ha tudni akarod.

\- Aha – bólintott nemtörődötten Envy, miközben közelebb lépett, és arcán olyan sunyi mosoly ült, hogy az alkimistának a gyomra is felfordult. – Akkor se ugrálj! Hihetetlen, hogy ti emberek milyen izgágák tudtok lenni. Nem csoda, ha olyan könnyen összetörtök, mint valami vacak porcelánbaba.

\- És te ki vagy?! – szegezte neki a kérdést Ed a homonculusnak, mivel már megunta ezt az átkozott játékot. – Mit keres a kastélyban? Te ölted meg azokat az embereket?

\- Ó, most válaszolnom kell az összes kérdésre? – kérdezte meglepetten Envy, miközben ügyesen kikerülve a fiatal alkimistát, letette a tálcát az éjjeliszekrény szélére. Ed dühösen bólintott, mire a homonculus színpadiasan sóhajtott egyet. Valójában kissé mulattatta a szőke fiú dühe, sőt, nem is csak kissé. – Hát jól van, ha ennyire kíváncsi vagy. Nem is értem, miért, de ez is biztos az átkozott emberi természeted része. Egyébként a nevem Envy, és homonculus vagyok.

Ed a meglepettségtől elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és az ágyra esett, aztán csak nézett Envyre, mintha most látná először. Homonculus! Olvasott már róluk, volt némi fogalma arról, hogy mik ezek a lények, hiszen miután megpróbálta visszahozni az anyját, és az a valami jelent meg helyette, minden létező könyvet áttanulmányozott. Tehát tisztában volt vele, hogy homonculusok akkor keletkeznek, ha egy humán transzmutáció rosszul sikerül. Ezek szerint, Envy is egy ilyen mesterséges lény. De ki hozta létre, és főleg… miért? A fiatal alkimista szemei elkerekedtek, amikor ráeszmélt, mibe is csöppent. A könyvek szerint a homonculusok emberfeletti erővel rendelkeztek, gyorsan gyógyultak és jószerivel halhatatlanok voltak. Már kezdte érteni, miért nem bírt végezni vele senki, hiszen Envyt nem lehetett elpusztítani olyan könnyen. Persze, ennek is megvolt a módja, de hogy mi, az hirtelen nem jutott Ed eszébe. Észrevette, hogy Envy őt nézi, mire elkapta róla a tekintetét. Hallotta, hogy a homunculus halkan felkuncog, hangja gúnyos volt, és jókedvű.

\- Ne nevess ki! – morogta dühösen Ed, de a kacagás csak hangosabb lett, ami módfelett idegesítette a fiút. – Inkább válaszolj! Te ölted meg azokat az embereket?!

\- Talán igen, talán nem – nevetett Envy. – Miért nem jársz utána magad, drága kis Állami Alkimista?

\- Szóval tudod – sóhajtott Ed megadóan.

\- Nem vagyok ostoba – vigyorgott továbbra is a homonculus, mint a macska, aki nem is egy kanárit nyelt le, de egy egész fészekaljat. – Amikor felhoztalak, természetesen kíváncsi voltam, miféle szerzet akart bántani egy ilyen ártatlan és gyönyörű virágszálat, mint én. – A mondatra Ed gúnyosan horkant fel, de úgy tűnt, Envyt ez nem zavarja. – És megtaláltam nálad egy ezüstszínű zsebórát, amit már más Állami Alkimistáknál is láttam. Nem telt sok időbe összeraknom a dolgokat, nem vagyok ostoba. Ó, itt is van! – emelte fel az említett időmérőt, mire Ed végre odanézett. Az óra ott himbálózott a láncán Envy ujjai között.

\- Add ide, de azonnal! – kiáltott fel Ed, és megpróbált felállni, amivel csak annyit ért el, hogy megtántorodott, és csak annak köszönhetően nem esett el, hogy még idejében megkapaszkodott az ágy egyik oszlopában.

\- Visszaadom, de vannak feltételeim – közölte Envy, és félredöntötte a fejét. Ed érdeklődve nézett rá, mire a fiú folytatta. – Kíváncsi vagy rám, ahogy én is rád. Itt maradsz a kastélyban, és ha gondolod, kiderítheted, amit akarsz. De nem hagyhatod el a kastély területét, világos? Különben végzek veled – vigyorodott el szélesen, ám ebben a mosolyban nem volt semmi vidám, nagyon is fenyegető volt.

\- És neked mi a jó ebben? – kérdezte gyanakodva az alkimista. – Nem olyannak tűnsz, aki hagyja, hogy nyugodtan lófráljak az épületben, vagy akár a kertben.

\- Hogy nekem mi a haszon ebben, azt nem árulom el. De mivelhogy megsérültél, és jelenleg nem vagy abban az állapotban, hogy elmehess innen, nincs más megoldás, el kell fogadnod a javaslatomat. Nem így van, Mitugrászkám? – nevette el magát a homonculus.

\- NE HÍVJ ÍGY! – üvöltött Ed, és előrevetette magát.

Sikerült is pár lépést tennie, a harag igencsak sok erőt adott neki, de úgy öt lépés után, mielőtt még elérte volna Envyt, érezte, hogy a lábai felmondják a szolgálatot. Érezte, hogy egy kar elkapja, majd valaki visszaülteti az ágyra. Mikor felnézett, Envyt pillantotta meg fölé magasodni, és ettől egyszerre érezte magát mérhetetlenül dühösnek és sebezhetőnek. Mindkettő zavarta, gyűlölte, ha mások gyengének látják, ezt csak két embernek engedte meg, ám az egyikük már halott volt. Envy elengedte, majd hátrébb lépett, végül elhagyta a szobát, egyedül hagyva a szőke alkimistát a gondolataival. Ed pedig tudta, hogy nincs választása, itt kell maradnia, legalábbis addig, amíg ki nem deríti azt, amiért ideküldték.

A Központi Város Parancsnokságán Roy Mustang éppen az utolsó jelentést írta, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján, majd Riza Hawkeye hadnagy lépett be. A nő szalutált, majd kérdés nélkül lépett a tábornok asztalához. Mustang kimerült volt, Edward Elric, az Acél Alkimista alaposan kifárasztotta pár órával korábban, amikor hevesen vitatkoztak valamiről, amire a férfi már nem is emlékezett. Tudta, hogy a fiú nem szíveli őt különösebben, mindig voltak köztük súrlódások, és hogy őt is felelősnek tartja Alphonse Elric haláláért. Igen, hiszen végtére is ő engedélyezte, hogy Al a bátyjával menjen, holott Ed erről igyekezett lebeszélni. Nem csoda, ha Acél – ahogy ő hívta mindig a fiút – nemcsak saját magát tette felelőssé a tragédiáért. Mustang megmasszírozta a halántékát, aztán a beosztottjára nézett. Riza szokatlanul idegesnek, sőt, feszültnek tűnt, amit a férfi nem szokott meg.

\- Valami baj van? – kérdezte végül az ezredes, és letette a tollát, így minden figyelmét a hadnagyra fordíthatta. Eszébe jutott, hogy más körülmények között akár a kapcsolatuk is máshogy alakulhatott volna. Ha nincs Ishbal, ha nincs a háború, meg az egész hadsereg, talán… De most már mindegy volt.

\- Utánanéztem néhány dolognak az eltűnésekkel kapcsolatban – jelentette a szőke hajú nő, majd egy aktát tolt Mustang elé. – Olybá tűnik, hogy bizonyos pletykák és legendák keringenek a helyről.

\- Legendák? – kérdezte Mustang kíváncsian, majd kinyitotta az aktát, és olvasni kezdte.

\- Igen, úgy tűnik, hogy a helyiek szerint az a hely el van átkozva, és a szörnyeteg, amely ott él, évszázadok óta uralja a helyet – válaszolta Riza. – Persze, ez talán egy helyi hiedelem, de valami biztosan van ott. A semmi nem öli meg az embereket, nem tünteti el őket csak úgy.

Mustang bólintott. Persze, neki is megfordult a fejében, hogy valami őrült végez az odatévedőkkel. De ő inkább egy elmebeteg alkimistára, szökött terroristára, vagy pszichopata sorozatgyilkosra gyanakodott volna, semmint egy sárkányra, vagy egy szörnyetegre, amely évszázadok óta él a falak között. De még ő is tudta, hogy minden legendának van valamiféle valós alapja, amelynek nem árt utánajárni.

\- Járjon utána, kié lehetett a kastély, ki építhette és milyen célból – mondta a fekete hajú férfi. – Még ha a sárkány csak szóbeszéd is, nem árt utánajárni annak a helynek.

\- Gondolja, hogy Edward Elric életveszélyben lehet? – kérdezte óvatosan a szőke hadnagy.

\- Acél ért hozzá, hogy keverje magát életveszélybe ott is, ahol semmi sincs – sóhajtott Mustang. – De nem szeretném, ha a halála esetleg az én lelkemen száradna, mert odaküldtem egyedül. Maga is tudja, hadnagy, hogy a fiú milyen forrófejű, és sokszor szánt szándékkal keresi a bajt. Most pedig már nincs, aki visszafogná.

Riza egyetértően bólintott. Ő sem akarta, hogy Edwardot baj érje, hiszen annyira fiatal volt még. Előtte állt az egész élet, sokan szerették és törődtek vele. Még az ezredes is védelmezte a maga sokszor faragatlan, ostoba módján. De egy szót sem szólt, csak szalutált, majd elhagyta a helyiséget, Roy Mustang pedig egyedül maradt a gondolataival. És még nem is sejtette, hogy azok a legendák, amelyekben nem akart hinni, nem is olyan légből kapottak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmadik fejezet**

Ed nem tudta, mikor aludt el, ahogy azt sem, hány óra lehetett, amikor felébredt. A nap már felkelt, sugarai beszűrődtek a behúzott függöny résein keresztül, bevilágítva az elegánsan berendezett szobát. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy a kastélyt egy homonculus lakja, egy olyan lény, amelyet feltámasztás útján hoztak létre. Ezek szerint valaki megszegte az alkímia legszigorúbb tabuját, amely szerint tilos volt bárkit visszahozni a halálból. Ed még alkimista kiképzése alatt tanulta meg Izumi Curtistől, egykori tanárától, hogy a humán transzmutációt – ahogy a holtak feltámasztását nevezték – morális és erkölcsi okokból tiltják. Hiszen ezzel az alkimisták igazából megszegik a természet és az élet törvényét. A fiú tudta, hogy mindig voltak, és persze vannak is olyanok, akik fittyet hánynak erre a törvényre, amelyért súlyos árat fizetnek. Hiszen ő maga is megfizette az árát, jól tudta, miről is beszél. Persze, az más kérdés, hogy még sosem látott élő homonculust, de ha igaz, amit Envy saját magáról mondott, akkor annak idején, amit ő maga visszahozott is egy homonculus volt. Más kérdés, hogy nem maradt életben, legalábbis a fiatal alkimista nagyon remélte, hogy az a valami meghalt. Még most, évek múltán is beleborzongott az élménybe, ha eszébe jutott.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd felült, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy a feje már nem is fáj. Csak valami tompa lüktetést érzett hátul, ahol a feje előző éjszaka a fallal találkozott. Envy bármit is akart vele, nem óhajtotta megölni, vagy legalábbis még egyelőre. Mindazonáltal, így rájöhet, mi is folyik itt valójában. Igazság szerint érdekelte Envy, és ha általa többet megtudhat a homonculusokról, az csak a hasznára válhat. Bár "vendéglátója" nem tűnt éppen annak a személynek, akiből könnyedén ki lehet húzni bármit is. A szőke úgy sejtette, hogy a homonculus éjjel is jót mulatott rajta, és bár nem hazudott, azt Ed észrevette volna, de szemmel láthatóan rengeteg dolgot titkolt. Ő pedig ki akarta deríteni, hogy mit és miért. A gond az volt, hogy egyik könyv sem írt sok mindent a homonculusokról, lévén már maga a téma is tabunak számított. Így a fiatal alkimista legfeljebb annyit tudott, hogy mesterségesen, a véletlennek köszönhetően létrehozott lények, akiknek állítólag nincs lelkük. És ez kíváncsivá tette, így úgy döntött, marad, még akkor is, ha a szabályok értelmében nem lépheti túl az erdő határát.

Úgy döntött, felkel, és azt kellett tapasztalnia, hogy már képes megállni a lábán. Már nem szédült, így tett pár lépést, majd az éjjeliszekrényre esett a pillantása. A tálca még ott volt, amelyen Envy az éjszaka ételt hozott be neki. Bár a homonculus nyilvánvalóan nem számított képzett szakácsnak, de egészen ehető ételt sikerült feltálalnia. Ed elgondolkodott, vajon a homonculusoknak szükségük van-e emberi ételre az életben maradáshoz. Bár, mivel nem voltak természetes élőlények, talán nem. Ed végül felöltözött, és már éppen a bakancsát kapta magára, amikor nyílt a szoba ajtaja, és Envy lépett be a helyiségbe. Mikor meglátta a fiatal szőkét, elvigyorodott.

\- Ó, ezek szerint végre felébredtél, Mitugrász! – kuncogott, és még időben ugrott félre a kezében levő tálcával, amikor Ed nekirontott.

\- Ez már a harmadik alkalom, hogy így hívsz! – ordított a fiú.

\- Hú, de érzékenyek vagyunk, és milyen jó a memóriánk – közölte unott hangon a homunculus, ami még jobban feldühítette a már amúgy is mérges szőkét.

\- Te! Vigyázz, mit beszélsz! – morogta Ed, és támadóállást vett fel.

\- Hé, nyugi! Nem akarok veled harcolni, utálom az erőszakot, az fáj! – emelte fel szabad kezét Envy, miközben a másikkal letette a tálcát a félig megtelt éjjeliszekrényre. – Hogy ti emberek milyen hevesek tudtok lenni. Inkább egyél, mert ha meg akarod fejteni a rejtélyt, szükséged lesz az erődre, Törpe.

\- Nem vagyok törpe! – ugrott neki Ed a lila szeműnek.

Meglepetésére, Envy nem ugrott el előle, de nem is támadt vissza. Ed hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy valaki arccal a falnak préselte, miközben a jobb kezét hátrafeszítették. Envy erősen tartotta, Ed legfeljebb hátrarúgni tudott volna, de ő is tudta, hogy nem sok esélye van. Tényleg berozsdásodott, futott át az agyán, ha ilyen könnyen legyőzték. Mocorgott, próbált kiszabadulni, de ellenfele keményen tartotta, miközben kuncogott. Úgy tűnt, Envy élvezi a dolgot, ami idegesítette Edet. Végül Envy elengedte, és hátrált pár lépést, hogy az alkimista meg tudjon fordulni. Ed szúrós és bosszúszomjas szemmel méregette a homonculust, aki úgy tűnt, jót mulat a fiatal szőke fiú dühén.

\- Nos, hogy döntöttél? – kérdezte végül vigyorogva Envy, miközben felvette az üres tálcát, amely még éjszakáról maradt ott.

\- Maradok – morogta kelletlenül Ed, mire a homonculus szemei csillogni kezdtek. – De nem azért, hogy a játékszered legyek. Ki akarom deríteni, mi folyik is, és valahogy sejtem, hogy téged hiába kérdeznélek.

\- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani. Ti emberek olyan kiszámíthatóak vagytok – mondta Envy. – De talán segítenék neked, talán nem.

Ed vetett még az alakra egy pillantást, majd az ágyra telepedett. Jól sejtette, Envy nem fog neki egyértelmű válaszokat adni, és úgy tűnt, jól mulat rajta. Tehát neki magának kell megtalálnia az összes választ. Ha Al itt lenne, nem is lenne olyan nehéz, de most… Ed keserűen sóhajtott egyet, és lehajtotta a fejét. Al nélkül minden olyan bonyolult, nincs aki visszafogja, nincs akivel eddzen, nincs akivel megbeszélje a problémáit, akivel összedugják a fejüket, hogy kiötöljék a választ egy problémára. Mintha csak félember lenne, mióta a testvére meghalt, mintha kivágta volna egy darabot a szívéből, ahol most ott tátong egy hatalmas, Alphose Elric formájú sebhely, mely sosem gyógyul be.

Envy érdeklődve nézte a fiatal alkimistát. Úgy tűnt, valami baja van, de nem kérdezte meg. Nem érdekelték mások problémái a sajátjain kívül. Végül megrázta a fejét, és egyedül hagyta a szőkét a gondjaival. Volt neki elég dolga így is.

Kain Fuery őrnagy sok mindent elviselt, de nem értette, hogy Riza Hawkeye miért pont őt bízta meg azzal a kutatással, amely valami ősi, rémisztő legendán alapult. Az apró termetű, szemüveges katona leginkább csak a rádió kezelésében jeleskedett, de semmi esetre sem volt elég bátor ahhoz, hogy ilyesminek utánanézzen. Világ életében gyűlölte a kísértethistóriákat, és bár felettesei minden utasítását lelkiismeretesen végrehajtotta, most ott tartott, hogy ellent mond. De végül mégsem tette, részben az ezredes és a hadnagy iránti tiszteletből, részben azért, mert Hawkeye kissé megtáncoltatta az irodában, amikor a férfi aggodalmát fejezte ki a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Hát, igen, nem lehet mondani, hogy túlontúl lelkes volt attól, hogy valami erdő szélén álló településre utazzon, hogy ott információkat szerezzen a kastélyról. Még szerencse, hogy nem egyedül kellett mennie, a hadnagy Vato Falman altisztet osztotta be mellé, akivel mindig egészen jól kijöttek. Igaz, az altiszt sem volt a legbátrabb emberek egyike, de nem lehetett róla elmondani, hogy hűtlen lett volna Mustang ezredeshez. De igazából, ha Falman választhatott volna a terepgyakorlat és az irodai munka között, biztosan az utóbbi mellett voksolt volna. De nem volt választása.

\- Maga szerint mit találunk, őrnagy? – kérdezte Falman, mikor már félúton jártak az erdő mellett álló település felé. Ő vezetett, Fuery erre nem volt hajlandó, és most remegve, magát összehúzva ült a társa mellett az anyósülésen.

\- Fo… Fogalmam sincs… – rázta a fejét Fuery. – Utálom a kísérteteket, meg a szellemtörténeteket. A hadnagy is miért minket küldött? Breda, vagy Havoc megfelelőbbek lettek volna, ők biztos nem… nem félnének ennyire…

Falman egy szót sem szólt, de tökéletesen egyetértett az őrnaggyal. Ő maga is szívesen lemondta volna a küldetést, de az ember, ha jót akart magának, nem mondott ellent a feletteseinek. Mindazonáltal, nem arról volt szó, hogy behatoljanak az erdőbe, mindössze a közeli településen kellett pár kérdést feltenniük az ott élőknek. Bár még az altiszt is tisztában volt vele, hogy a lakosok valószínűleg katonáknak nem szívesen adnak ki információkat. Hawkeye tanácsára ezért egyszerű átutazóknak adták ki magukat, akiket érdekelnek a helyi legendák. Viszont mindketten tudták, hogy a vidékiek fura népségek, maguknak valók, akik nem szívesen állnak szóba a városiakkal. De egy próbát mindenképpen megért a dolog. Már csak azért is, mert ellenkező esetben a hadnagy szitává lövi őket, és egyikük sem akarta még felvenni a néhai előnevet.

\- Remélem, azért a helyiek barátságosak lesznek – szólalt meg halkan Fuery, és oldalra pillantott. Már elhagyták a fővárost, és nem jártak messze az erdőtől. – Nem akarok üres kézzel hazamenni.

\- Ahogy én sem, őrnagy – biccentett Falman. – Ez az ügy nagyon fontos, és ne feledje, hogy Edward Elric már abban a kastélyban van. Ha ő nem vállalta volna el, nem tudom, hogy az ezredes kit küldött volna még ki.

Fuery bólintott. Mindannyian tisztában voltak az Acél Alkimista képességeivel, és természetesen mindenki tudott a fiatal alkimistát ért veszteségről. Sokan úgy vélekedtek, hogy Ed azért vállalta a dolgot, hogy legyen valami oka annak, ha meghal. Persze, ezt sem mindenki tartotta igaznak. A Központban nyílt titok volt, mi történt a fivérek és Kimblee között azon a végzetes napon, ahogy azzal is, hogy Edward összezuhant, amikor hetekkel később – mikor végre magához tért - közölték vele az öccse halálhírét. Aztán magánkívül tombolni kezdett, alig bírták lenyugtatózni, és ehhez egy egész szakasznyi katonára és alkimistára, köztük Roy Mustangra volt szükség. Néhányan úgy vélekedtek, hogy a fiú beleőrült a testvére elvesztésébe, hiszen gyakorlatilag Alphonse volt az egyetlen élő családtagja. Természetesen az apjukat, Hohenheimot leszámítva, de Ed sosem volt hajlandó az apjaként nézni a férfira. Főleg, hogy az évekkel korábban elhagyta a családot, még az anyjuk, Trisha Elric halála előtt.

\- Azt hiszem, jól tette, hogy hazament – mondta Falman. – Legalább kipihente magát, és talán valamennyire sikerült túltennie magát a veszteségén.

\- Talán – hagyta helyben csendesen Fuery. – Sokszor kívánom, hogy bár olyan erős lehetnék, mint Edward. De hát én csak én vagyok.

Falman halkan sóhajtott, majd beletaposott a gázba. Lassan csak megérkeznek már. Ideje is lenne, mert egyikük sem akart több időt eltölteni azon az átkozott helyen, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges.

Ed végül elhagyta a szobáját, amelyet Envy kijelölt számára. Sehol sem látta a homonculust, de a ház rettenetesen nagy volt, így vendéglátója, vagy inkább fogva tartója bárhol lehetett. A fiú úgy döntött, elsőnek megkeresi a könyvtárat, hiszen még ő is tudta, hogy az ilyen elegáns lakhelyekben a könyvtárak úgymond kötelező helyiségek. Ha meg akart tudni valamit, bármit erről a helyről, jobb, ha ott kezdi a kutakodást. Persze, azt sem tudta, merre induljon el, így találomra jobb felé vette az irányt.

A folyosó hosszú volt, számtalan ajtóval, amelyek mind egy-egy szobába, vagy terembe nyíltak. Jobbára hálószobák voltak, elegánsan berendezve, de Ed talált egy zeneszobát, vagy legalábbis szerinte az volt. Abból következtetett rá, hogy a helyiség fő részét egy zongora foglalta el, de voltak ott klarinétok, egy hegedű a tokjában vonóval, valamint más hangszerek, amelyeket a szőke nem ismert fel. Úgy tűnt, a kastély egyéb részeivel ellentétben ezt a szobát tisztán tartották, mintha különösen fontos szerepet töltene be. A zongorán egy porszem, annyi sem látszott, a fedele le volt csukva, mintha mostanában nem használták volna, és Ed kételkedett benne, hogy Envy szeretné a klasszikus zenét. Egyszerűen nem tűnt olyannak, mint aki zongorázna, de valamiért a szoba akkor is fontos lehetett neki. Végigsimította kezét a zongora fekete fedelén, majd vállat vont, és távozott. Keresnie kellett egy lépcsőt, mert legjobb tudomása szerint a könyvtárak természetesen lakhelye a földszint volt. Ha tudta volna, hogy Envy előző éjszaka merrefelé hozta fel, nem kellett volna keresgélnie. Úgy sejtette, a homonculus kifejezetten jót mulatna rajta, ha tudná, hogy milyen elveszettnek érzi magát a hatalmas épületben. A nap már régen felkelt, arany sugarai az ablakokon át megvilágították a folyosót, amelyen Ed haladt éppen. Ahogy a fiatal alkimista elhaladt az egyik ablak előtt, akaratlanul is megállt, majd kinézett. Az ablaküveg egy helyen ki volt törve, mintha valaki egy súlyos tárgyat vágott volna hozzá, ki tudja, mikor.

A nappali fényben a kert még szebbnek tűnt, még így fentről is, mint az éjszaka sötétjében. Formára nyírt bokrok, virágágyások, és a szökőkút is jobban látszott a hattyú is, amely a vizet engedte a medencébe. A víz csillogott a napnak köszönhetően, a vízcseppek innen fentről olyannak tűntek, mint az apró gyémántok. Ed akaratlanul is halványan elmosolyodott a látványra, és rádöbbent, hogy az utóbbi fél évben nem tett így. De a szíve még mindig nehéz volt, és tudta, hogy a seb, amely Al halálával érte, sosem gyógyul be teljesen. Még mindig nem tudta elfogadni, hogy az öccse meghalt, gyakran ébredt úgy éjszakánként, rémálmoktól övezve, hogy azt hitte, Al majd ott lesz mellette, hogy majd ránevet, hogy az egész nem volt más, csak lidérces álom. De a valóság minden rémálomnál borzalmasabb volt. Feldolgozni még nem tudta az esetet, de lassan kezdte elfogadni, hogy Al soha többé nem jön vissza, nem kalandoznak már együtt, nem nevetnek, nem sírnak, nem harcolnak együtt soha többé. De ettől semmi sem lett könnyebb, csak még nehezebb.

Ed a kertet nézte, és a szíve mintha egy kissé könnyebb lett volna. Envy lehetett akármilyen gonosz, vagy kegyetlen, de úgy tűnt, a szépséget ő is szereti. Bár a fiú nem hitte, hogy a homonculus tényleg lelketlen lenne, ahogy a könyvek írják, hiszen akkor nem hagyta volna őt életben. Talán egyszerűen magányos volt, hiszen ki ne érezné egyedül magát egy ekkora házban, ha nincs társasága? Persze esetleg más oka is lehetett, amire Ed nem gondolt. Esetleg puszta szeszélyből hagyta őt életben, vagy élvezi, hogy piszkálhatja, vagy ki tudja. A szőke alkimista nem tudott választ adni rá, és már éppen fordult volna el, amikor megpillantott valamit. Vagyis, inkább valakit. Envy volt az, aki a szökőkút peremén állt, és kezét a hattyú testén tartotta pont ott, ahol a víz nem érhette el. Ed onnan fentről nem látta, hogy mit művel, de mintha beszélt volna valakihez. A fiú felvonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt számára, hogy Envy annyi időt töltött egyedül, hogy már élettelen tárgyakkal beszélget, ami még a legjobb esetben is az elmebaj kezdeti tüneteinek egyike. Ugyan ő is beszélt Alhoz, miután a fivére meghalt, de az más volt. Al létező személy volt, de egy kőből készült hattyú nem igazán tekinthető élőlénynek. Talán tényleg csak társaságra vágyott, hiszen akárhogy is nézte, egy homonculus, még ha mesterséges lény volt is, élőlénynek számított. Az élőlények természetes, ösztönös vágya pedig a társaság utáni vágy. Aztán arra ocsúdott fel, hogy lentről Envy egyenesen rá néz, majd mielőtt reagálhatott volna, a homonculus elrugaszkodott, és néhány szökkenéssel az ablakpárkányon termett. Ed annyira meglepődött, hogy önkéntelenül hátraugrott, de megcsúszott a szőnyegen, amely a folyosó padlóját fedte, és a hátsójára esett. Envy hangosan nevetni kezdett, miközben egyik kezével a ablakpárkány szélébe kapaszkodott, a másikkal a szemeit törölgette. Ed dühösen fújtatott, majd feltápászkodott, és a még hahotázó homonculusra nézett.

\- Örülök, hogy ilyen jól mulatsz, Envy – morogta mérgesen az alkimista. – De szerintem ez egy cseppet sem vicces!

\- Ó, dehogynem, Mitugrász – hahotázott továbbra is Envy.

\- Ez volt a negyedik alkalom! – dühöngött Ed. Amit a tejnél is jobban gyűlölt az az volt, ha valaki akárcsak egy halvány célzást is tett a magasságára. Mintha ő tehetett volna róla, hogy alig százötvenöt centiméterrel áldotta, vagy inkább verte meg a sors. – De most megkapod a magadét!

\- És mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte kíváncsian a homonculus, miközben abbahagyta a nevetést, és vigyorogva nézett az apró termetű szőkére. – Kiugrasz az ablakon, hogy rám támadhass?

\- Ó, nem, annál sokkal rosszabbat fogok művelni – jelentette ki Ed, és most már ő is vigyorgott.

Envy értetlenül nézett rá, párat pislogott, mint aki nem erre a reakcióra számított. Ed viszont örült neki, hogy a kastély kőből épült, ez jelentősen megkönnyítette a dolgát. Összecsapta két kezét, amelyből hirtelen kék szikrák és villámok ugrottak elő, majd mindkét tenyerét a kőfalra helyezte. Envy érezte, hogy baj lesz, de mielőtt reagálhatott volna, érezte, hogy a kőfal egy része megnyúlik, ő pedig már repült is a fák felé, mint akit ágyúból lőttek ki. Ed csak egy hangos kiáltást hallott, ahogy a homonculus eltűnt az erdő lombkoronájában.

\- Na, most legyen nagy a szád, te átkozott! – fonta keresztbe Ed két kezét elégedetten a mellkasa előtt, és szélesen elmosolyodott. Majd fogta magát, és elindult tovább a folyosón.

Envy egy nagy tölgyfa lombkoronájában tért magához. Az levelek és ágak szerencsére felfogták az esést, de így is okoztak néhány sérülést, amelyek azonnal gyógyulni kezdtek. Persze a méltóságán és önérzetén esett csorba jobban fájt bármely sebnél. Nem tudott napirendre térni fölötte, hogy ez a törpeméretű kis alkimista így elbánt vele, és beletelt néhány percbe, mire felfogta, mi is történt. Persze számíthatott volna rá, hogy Edward előbb-utóbb visszatámad, nem fogja hagyni magát, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar. A kis alkimista igen forrófejű és hirtelen haragú volt, mégis, Envy nem haragudott rá. Hiszen valami ilyesmit várt, és tudta, hogy nem volt haszontalan dolog életben hagyni a fiút. Habár, az igazán nem esett jól neki, ami most történt, és szitkozódott egy sort, mielőtt gondolkodni kezdett volna.

Igen, őt is mindig a heves vérmérséklete vitte bajba, ő ezért is hagyta itt. Ebben legalább hasonlítanak, de volt valami más is Edward Elricben, ami picit zavarta. De ezzel ráért később foglalkozni. Envy ugyan nem volt a világ legfényesebb elméje, ezt ő is tudta, de volt annyi sütnivalója, hogy tudja, mikor mit kell tennie, ha nem akarta életveszélybe sodorni magát. És ott volt a képessége, amivel halálra tudná idegesíteni Edet, ha éppen úgy hozná kedve. Persze, ha meg akar szabadulni az átoktól, el kell érnie, hogy a fiú beleszeressen, csak hát nem tudta, hogyan.

\- Szóval, így akarsz játszani, Mütyürke – mosolyodott el a homonculus. – Rajtam ne múljon, csak meg ne bánd nekem!

Úgy döntött, hogy vár egy kicsit, míg a szőke alkimista lenyugszik. Semmi értelme nem volt most visszamennie, hiszen ráért. Halhatatlan volt, előtte állt az egész örökkévalóság, ha úgy akarta. Ő pedig türelmes volt, tudott várni, legalábbis, egy ideig.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik fejezet**

Ed végül megtalálta a könyvtárat. Nem is kellett olyan sokáig keresnie, mert miután sikeresen meglelte a földszintre vezető lépcsőt, már nem tartott sok idejébe eltalálnia az általa olyan nagyon keresett helyiségbe. Ahogy benyitott a nehéz tölgyfaajtón, orrát máris megcsapta a bőrkötés, a tinta és a papír semmivel össze nem téveszthető jellegzetes illata. Mikor az ifjú alkimista belépett, szeme-szája tátva maradt, a helyiség ugyanis hatalmas volt, még talán a Központi Parancsnokság terjedelmes könyvtárát is felülmúlta, ami nem volt kis teljesítmény a terem részéről. A padlót sötét színű faburkolat fedte, amelyre sötétvörös színű szőnyeg került mindenféle absztrakt, arany, valamint ezüstszínű mintázattal. A hatalmas ablakokon besütött a nap, a falakon körben hatalmas gyertyatartók helyezkedtek el, a nagyméretű, sötét színű tölgyfából készült asztalon pedig több, jelenleg nem égő lámpás kapott helyet. A székek ülőkéit vörös színű, puhának tűnő anyag borította, Ed pedig azonnal megállapította, hogy bárkié is volt a kastély, igencsak szerethette a vöröset. A hatalmas könyvespolcok, amelyek majdnem a magasan a fiú feje felett levő mennyezetig nyúltak, tele voltak könyvekkel. Voltak ott vastag, ezer oldalas kötetek, voltak normál vastagságúak, valamint egészen vékonyak is. Méretük a nagytól az apróig terjedt, és ahogy Ed nekiindult a sorok között, felfedezte, hogy téma és ábécérend szerint vannak csoportosítva. Voltak tudományos művek a földrajztól kezdve a történelmen át a biológiáig és fizikáig, értekezések, regények téma szerint, versek, balladás kötetek, műelemzések, különféle vallástörténeti kötetek és rengeteg könyv a különféle művészetekről. És nemcsak amestrisi nyelven, de cretai, drachmai, sőt xingi nyelven is voltak ott könyvek. Meg még pár olyan nyelven is, amilyeneket Ed nem ismert fel, pedig jártas volt a különféle nyelvekben, ha nem is beszélte őket. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy a kastély tulajdonosa igencsak széles körben művelt illető lehetett, ha ilyen hatalmas, és változatos könyvgyűjteményt tudhatott magáénak. Szemmel láthatóan, bárkié is volt ez a hely, a tudomány pont úgy érdekelte, mint az irodalom, vagy a festészet. A fiatal alkimista elámult a könyvek láttán, mert még a Parancsnokságon sem látott ennyiféle irodalmat. Igaz, ott leginkább a tudományos művekre szakosodtak, nem az irodalmi művekre. Ed keserűen gondolt arra, hogy Al mennyire élvezné ezt a helyet, hiszen mindig imádott olvasni, és nemcsak a szakirodalmat. Ed bezzeg leginkább az alkímiával kapcsolatos műveket bújta, hiszen módot akart találni rá, hogy visszakapja elveszett testrészeit.

Végül úgy döntött, ideje nekikezdenie a kutatásnak, és megkereste a Tudományos részleget, azon belül is azt kutatta, vannak-e az alkímiával kapcsolatos könyvek. Halványan emlékezett egy könyv címére, amely írt a homonculusokról, és elsősorban azt akarta megtalálni. Az alkímiás könyveket nem volt nehéz megtalálnia, volt belőlük egy rakás szépen sorrendben. Még az " _Alkímia kezdőknek_ " című kötetet is meglelte, és amikor kihúzta a többi közül, egyből elöntötte a nosztalgia. Ebből a kötetből tanultak mindketten Allal, amikor még gyerekek voltak. Ez volt az első könyv, amit a kezükbe kaparintottak, amelynek segítségével az első transzmutációkat végezték. A szőke a szívéhez szorította a könyvet, miközben a szívébe hasított a fájdalom. A könyv túlságosan is az eszébe idézte Alt, a testvérével töltött időket, amikor még mindketten gyermekek voltak, gondtalanok és boldogok, akiknek fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy a végzet milyen borzalmas sorsot szánt nekik. Ed kezei megremegtek, érezte, hogy a könnyek szúrják a szemét, de nem engedte őket kibuggyanni. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy sírjon olyasmiért, ami az ő hibája volt. Ha tehette volna, visszahozta volna Alt, de nem mert bevállalni egy újabb humán transzmutációt, amiről tudta, hogy kudarccal végződne. Mert bármit is hozna vissza, az nem az öccse lenne, tudta jól. Egy hibából már alaposan tanult, megfizette az árát. Al elvesztése is az ő lelkén szárad, így úgy határozott, sosem engedheti meg magának, hogy sírjon. És sosem engedheti meg magának, hogy boldog legyen. Bűnös volt, és bár tudta, hogy Al sosem neheztelne rá, hiszen ő mindig mindenkinek megbocsátott, de Ed tudta, hogy ő sosem lesz képes megbocsátani saját magának, ami akkor történt. Sosem érezhet boldogságot, hiszen hagyta, hogy a testvére meghaljon. Ez a bűn pedig örökre nyomni fogja a lelkét, bármi történjen is.

Végül sikerült megnyugodnia, a remegése is alábbhagyott annyira, hogy visszacsúsztathassa a kötetet a helyére, majd megtörölte a szemét, és tovább nézelődött a sorban. A polcok azonban rendkívül magasak voltak, és mivel nagy valószínűséggel még Alex Louis Armstrong, az Erős Kar alkimista sem érte volna fel őket, Ed körbe nézett. Meg is pillantott egy létrát, amelynek az aljára kerekeket helyeztek, hogy könnyebb legyen mozgatni őket. Normális esetben, alkímiával is feljuthatott volna a legfelsőbb polcig, de nem akarta tönkretenni a termet. Ezért a hagyományos módszert választotta, amelynek segítségével jó negyed órás kutakodás után már vagy tizenöt kötetet szedett össze mindenféle alkimista témában. Az egyik kötet, amely a " _Mesterséges lények_ " címet viselte, különösen felkeltette a figyelmét, így úgy döntött, abba néz bele elsőnek. Miután sikeresen lemászott a létráról, elindult a hosszú asztal felé, és csak ekkor vette észre az egyik falnál elhelyezkedő, hatalmas kandallót, amelyben vidáman ropogott a tűz. A kandalló előtt bézs színű, kényelmes fotelek álltak, előttük ugyanolyan színű, kerek puffokkal, amelyekre az ember feltehette a lábát. A fotelek között apró, sötét színű asztalka kapott helyet, amelyen nem volt más, mint egy tálca, rajta üvegpoharakkal és egy átlátszó üveggel, amely sötét színű folyadékot tartalmazott. Ed sejtése szerint bor lehetett, talán konyak, bár az üveg formája az előbbire utalt.

\- Nem mondhatni, hogy a kastély gazdája nem kedvelte a kényelmet – dünnyögte az alkimista, és még saját magát is meglepte, hogy múlt időben beszél az illetőről, miközben az egyik fotel felé tartott, kezében a könyvvel. – Nos, hát akkor, próbáljuk ki, milyen is lehet benne ülni.

Nem tévedett, a fotel valóban kényelmes volt, a puff pedig pont olyan távolságra helyezkedett el, hogy még az ő apró termetével sem okozott nehézséget kényelembe helyeznie magát. Pillantása ugyan egy pillanatra rátévedt a borosüvegre, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Ha meg akarta oldani az ügyet, fontos volt, hogy megőrizze a józanságát, és egyébként sem igen szokott inni. Kinyitotta a könyvet, és nekilátott megkeresni az őt érdeklő fejezeteket.

Envy nem bírta tovább, muszáj volt visszalopóznia, és megnéznie, hogy a kis mitugrász alkimista, aki nem átallotta őt csúnyán bántani, vajon mit művelhet. Persze, sejtette, hogy a könyvtárban lehet, hiszen elültette a bogarat a szőkeség fejében, hogy ha akar, nyugodtan kutakodjon csak. Amikor a könyvtárszoba elé ért, megtorpant, és hallgatózni kezdett. Bentről nem hallott hangokat, így óvatosan belesett a félig nyitott ajtón, és megpillantotta Edet, amint a kezében egy könyvvel az egyik fotelben üldögél. Envy ledermedt egy pillanatra, és akaratlanul is ökölbe szorította a kezét. Az a fotel volt az, amiben _Ő_ is mindig üldögélt, és most, hogy jobban megnézte az ifjú alkimistát, még valamit észrevett. Ed hasonlított rá, a haja színe, az arca és a szeme formája. Éppen csak a szeme színe volt egy kissé világosabb, mint az _Övé_. A homonculust mellbe vágta a felismerés, és elhátrált, mielőtt még akaratlanul benyitott volna. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Ednek köze lehet ahhoz a személyhez, hiszen _Ő_ már régen halott volt, vagy legalábbis annak kellett lennie. Hiszen nem volt homonculus, nem volt halhatatlan, mindössze egy alkimista, aki oktalanul létrehozott valamit, amit nem tudott kezelni. Envy megrázta a fejét, de a gondolatot nem tudta kiűzni a fejéből.

Nem is tudta, miért nem vette már észre korábban a hasonlóságot, de talán egyszerűen túlságosan is foglalkoztatta, hogy végre van társasága. Az elmúlt négyszáz évet egyedül töltötte, nem voltak barátai, családja, társasága. Az embereket elűzte, vagy megölte, az állatok pedig tartottak tőle. Még a madarak is, amelyek a kert eldugott részében, magas fák ágain raktak fészket. Hiszen ki is akarna barátkozni egy homonculussal, egy olyan ördögi lénnyel, amelynek lelke sincs.

\- Nem vagyok magányos! – suttogta mérgesen Envy, hogy Ed ne hallja meg, majd hangtalanul elindult a folyosón. Muszáj volt megnéznie, hogy a fiatal alkimista nem fedezte-e fel a titkát.

Mikor már elég messze járt a könyvtártól, sietősre fogta lépteit, majd megállt egy festmény előtt, amely egy gyönyörű tavat ábrázolt, előtte selymes, zöld fűvel, amelyen egy őz legelészett. Envy mindig utálta ezt a festményt, túlságosan szentimentálisnak érezte, de mégsem távolította el. Megvolt rá az oka, amelyet még saját magának sem akart bevallani. A fal felé nyúlt, majd benyomott egy téglát, mire a fal visszahúzódott, és egy kőből készült lépcső vált láthatóvá mögötte. A falakat mindkét oldalon fáklyák világították meg. Envynek fogalma sem volt, miért nem égnek el soha, talán magához a helyhez, a hely alkímiájához tartozott az ok, de igazából nem érdekelte különösebben. Pár pillanatig fülelt, hogy nem hall-e közeledő lépteket, majd egyszerűen elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. A fal automatikusan visszazáródott mögötte, de ez őt egy cseppet sem zavarta.

Kain Fuery őrnagy és Vato Falman altiszt végre elérték úti céljukat, és megkönnyebbülten parkoltak le egy kis fogadó előtt, amely az igen találó, " _Fogadó a Víg Özvegyhez_ " nevet viselte. Öreg épület volt, de már kívülről is látszott, hogy szépen karban van tartva, nem hullott a vakolat, a tetőn sem látszottak meglazult cserepek. Az ajtó világos fából készült, és a nyitott ablakok mögül vidám beszélgetés zaja áradt kifelé. Délfelé járt, és a két férfi tudta, hogy az étkező valószínűleg tele lesz helyiekkel és átutazó vendégekkel, esetleg turistákkal is, akik a hely legendája miatt keresték fel a települést. A két férfi egymásra nézett, majd elindultak a bejárati ajtó felé. Mikor beléptek, a beszélgetés egy pillanatra elhalt, ahogy a bent levők végigmustrálták a jövevényeket, de aztán újfent beindult a hangzavar, a beszélgetés, evés-ivás, jövés-menés különös elegye. Fuery és Falman kifejezetten örültek, amiért civil ruhában utaztak, hiszen egy katonai egyenruha igencsak megkavarta volna a kedélyeket. Végignéztek a helyiségen, amely igen nagy volt, szépen elrendezett asztalokkal, a szemközti falnál egy hosszú pulttal, amely mögött egy kövér, negyvenes éveiben járó, már őszülő hajú férfi mérte az itókát annak, akinek kiszáradt a torka.

\- Kérdezzük meg őt! – javasolta Falman. – A csaposok általában sok mindent tudnak, és ha mégsem, talán valamelyik helyi lakos majd a segítségünkre lesz.

\- Ahogy gondolja – válaszolta Fuery, akin látszott, hogy sokkal szívesebben lenne egészen máshol. – Rosszabb úgysem lehet.

Elindultak a pult felé a tömött asztalok között, miközben érezték, hogy az emberek lopva megbámulják őket. Úgy tűnt, idegen, vagy átutazó ritkán fordul meg itt, főleg nagyvárosi, és mi tagadás, a két katonáról lerítt, hogy nem vidékiek. Elkaptak egy-két rosszalló, vagy inkább gyanakvó pillantást, amiből egyből leszűrték, hogy errefelé nem kedvelik az olyanokat, mint ők. Végül csak odaértek a pulthoz, és leültek egy-egy magas székre. Bár Fuerynek, a nem éppen magas termete miatt ez kisebb nehézségekbe ütközött, és mélységesen együtt érzett Edwarddal, aki még nála is alacsonyabb volt. Rajtuk kívül csak egy harmincas éveiben levő, szőkés hajú férfi ült, vagy inkább már majdnem feküdt a pultnál, ezt egyikük sem tudta eldönteni. Annyi bizonyos, hogy igen ragaszkodóan szorongatta a kezében tartott, félig üres poharat, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. A csapos pár pillanatig úgy tűnt, tüntetően nem veszi észre őket, de végre befejezte a pohár törölgetését, amely a kezében volt. Letette a rongyot, majd a két jövevény felé fordult.

\- Mi tetszene, uraim? – kérdezte mély, bariton hangon, miközben egy barátságosnak szánt mosolyt is megvillantott.

\- Némi itóka – felelte Falman, mivel Fuery úgy ült a helyén, mint aki odaragasztottak. – Talán egy kis sör, ha akad valami jobb fajta.

\- Akadni akad, csak aztán meg tudják-e fizetni, az a kérdés – közölte a tagbaszakadt férfi, mire Falman biccentett. Hamarosan egy-egy korsó habzó nedű került a két katona elé, amelyen látszott, nem az olcsó lőre. – Aztán mi szél hozta magukat ide, a semmi közepére, ha szabad kérdeznem? – kíváncsiskodott a férfi. – Nagyvárosi emberek ritkán tévednek mifelénk, tudják-e?

Fuery egy szót sem szólt, inkább beledugta a fejét a korsóba, hogy ne kelljen válaszolnia. Rádiós volt, és az emberekkel való szemtől-szemben való kommunikáció nem volt az erőssége. Inkább hagyta, hogy az altiszt vigye a szót, aki nála jobban forgatta a szavakat. Ezt Falman is tudta, de neki sem sok kedve volt feltenni a kínos kérdéseket, amelyek talán bajba is sodorhatják őket. Ivott néhány kortyot a sörből, és megállapította, hogy igencsak kellemes zamata van. Nem az a keserű fajta volt, amelyet a Főváros legtöbb kocsmájában mértek. Meghányta-vetette magában, hogy adja elő a mondandóját, amelyet még a Parancsnokságon előre megbeszéltek. Fueryre nézett, de az őrnagy szemmel láthatóan teljesen ráhagyta a dolgot. A csapos kíváncsian nézett a két férfira, de nem szólt, bár látszott rajta, hogy annál többet gondol. Végül Falman letette a korsót és közelebb intette magához a pult másik oldalán állót.

\- Tudja – kezdte az altiszt –, igazából átutazók vagyunk. Kaptunk egy kis szabadságot az unokatestvéremmel, és úgy döntöttünk, nyakunkba vesszük az országot. Hallottunk egyet és mást erről a városkáról, és kíváncsiak lettünk.

\- Úgy – bólintott a csapos. – És mégis mit hallottak, ha szabad kérdeznem?

\- Nos, többen állítják, hogy itt kísértetek járnak a közeli erdőben, sőt, egyesek valami szörnyetegről is susmorognak – mondta Falman. – Mindig is érdekeltek minket a helyi legendák, és ha már erre vitt az utunk, gondoltuk, utána érdeklődünk.

A csapos elsápadt, és körbenézett a teremben. Úgy tűnt, sem a vendégek, sem a pincérlányok nem vettek észre semmit, de a két katonának feltűnt, hogy a férfi ideges lett a legenda, szellem, szörnyeteg és erdő szavakra. Ez pedig jelentett valamit, mert ezek szerint valami mégiscsak élt az erdőben, ami miatt a helyiek óvakodtak bemenni oda. Látszott, hogy a kövér férfit kiverte a hideg veríték, a szemei elkerekedtek, és erősen megkapaszkodott a pult szélében. Eltartott pár percig, mire visszanyerte az önuralmát, és gyanakodva nézett két újdonsült vendégére. Aztán sóhajtott egyet.

\- Ha én maguknak volnék, uraim – mondta lehalkított hangon, hogy csak Fuery és Falman hallja meg –, nem nagyon mennék az erdőnek még a közelébe sem. A kastélyt pedig még nagyobb ívben kerülném el.

\- Kastélyt? – kérdezte kíváncsian Fuery, mert bár félt, mégis úgy érezte, illő bekapcsolódnia a beszélgetésbe. Szándékosan nem árulta el, hogy tudnak a kastélyról, hátha sikerül valamit megtudniuk. – Miféle kastélyról van szó?

\- Az erdő túlfelén van – mutatott a csapos az egyik ablak felé. – De épeszű ember nem merészkedik oda, nemhogy éjszaka, de még nappal sem. Nem maguk az elsők, akiket érdekel a dolog. Sokan kíváncsiskodtak, jó páran bementek az erdőbe, de a legtöbben soha többé nem kerültek elő. Ha van egy kis eszük, maguk is távol maradnak attól az elátkozott helytől.

\- De mégis, mitől félnek ennyire az emberek? – kérdezte Falman, miközben Fuery idegesen igazította meg orrán a szemüvegét. – Mi van abban a kastélyban?

\- Azt már én meg nem mondom, uraim, és őszintén szólva, nem is érdekel – rázta a fejét a csapos. – Ugyan nem vagyok egy okos ember, de több eszem van annál, mintsem veszélynek tegyem ki magam. Feleségem van, gyerekem, nem kockáztatom, hogy bármelyikünknek baj essen. Nem én, és ha van egy cseppnyi eszük, maguk sem teszik!

Ezzel el is hallgatott, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem is lehet többet kihúzni belőle. Fuery és Falman jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak. Célban voltak, már csak többet kellett megtudniuk, de úgy tűnt, a csapos nem fog segíteni. Nem volt más választásuk, szobát kellett kivenniük, és keresniük valakit, aki közlékenyebbnek bizonyul. Valakit, aki talán tud valamit a kastélyról, és hajlandó is elárulni.

Ed teljesen belemerült a könyvbe, amit a kezében tartott. A homonculusokról szóló fejezetnél még nem tartott ugyan, mert talált egy igen érdekes fejezetet a kimérákról, amely teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét. Még illusztrációk is voltak, amelyek olyan gyönyörűek és részletesek voltak, hogy csakis egy szakavatott művész készíthette őket. Csak az volt a baj, hogy egyből eszébe jutott egy nagyon régi, tragédiával végződött eset, még abból az időből, amikor Allal együtt megérkeztek a Fővárosba. Akkor ismerték meg Shou Tuckert, az alkimistát, aki kimérákat alkotott. És akkor találkoztak az akkor négy éves Ninával, Tucker lányával, akit nagyon megszerettek. Ed még jól emlékezett, milyen izgatott lett, amikor kiderült, hogy Tucker képes volt létrehozni egy beszélő kimérát, majd egy évvel később egy újabbat. Ám… Ed még mindig lelki szemei előtt látta a jelenetet, amikor kiderült, hogy az alkimista előbb a saját feleségét, majd a kutyáját és a kislányát használta fel, hogy egy különleges lényt alkosson. A fiatal alkimista még jól emlékezett rá, milyen harag, düh szállta meg, mit érzett akkor és kis híján agyonverte Tuckert, amiért az megölte a saját lányát, egy ártatlan kisgyereket, hogy ki ne rúgják az Állami Alkimisták soraiból. Az az eset soha nem hagyta nyugodni, túlságosan érzékenyen érintette még a mai napig is. Most is hirtelen elöntötte a fájdalom, a harag, a gyűlölet aziránt az embernek nevezett szörnyeteg iránt, és kénytelen volt becsukni, majd az asztalra tenni a könyvet, mert nem bírta tovább. Szabályosan rosszul lett az emlék hatására, hányinger tört rá, és összekucorodott a fotelben. Egyik kezét a gyomrára, a másikat a szájára szorította és várt, míg a rosszullét kissé alábbhagy. Al halála óta gyakran voltak rosszullétei, és mikor Nina meghalt, azt sem tudta egyhamar feldolgozni. Sőt, talán még most sem sikerült, villant át az agyán. Még a tizenhatot sem töltötte be, de máris több szörnyűségen ment keresztül, mint a legtöbben, akik már egész életet leéltek. Normális esetben ilyenkor Al, vagy valaki hozott volna neki egy pohár vizet, vagy bármit, ami rendbe hozza, segített volna neki lefeküdni, de most nem számíthatott senkire. Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy Envy esetleg segíthetne neki, hiszen végtére is a homonculosok önző lények voltak, csak saját magukkal törődtek.

Úgy döntött, megpróbál felállni, és legalább kijutni a levegőre, ha más megoldás nincs. Nagy nehezen talpra kecmergett, de érezte, hogy rettentően szédül, kiverte a hideg veríték, az egész teste mintha fel akart volna robbanni és forgott vele a világ. Tett néhány tétova lépést előre, de meg kellett állnia, és kénytelen volt belekapaszkodni az asztalba. Most igencsak hiányolta Alt, hiszen rajta kívül legfeljebb Winrytől fogadott el segítséget, de tőle is csak végszükségben. Térdre rogyott, képtelen volt egy lépést is megtenni, erősen zilált, mintha kilométereket futott volna. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy egyszerű emlék ilyen hatással lesz rá, de csak magát hibáztathatta. Nem azt a fejezetet kellett volna olvasnia. Újfent megpróbált felállni, de a lábai alig tartották meg, mikor újra elindult. De néhány lépés után érezte, hogy dől elfelé, a lábai már nem tartották meg, ám mielőtt földet ért volna, két kar kapta el, és tartotta meg. Felnézve egy lila szempárral nézett farkasszemet, amely egyszerre bosszúsan és talán aggodalmasan pillantott rá.

\- Nem vagy valami strapabíró, Mitugrász – hallott meg egy hangot, amely egyértelműen Envyhez tartozott. De ezúttal nem volt ereje visszavágni. – Meg ne halj itt nekem, hallod?! Nem igazán venném a lelkemre, ami elvileg nincs is, ha itt adnád ki a tiédet.

\- Ki… ki gondolta volna, hogy… ilyen… aggodalmaskodó vagy… – szűrte ki a fogai közül Ed a gúnyosnak szánt mondatot, de minden szóért úgy kellett megküzdenie.

\- Ki aggódik miattad, mi? – morogta a homonculus. – Ha ennyire rosszul érzed magad, inkább pihenned kéne, nem itt ugrálnod! Komolyan, pont olyan vagy, mint…

Elharapta a mondat végét, és Ed kíváncsi lett volna, mit akart mondani, de túl gyengének érezte magát, hogy megkérdezze. Pedig sejtette, hogy Envy a kastély tulajdonosára utalhatott, de nem érezte magát elég erősnek hozzá, hogy most ezen gondolkodjon. Érezte, hogy egy hűvös kéz ér a homlokához, majd halk füttyszót hallod.

\- Még be is lázasodták nekem, Törpe – morogta halkan Envy.

\- Nem… vagyok… Törpe… – ellenkezett halkan Ed, de a szavai nem voltak elég hatásosak. Envy halkan felkuncogott.

Még most sem tudsz nyugton maradni – közölte a másik, majd a karjaiba kapta az apró termetű alkimistát. – Csak a baj van veled, Babszem, pedig milyen kicsi vagy.

Normális esetben Ed visszavágott volna valamivel, de a feje fájt, forgott vele a világ, az egész teste égett, és mindez egyetlen emlék miatt. Talán nem kellett volna idejönnie. Érezte, hogy Envy elindul vele, ő pedig önkéntelenül is a homonculus vállára hajtotta a fejét, ami saját magát is meglepte. Hát még Envyt, aki egy pillanatra ledermedt, majd a karjában tartott szőkére pillantott és sóhajtott egyet. Ed félig lehunyta a szemét, és kissé szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, így a lila szemű homonculus sietősre vette lépteit, de mégsem futott, óvatosan, szinte már gyengéden cipelte a félig ájult fiút a szobája felé. És akkor még egyikük sem sejtette, hogy ez a pillanat örökre megváltoztatta mindkettőjük életét.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ed látta, ahogy Kimblee felé száguld, és ösztönösen ugrott félre, de nem vette észre, hogy a Vörös alkimista nem rá vadászik. Nem, Ed túlságosan nehéz falat lett volna neki, lévén az Acél alkimista gyors volt, szemfüles és rengeteg harci tapasztalattal rendelkezett. Még így, sérülten, több sebből vérezve sem volt egyszerű legyőzni. Ed későn fordult meg, hogy lássa, amint a férfi Al felé suhan, arcán vészjósló vigyorral. Al, Edward Elric öccse kitért az első támadás elől, ám Kimblee már összeütötte a két kezét, melyeken alkimista körök voltak._

– _Al! – ordította hangosan Ed, és öccse felé rohant, útközben pengét formálva automail karjából. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Csak őt ne! Bárkit, csak őt ne! – Al! Ugorj félre!_

– _Bátyus! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten a fiatalabb fivér, és próbált kitérni, de elkésett._

– _Most véged! – vigyorgott Kimblee, ahogy elérve Alt, megragadta a fiatal fiút._

 _Ed nem állt meg, még akkor sem, amikor Kimblee képessége működésbe lépett. Fülsértő sikítás hasított a levegőbe, majd hatalmas robbanás hallatszott, ami hátralökte Edet, ő pedig egy épület falának repült, és minden elsötétült előtte._

– Al… Al… Ne… – Ed ide-oda dobálta magát az ágyban rémálomtól szenvedve. – Al…

A hang Envy figyelmét is felkeltette, aki félretette a könyvet, melyet olvasott és minden figyelmét Edre fordította. Felvonta a szemöldökét, majd felállt, hogy alkalomadtán lefogja hadonászó vendégét. Kíváncsi volt, vajon ki lehet az az Al, akit Ed ennyire hív, de nem akarta felrázni a fiút. Ő maga is tudta, milyenek a rémálmok, és mérgesen szusszantott egyet. Utálta a rémálmokat, amelyek mindig akkor látogatták meg őt, amikor a legkevésbé várta. Ezért aludt olyan keveset, hiszen homonculus lévén nem volt szüksége sem evésre, sem alvásra, sem pihenésre. Nehezen fáradt el, bár megvoltak a maga korlátai, amelyekre nem szívesen gondolt. Sosem mutatkozhatott gyengének, vagy érzelgősnek, hiszen mire ment volna vele? Megrázta a fejét, a hajába túrt, majd úgy döntött, minden szándéka ellenére talán mégis fel kéne ráznia a szőke törpét. Ám amikor lehajolt, Ed szemei hirtelen felpattantak, a fiú pedig olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogy Envy meglepetten hőkölt hátra.

A fiatal alkimista zilált, szemei tágra nyíltak, erősen szorította a takarót, de úgy, hogy bal keze egészen elfehéredett belé. Arca sápadt volt, haja kócosan hullott a hátára és a vállára – Envy nem felejtette el kibontani a fiú befonott copfját, mikor lefektette – és erősen verejtékezett. Levegő után kapkodott, miközben próbált felébredni a rémálom okozta sokkból. Percekig tartott, mire megnyugodott, és rájött, hogy minden, amit látott, egy álom volt. Egy borzalmas álom, ami inkább volt emlék. Csak ekkor észlelte, hogy ágyban van, takaró alatt és hogy nincs egyedül. Óvatosan fordult oldalra, és megpillantotta Envyt, aki karba tett kézzel állt az ágya mellett. Úgy tűnt, a homonculus félig bosszús volt, félig meglepett, mint aki még nem látott ilyesmit. És mintha valami kíváncsiság is látszott volna az arcán, de az olyan gyorsan tűnt el, hogy Ed abban sem volt biztos, hogy jól látta-e.

\- Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte Ed, miközben körbepillantott. – Hogy kerültem ide?

\- Összeestél, ha nem emlékeznél rá – közölte Envy egyszerűen, miközben visszaült a székre. – Én hoztalak ide. Komolyan, hogy milyen könnyen elájulsz! Azt hittem, egy állami alkimista szívósabb ennél. – Az utolsó mondatból kihallatszott némi gúny, de Ed igyekezett ezt most figyelmen kívül hagyni. – Egyébként igencsak nyugtalan voltál, dobáltad magad, mint akinek rémálmai vannak.

Ed nem válaszolt, még mindig próbált megnyugodni, és elűzni az álmot, amely kísértette. A szíve hevesen dobogott, még mindig kicsit nehezen lélegzett, és remegő kézzel túrt bele a hajába. Szinte meg sem lepődött, hogy nem a szokott copfot érinti. Az az álom nem akarta ereszteni, tisztán látta maga előtt. Al… Miért pont most kísérti a múlt? Miért most, és miért itt? Nem kellett volna kinyitnia azt a könyvet! Érezte, hogy Envy nézi, de igyekezett nem törődni a homonculusszal. Végül sikerült teljesen megnyugodnia, de még mindig nem mozdult. Nem tudott, és nem is akart. Csak egyedül akart maradni, egyedül a gondolataival és a múltja démonaival. Hallotta, hogy Envy feláll, majd egy hamarosan egy pohár víz került a látóterébe. Felnézve Envy lila tekintetével találta szemben magát.

\- Idd meg! – mondta a homonculus. – Megnyugszol tőle.

\- Mit tettél bele? – kérdezte gyanakodva Ed, miközben elvette a poharat. Envy megvetően ciccentett.

\- Semmit – közölte egyszerűen a másik, de hangjában hallatszott méltatlankodás amiatt, hogy ilyen csúnyán meggyanúsították. – Ez csak víz. Ha ártani akarnék neked, máshogy csinálnám, hidd el, Apróság – vigyorodott el.

\- KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY BELEFULLADNA EGY POHÁR VÍZBE?! – kiabált az alkimista, miközben hadonászni kezdett, amelynek következtében a víz jó része az arcán és a takarón kötött ki.

Envy a szája elé kapta mindkét kezét, de még így is hallatszott az elfojtott nevetés, ami csak tovább dühítette Edet. A szőke fortyogott magában, de Envy akármit is tett, sikerült őt észhez térítenie. Talán szándékosan provokálta, talán nem, de azt elérte, hogy Ed végre magához térjen. Felhajtotta a maradék vizet, a poharat az éjjeliszekrényre tette, majd kikászálódott az immár átázott takaró alól. Furcsa mód, most, hogy kiüvöltötte magát, megnyugodott. Talán pont erre volt szüksége. Envy még mindig kuncogott, és úgy tűnt, nagyon élvezi a dolgot, ami ugyan feldühítette Edet, de valamilyen fura módon hálás is volt a homonculusnak.

\- Nos, megnyugodtál, Babszem? – kuncogott Envy, amivel újfent azt érte el, hogy Ed feldühödjön.

\- NE HÍVJ BABSZEMNEK TE NEMI IDENTITÁS ZAVAROS PÁLMAFA! – kiabált Ed, mire a homonculus csak füttyentett egyet.

\- Hú, ez most valami új volt! Nem is rossz, fejlődőképes vagy, Picúr - nevetett elismerően a másik.

\- Fogd be! Fogd már be! – sziszegte dühösen Ed, és egy fenyegető lépést tett előre. Kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Ne merészelj a magasságommal piszkálni te zombi!

\- Nem vagyok zombi, kikérem magamnak! – tette csípőre a kezét Envy. – Homonculus vagyok, ha nem tudnád!

\- Akkor sem vagy igazi ember, csupán egy mesterségesen létrehozott valami – vágta rá az alkimista.

Észrevette, hogy valami átsuhant Envy arcán, ami arra késztette, hogy visszavegyen. Ökölbe szorult kezei ellazultak, ahogy látta, hogy a homonculus arcán érzelmek jelennek meg. Talán… fájdalom? Szomorúság? Ed meg akart szólalni, de az érzelmek már el is tűntek, ahogy Envy megrázta a fejét és újra vigyorogva tekintett a tőle pár méterre álló, alacsony alkimistára. De Ed biztos volt benne, hogy mit látott, vagy látni vélt.

\- Enned kéne valamit – mondta hirtelen a homonculus, mire Ed meglepetten pislogott. – Nem csoda, hogy folyton elájulsz, ha nem eszel rendesen.

Mielőtt Ed reagálhatott volna, Envy megfordult, és olyan gyorsan hagyta el a szobát, hogy mire a fiatal alkimistának eszébe jutott volna megszólalni, vagy megmozdulni, már csak az ajtó csukódását hallotta. Ő pedig csak ott állt, és az jutott eszébe, hogy talán akaratlanul is megbántotta a másikat. Még akkor is, ha Envy folyton gúnyolta, és a homonculusok mindenki szerint lelketlen, gonosz teremtmények voltak, nem kellett volna ilyesmit mondania. Akkor sem, ha igaz, és ezt ő is tudta.

Envy alig hagyta el a szobát, megállt, és két kezével a falnak támaszkodott. A szíve hevesen vert, ahogy fejében újra és újra egymást kergették Ed szavai. Remegett, de nem a hidegtől, hanem a dühtől és a fájdalomtól. A mélynövésű alkimista szavai pont ott sebezték meg, ahol nem kellett volna. Hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy ilyesmiket mondjon neki? Egyáltalán, hogy merészeli?! Milyen jogon?! Envy összeszorította a száját, nehogy felüvöltsön, ezzel magára vonva a szőke figyelmét. Nem fogja megadni neki azt az örömet, hogy lássa, amint a szavai egy újabb sebet szakítottak fel benne, amelyről azt hitte, már rég behegedt. De hát mondtak már rá sokkal rondább dolgokat is. Nevezték már szörnyetegnek, torzszülöttnek, rémnek, undorító félembernek, akinek élni sem lenne joga. Mintha ő kérte volna, hogy megszülessen, mintha ő akarta volna, hogy létrehozzák. Nagyon jó megvolt a Kapu másik oldalán a sötétben a többiekkel. Esze ágában sem volt kijönni onnan, nem akart másik életet. De _Ő_ másképp döntött, amikor végrehajtotta a humán transzmutációt, majd otthagyta őt, mint egy megunt játékot, mint egy koszos rongyot, mert nem úgy sikerült, ahogy eltervezte. És nem távozhat innen, amíg az átok meg nem törik. Mintha lenne erre esélye. Envy keserűen sóhajtott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. Jól tudta, hogy akkor sem lenne képes megszeretni senkit, ha akarná, és őt sem lesz képes soha senki sem szeretni. Hiszen nem is volt ember, homonculus volt, egy tökéletes valami, egy mesterségesen létrehozott lény, amelynek létre sem lett volna szabad jönnie. Ezt ő maga is tudta, mégsem tett semmit, hogy véget vessen ennek. Tudta, hogy képtelen lenne rá, túlságosan is ragaszkodott az életéhez. Egy élethez, amelyet teremtettek, és amelyben egyedül lesz az idők végezetéig.

A remegése lassan hagyott alább, és mélyeket lélegzett. Le kellett nyugodnia, de nehezen ment. Régen volt már, amikor bárkinek a szavai így célba találtak volna, mint ezé az apró termetű fiúé. Envynek átfutott a fején, hogy talán meg kéne ölnie, talán nem kellett volna segítenie neki, de szinte azonnal el is vetette az ötletet. Valamiért képtelen volt ártani neki, valami belső késztetés hatására nem ment neki. Talán a hasonlóság miatt, vagy talán azért, mert érdekesnek találta Edward Elricet. Ő maga sem tudta biztosan, ez pedig megijesztette. Pont ő, aki mindig tudta, hogy mit tegyen, ezúttal képtelen volt dönteni. Vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet, és kinyitotta a szemét, majd ellépett a faltól. Ideje volt, hogy valami ennivalót vigyen a vendégének, ha már úgy döntött, nem végez vele. Ám alig tett pár lépést, amikor hallotta, hogy nyílik Ed szobájának ajtaja, és mikor hátrafordult, a szóban forgó alkimistát pillantotta meg alig öt méterre. Ed arcán valami zavar és félszegség látszott, ami meglepte Envyt, de nem mutatta. Még mindig mérges volt, így karba tette a kezét, és gúnyosan nézett a fiúra.

\- Mit akarsz, Csöppség? – kérdezte Envy, de a várt hatás ezúttal elmaradt. Ed nem ugrott neki, nem vágott szitkokat a fejéhez, nem kérte ki magának, hogy mi jogon tesz megjegyzést a magasságára. Ez pedig meglepte a homonculust, nem is kicsit.

\- Én… – kezdte Ed, de elhallgatott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is mondjon. Tanácstalanul megvakarta a tarkóját, majd még levegőt vett. – Én… sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani. És köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

Envy félredöntötte a fejét, és csak állt ott egy szó nélkül, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy most mit is kéne reagálnia. Mégis, valami jóleső érzés járta át. Még soha senki nem kért tőle bocsánatot, soha senki nem köszönt meg neki semmit. Ez valami új volt, eddig nem ismert dolog és érzés.

\- Öhm… Szívesen? – próbálkozott végül Envy, aki nem volt benne biztos, hogy Ed ezt a választ várja. Igazából ő sem volt biztos benne, hogy ezt kéne mondania, egyszerűen kicsúszott a száján.

Ed szemmel láthatóan megnyugodott, mert a teste elernyedt, már nem tűnt olyan feszültnek. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy szívesen megkérdezné, hogy ki volt az az Al nevű illető, akit Ed álmában hívogatott, de szavak nélkül is érezte, hogy ez még egy igen ingoványos és nem biztonságos terep lenne. Pedig Envy rettentő kíváncsi volt, már a nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, de amikor látta az alkimista elkeseredett tekintetét, inkább visszaszívta, amit kérdezni akart.

Csend ereszkedett közéjük, az a kényelmetlen, fullasztó, nyomasztó csend, amely fojtogatni szokta az embert. De egyikük sem tudta, hogy törje meg, nem tudták, mit mondhatnának, amellyel nem tipornak a másik lelkébe. Envy végül leengedte a kezét, és úgy döntött, ideje valóban elindulnia a konyha felé. Ám még meg sem fordult, amikor meghallotta Ed hangját.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz főzni. – A fiú hangja halk volt, és kihallatszott belőle, hogy igazából nem is ezt akarta mondani. Egyszerűen, mintha csak kicsúszott volna a száján, hogy megtörje a csendet.

\- Lehet, hogy alapvetően nincs szükségem ételre, de szeretek enni – válaszolta Envy, és Ed tudta, hogy ő sem ezt akarta mondani. A homonculus hangjában volt némi kis önérzet. – Ha éppen tudni akarod, nem vagyok rossz szakács.

\- Tudom – mondta Ed. – Abból ítélve, amit tegnap és ma reggel készítettél nekem.

Envy egészen halványan elmosolyodott, majd Ed tekintetétől kísérve elindult a folyosón. Ed nem tudta, hogy is állnak egymással, de valami nagyon megváltozott tegnap este óta, mikor belépett a kastélyba. Tényleg csak egy éjszaka telt volna el? Rövid idő, de ő máris kezdte kicsit otthon érezni magát. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy Envy hallotta őt kiabálni, és a szőke alkimista nagyon hálás volt a homonculusnak, amiért az nem kérdezett rá a dologra. Tudta, hogy nem tapintat volt, inkább amolyan óvatosság, amelyet egyikük sem tudott megmagyarázni. Ed sóhajtott egyet, majd úgy döntött, sétál egyet a kertben. Nagyjából még emlékezett rá, merre lehet a főbejárat, amelynek közelében előző este ő és Envy harcoltak egymással. Egyébként is szüksége volt egy kis levegőre.

\- Nem, nem, nem és újra nem! Nem maradok itthon! – kiabált Winry, miközben csomagolt.

\- És mit érsz el azzal, ha a Fővárosba mész? – kérdezte Pinako.

\- Nem tudom, de meg kell tudnom, mi van Eddel – válaszolt a lány. – Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ölbe tett kézzel ülni, miközben ő megint veszélybe sodorja magát!

Pinako csak sóhajtott egyet. Az elmúlt órákban Winry és ő heves vitát folytattak, mivel a fiatal lány mindenáron a Központi Parancsnokságra akart menni, hogy beszéljen Roy Mustang ezredessel. És semmi, még nagyanyja óvó, majd kemény szavai sem tudták ettől eltántorítani. Az apró termetű öregasszony végül már kénytelen volt feladni, mert veszekedéssel nem ment semmire. Tudta, hogy az unokája milyen makacs, és most, hogy Al nem volt többé, Winry talán még jobban ragaszkodott Edwardhoz, mint eddig. Mintha azt képzelte volna, hogy mindentől megvédheti.

\- Te nem vagy sem katona, sem alkimista – jegyezte meg Pinako. – És az a kölyök nem akarná, hogy bajba sodord magad a kedvéért, csak az útjában lennél. Tudom, milyen fontos neked, de bízz benne! Volt már rázós helyzetben, és mindig kikeveredett belőle.

\- Igen de… de csak azért, mert… – Winry nem tudta folytatni.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt szóba hozni Alt, aki mindig ott volt, amikor Ed túl messzire ment és visszarántotta. Most viszont már nem volt, aki visszatartsa Edet, nem volt fék, nem volt gát, ami meggátolná, hogy ostobaságot csináljon. Winry pontosan tudta, hogy Ed meg akart halni, halálvágya volt, és talán pont ezért ment bele ebbe az öngyilkos küldetésbe. Ő viszont ezt nem akarta. Szerette a fiút, még ha ezt soha nem is mondta el neki. Fontos volt neki, fontosabb, mint a szerszámai, vagy az automailek, amelyeket annyira imádott készíteni. Fontosabb mindennél, és bármire képes volt, hogy megvédje, főleg most, amikor ilyen sebezhető állapotban van. Muszáj volt mennie.

\- Egyszerűen muszáj mennem! – mondta, és érezte, hogy a könnyek szúrják a szemét, de nem engedte kibuggyanni őket. – Muszáj! Mi van, ha bajban van? Vagy megint összetöri valamelyik automailjét? Ugyan ki fogja neki megjavítani? Mindig bajba keveri magát, és amilyen büszke, nem is vallja be! Egy lehetetlen alak, aki megy a saját feje után, senkitől sem fogad el segítséget és folyton belekeveredik valamibe akkor is, ha semmi veszély nem fenyeget!

Winry hangja egyre indulatosabb lett, egyre dühösebbnek tűnt, holott a lány valójában nem volt mérges. Pinako is tudta, hogy unokája így próbálja megnyugtatni saját magát, ki kellett adnia magából a fájdalmát, az aggodalmát, amit Ed iránt érzett. A fiún kívül mindenkinek teljesen egyértelmű volt, hogy Winry mit érez iránta, de soha egyikük sem foglalta szavakba.

\- Nos, ha annyira menni akarsz, jobb lesz sietned. A vonat nemsokára itt lesz – mondta egyszerűen Pinako, majd magára hagyta a lányt. – És ne aggódj, Ed tud vigyázni magára.

\- Tudom – suttogta Winry, és halványan elmosolyodott.

Felkapta a táskáját, búcsút intett a nagyanyjának, majd futólépésben indult el az állomás felé. Tudta, hogy ostoba dolgot művel, hogy nem old meg semmit, de nem bírt otthon ülni arra várva, hogy Ed vagy egyszer újra felbukkan, vagy halálhírét hozzák. Ő nem tudott olyan lenni, mint Trisha Elric, aki egész életében arra várt, hogy az általa szeretett férfi végre hazataláljon hozzá. Ő erre képtelen volt.

Envy elgondolkodva főzött. Tényleg jó szakács volt, még saját magához mérten is, és négyszáz év alatt volt ideje tökéletesítenie a receptjeit. Ráadásul szeretett enni, és rengeteg szakácskönyv volt a könyvtárban, amelyeknek egy részét később a konyhába cipelte. Az alapanyagokról is tudott gondoskodni, hiszen a kertben minden nőtt, amire szüksége volt, az erdő pedig tele volt vadmadarakkal, nyulakkal, szarvasokkal, őzekkel és vaddisznókkal. Ha kifogyóban volt a hús, vadászott egyet, és sosem tért meg üres kézzel. Bár elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Ed vajon szereti-e a vadhúst, de úgy döntött, nem érdekli. Vagy megeszi, vagy éhezni fog, mert nem teheti ki a kapun a lábát. Bár a homonculusnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy a fiatal alkimista esetleg betartja a megállapodásukat, hiszen annyiszor csapták már be, hogy nem bízott senki adott szavában a sajátját kivéve.

A konyhát hamarosan finom illatok lengték be, Envy pedig elégedetten szippantott bele a levegőbe. Most is kitett magáért, mint mindig, ha főzött. Hiába volt homonculus, de imádta kényeztetni magát egy kis finomsággal, ha már más nem tette meg ezt neki. Még volt idő, mire a sült elkészül a vaddisznósült elkészül a sütőben, ő pedig úgy döntött, megnézi, mit csinál Ed. A fiatal alkimista igencsak kezdte érdekelni, nemcsak azért, mert erős volt és pimasz, hanem mert Envy érezte a belőle áradó fájdalmat és szomorúságot. Ez pedig úgy vonzotta őt, mint lepkét a gyertya lángja. Lételeme volt a viszályszítás, mások szenvedése, és most, hogy itt volt egy szemmel láthatóan megtört egyén a közelében, neki ez olyan volt, mint gyereknek a cukorka. Kíváncsi volt, vajon mi történt, ami ilyen mélabússá tette a fiatal fiút.

Nem is kellett sokáig keresnie Edet, akire a kertben talált rá. Valahogy sejtette, hogy a fiú ott lesz, mintha megérezte volna. Ed ott ült egy padon a virágágyások között és elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. Arcán valamiféle szomorúsággal vegyes beletörődést lehetett látni, még mindig kibontott haját ide-oda lengette a lágy, nyári szellő. A lábánál két rigó csipegette a kenyérmorzsákat, de olyan közel, amilyen közel Envyhez sosem mentek volna. Ez újabb késszúrás volt a homonculus szívébe, de jól tudta, hogy még az állatok is megérzik a gonoszt. Őt ezért kerülték, Edhez ezért mertek ilyen közel merészkedni. Envy nem mert mozdulni, csak nézte Edet, nem tudta levenni a szemét a szőke alkimistáról. Annyira ismerős volt, annyira hasonlított valakire, akit Envy réges-régen ismert. De újfent meggyőzte magát, hogy csak képzelődött. Így könnyebb volt. Behunyta a szemét és mélyet lélegzett, hagyta, hogy a nap melengesse az arcát. Olyan csend volt, és béke, amit nem akart megzavarni.

\- Envy? – hallott meg egy hangot, amely egyértelműen Edhez tartozott, és kizökkentette a homonculust a gondolataiból.

Envy kinyitotta a szemét és a fiúra nézett, majd csak állt döbbenten. Ahogy Ed a pad előtt állt, és a haját fújta a szél, pont úgy nézett ki, mint _Ő_! Vagyis, ahogy _Ő_ nézhetett ki fiatal korában, amikor Envy még nem ismerte. A homonculus szemei elkerekedtek, teste megfeszült, és úgy érezte, földbe gyökerezett a lába. Nem bírt mozdulni, levegőt venni is alig.

\- Ho… Hohen… heim… – suttogta halkan, zakatoló szívvel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatodik fejezet**

Ed megkövülten állt, nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott. A név, amit Envy mondott, habár csak suttogva, alig hallhatóan, túlságosan is ismerős volt számára. Túlságosan is, olyannyira, hogy kezei ökölbe szorultak és remegni kezdett a dühtől. Tudni akarta, tudnia kellett, hogy a homonculus honnan ismeri Hohenheimet, azt az embert, akinek a létezéséről a szőke alkimista nem is akart tudni. A düh hullámai áramlottak benne, amikor tett néhány lépést a még mindig megkövülten álló alak felé.

\- Envy! Honnan ismered azt az átkozottat? – kérdezte Ed cseppet sem barátságosan.

Ám a kérdezett nem válaszolt, csak állt egy helyben, mint akit odaragasztottak. Edet ez nem állította meg, lassan odaért Envyhez, és legszívesebben megrázta volna őt, hogy választ kapjon. Ki is nyúlt, ám ekkor úgy tűnt, a homonculus magához tért, és egy lépést hátrált, majd még egyet, és szemeit összeszűkítve emelte fel kezeit, támadóállást véve fel. Ednek fogalma sem volt, mi ez az egész, de úgy gondolta, hogy Envynek valamiféle köze lehet ahhoz az emberhez, ám fogalma sem volt, hogy micsoda.

\- Envy! – kiáltott rá Ed, de óvatosságból ő is felemelte a kezeit, hogy védeni tudja magát. Már tudta, hogy a homonculus jó harcos, és nem árt, ha vigyáz vele. – Kérdeztem valamit! Honnan ismered őt?!

Envynek kellett pár pillanat, mire felfogta a kérdést, és rájött, hogy nem Hohenheim áll előtte. Ez Edward volt, az az Állami Alkimista, aki előző éjjel betört hozzá, és aki csak hasonlít ahhoz a rohadékhoz. Megrázta a fejét, és lassan leengedte a kezét, de egy szót sem szólt. Meg kellett nyugodnia, így hátrált még pár lépést. Ed lassan elindult felé, de Envy felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy ne jöjjön közelebb.

\- Jobb, ha… ha most nem jössz a közelembe – mondta halkan a homonculus. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy ilyen állapotban mit művelnék veled, Törpe.

\- KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY MÉG EGY BOLHA IS RÖHÖGNE RAJTA?! – kiabált magánkívül Ed, miközben hadonászni kezdett. Envy halványan elmosolyodott, de ezúttal nem nevetett. Ez Ednek is feltűnt.

\- Legalább a modorod a régi – közölte a lila szemű, majd sarkon fordult és elindult vissza a kastély felé. – Ha éppen érdekel – torpant meg egy pillanatra, és visszanézett -, az ebéd egy óra múlva kész lesz – majd választ sem várva folytatta útját.

Ed letaglózva állt egy helyben. Nem igazán fogta fel, hogy mi is történt, de annyit bizonyosan tudott, hogy Envy és Hohenheim valamilyen kapcsolatban állnak egymással. Talán ő is idejött a kastélyba, és a homonculus innen ismerheti. Az alkimista megrázta a fejét, mert még ő is tudta, hogy ez túl egyszerű lenne. A köztük levő kapcsolatnak bonyolultabbnak kellett lennie, különben Envyt nem taglózta volna le a dolog. Nem reagált volna úgy, mint aki mindjárt ölni készül. Itt valami volt, valami nagy dolog, ami fúrta Ed oldalát. Valami nem állt össze, és elhatározta, hogy ki fogja deríteni. Az agya hátsó részében motoszkált valami, és mindent megadott volna, ha Al most itt lett volna vele. Akkor nem kéne egyedül végigcsinálnia, hiszen az öccse mindig jó hallgatóság volt, és mindig közösen dolgoztak, összedugva a fejüket. A szőkének még sosem kellett egyedül dolgoznia úgy, hogy semmi segítsége nem volt. Ed megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a borús gondolatokat, amelyekre nem volt most ideje. Envy titkolt valamit, és nemcsak az eltűntekkel, vagy a képességével kapcsolatban. Ed úgy érezte, az egész sokkal mélyebbre nyúlik, és ismerve saját magát, tudta, hogy nem fogja feladni, amíg meg nem találja a rejtvény kulcsát. Akkor is, ha belehal, aminek megvolt az esélye. Végül úgy döntött, a homonculus után indul, részben azért, hátha válaszokat csikarhat ki belőle, részben azért, mert éhes volt. És a két vágya közül legalább az egyiket szándékozott csillapítani. Bár Envy szerint még egy órát úgyis várnia kellett, de addig hátha kiszedhet belőle valamit. Próba szerencse, ahogy mondani szokás.

 _Fájdalom, mérhetetlen fájdalom járta át a testét, ahogy lélegezni próbált. Alig élt, nem tudott mozogni, mintha valami lebéklyózta volna. Mindenhol félhomály, és vér, mérhetetlen vér, érezte a szagát, érezte az ízét a szájában. Reszketett, fel akart kelni, el akart rohanni, de nem bírt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, hogy került oda, ahol van, nem is tudta, hol van az az ott. Hiszen alig pár perccel korábban még egy sötét helyen volt, olyanokkal, mint őt. Jó volt ott, most pedig rettegett, félt, hogy mi fog történni. Nem akart ő onnan eljönni, soha nem akart eljönni. Hallotta valaki hangját, akiét nem ismerte. Aztán lépteket hallott, ahogy közeledtek felé. Ha tudta volna, összehúzta volna magát, de csak hörögni volt képes, ahogy próbált levegőt venni._

 _Hát sikerült – mondta az idegen, mély hangja úgy hatolt a fülébe, mint a mennydörgés. Nem tudta, honnan ismeri a kifejezést. – Pedig azt hittem, kudarcot vallottam. De sikerült. Mindössze, csak egyetlen apró simítás van még hátra._

 _Meg akarta kérdezni, mi az, de nem tudott beszélni, nem tudott szólni, bár megértett mindent, amit az idegen mondott. Nem olyan volt, mint a többiek, akiket eddig ismert, mégis furcsán ismerősnek tűnt. De nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy honnan. Aztán meglátott valami keményet, aminek olyan színe volt, mint a vér, vörös és csillogó. Gyönyörű vörös, és ő felismerte a színt. Nem tudta honnan, de felismerte, mintha egy emlék lett volna valahonnan, amire nem is emlékezett. Aztán valami keményet érzett a szájában, és ösztönösen rágni kezdte. Furcsa íze volt, érdekes, jóleső és tele energiával. Még több vörös valami követte, kövek, jött rá, aztán ahogy a vörös színű kövek a gyomrába kerültek, valami elkezdődött._

 _Fájdalom járta át, sikítani kezdett, ahogy a kupac csontból és húsból álló test, mely eddig ő maga volt, kezdett formát önteni. A csontok összeforrtak, test, karok és lábak lettek belőle, egy koponya, azon idegek, inak, izmok és hús, majd bőr. A fájdalom erősebb volt, mint a kövek előtt, ő pedig sikított, torka szakadtából üvöltött, ahogy minden összekapcsolódott, testéből vörös szikrák ugráltak ki, elmulasztva a sérüléseket, míg nyomuk sem maradt. Érezte, hogy a fején is nő valami, eszébe jutott, hogy haj, szemeivel végre rendesen látott, és a fájdalom lassan szűnőben volt. Megszületni mindig fájdalmas, gondolta, ahogy mély levegőt vett. Lélegzett, igazából lélegzett, miközben érezte, hogy szíve verni kezd a mellkasában. Lassan maga elé emelte a kezét, és lila szemeivel csodálkozva nézte a fehér bőrű végtagot. Lassan oldalra fordult, miközben tisztában volt vele, hogy az idegen még mindig figyeli őt. A teste mintha ólomból lett volna, de sikerült magát ülő helyzetbe küzdenie, hogy végre megfordulva szembenézhessen teremtőjével._

 _\- Üdvözöllek a világban, Envy! – szólalt meg az idegen._

 _\- En… vy… – suttogta a lény, ízlelgetve a nevet, próbálgatva a hangját. Tudott beszélni, bár még fura volt, a hangja valahogy… nem ilyennek képzelte._

 _Végre megnézte magának a férfit. Középkorúnak tűnt, Envy legalábbis így tippelte, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan tudja. Hosszú, szőke haja hátul copfba volt fogva, arca barátságos volt, szemei, mint két borostyánkő ragyogtak a beálló sötétségben. Termete magas volt, alkata tagbaszakadt és izmos. Ruhaként fekete csizmát, barna nadrágot és egy fehér inget viselt, amelyet részben átitatott a vér. Mosolyogva nézte Envyt, aki kimerülten, lihegve bámult vissza rá._

 _\- Ki… vagy… te? – kérdezte Envy. A beszéd nehezen ment, a szavak nem mindig akartak jönni, ahogy próbálta őket megformálni. – Ki… vagyok… én?_

 _\- A nevem Hohenheim – mutatkozott be az idegen, majd felállt. – Te pedig Envy vagy, egy homonculus, akit én segítettem a világra. A beszéd még egy ideig nehezen fog menni, de ne aggódj, majd belejössz – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Sok mindent meg kell tanulnod, én kis teremtményem, ha hasznos akarsz lenni._

 _Envy felnézett a férfira, és bólintott. Nem tudta, honnan, de muszáj volt megtennie. Mintha valami kényszerítette volna. Hohenheim intett neki, és elindult. Envy nagy nehezen lábra állt, és tett pár imbolygó lépést, ám hamarosan már sokkal könnyebben szedte a lábait. Úgy tűnt, Hohenheimet nem lepi meg a dolog, mert csak egyszer állt meg, aztán indult tovább, Envy pedig utána. Egyre jobban ment a járás, de még mindig gyengének érezte magát, habár a benne lévő kövek erőt adtak neki. De nem volt elég, még többet akart. Kellettek neki a kövek. Akarta őket, többet, többet és még többet!_

Fuery és Falman végül szobát vettek ki a fogadóban, bár látták, hogy a fogadós nem nagyon örül a dolognak. Nem mintha azzal lett volna gondja, hogy fizetős vendégei vannak, a két katona inkább arra gondolt, az nem tetszett a férfinak, hogy túlságosan is kíváncsiak voltak. Az altiszt tudta, hogy talán kissé messzire ment, de muszáj volt, és még így sem lépett át egy bizonyos határt. Mindketten nyugtalanok voltak, ahogy lepakolták poggyászukat a kétágyas, szépen kitakarított szobában. A szoba nem volt nagy, volt benne két ágy, egy asztal székkel, két éjjeliszekrény és egy kisebb fiókos szekrény. A körülményeknek éppen megfelelt, a két férfi nem is várt mást. Az ágyakat frissen húzták át, a lepedő és a párna fehér színű volt, a takaró világoskék, ami jól harmonizált a sötétkék függönyökkel a szoba egyetlen ablakán. Fuery ideges volt, és ezt nem is titkolta, amikor kipakolta a holmiját az egyik fiókba. A másikat Falman foglalta el.

\- És… most mi lesz? – kérdezte halkan, miközben leült az ágyra, és remegő kézzel törülgetni kezdte a szemüvegét. – Úgy… úgy értem… a fogadós nem volt túl segítőkész. Talán el sem hitte igazán, hogy turisták vagyunk.

\- Talán nem, talán igen – bólintott az altiszt, miközben gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet. – Nem faggathatjuk ki újra, ez nyilvánvaló, hadnagy. Így is gyanakszik, hogy túlságosan kíváncsiak vagyunk. És valahogy telefonálnunk kell az ezredesnek is, az egyetlen elérhető telefon azonban odalenn van az étkezőben.

\- Talán először körbekérdezősködhetnénk a faluban – javasolta Fuery. – Telefon pedig a vegyesboltokban is szokott lenni, onnan talán kisebb feltűnéssel érhetnénk el a Központot, altiszt.

\- Ez nekem is eszembe jutott – biccentett a szürke hajú férfi. – A legjobb az lenne, ha maga adná le a jelentést az ezredesnek, én pedig körbenézek a településen, hátha ki tudok szedni ezt-azt a helybeliekből. Mármint, ha megfelelőnek tartja a javaslatomat. Elvégre ön a felettesem, Fuery hadnagy.

Fuery döbbenten pislogott, ahogy eszébe jutott, valóban ő a magasabb rangú kettőjük közül. Ráadásul kommunikációs tisztként az ő dolga volt mindig, hogy kezelje a telefont, vagy a rádiót. Ám a hordozható telefont, amelyet általában magával cipelt, nem hozhatta magával. Túl nagy volt, és túl nagy feltűnést keltett volna. Azonnal elárulták volna magukat, amit az inkognitóban utazó katonák mindenképpen el akartak kerülni. Fuery végül lassan bólintott, hiszen Falman javaslata ésszerű volt, és a hadnagy amúgy sem bánt jól az emberekkel. A telefon az egy dolog volt, de szemtől-szemben beszélni, kifaggatni valakit, kérdéseket feltenni, az már nem nagyon ment neki.

\- Legyen így, altiszt – biccentett Fuery, miközben visszatette, immáron tiszta lencséjű szemüvegét az orrára. – De legyünk óvatosak, nem tudhatjuk, ki, vagy mi figyel minket. Még ha azt is feltételezzük, hogy a fogadós szavaiból kiindulva az a valami nem hagyja el az erdőt, lehetnek segédei, szolgái, akik viszont igen. – A hadnagy megborzongott saját szavaira. – Így… így nem árt ha… tudja, fokozottan óvatosak leszünk…

I- gaza van – bólintott Falman. – Nem tudhatjuk, mivel állunk szemben, ami elég, hogy a legjobban képzett állami alkimistákkal is végezzen. De azért ne feledjük, hogy Edward Elric is dolgozik az ügyön, ő pedig nem az a fajta, aki szó nélkül hagyná, hogy bármi is megölje.

Fuery elgondolkodva nézett az altisztre, és neki is ugyanaz járt a fejében. Edward Elric ugyan erős és furfangos alkimista volt, de vajon az öccse halála miatt érzett fájdalom nem túl nagy-e ahhoz, hogy végül mégis megadja magát, ha valaki felkínálja neki a halált?

Ed érezte az illatokat, amelyek belengték az egész kastélyt, így nem nagyon kellett keresnie a forrását. Egyszerűen követte az orrát, amely végigvezette egy hosszú folyosón, majd le egy kanyargós lépcsőn, amelynek végén félig nyitott, vastag, tölgyfából készült ajtót vett észre. Az ajtó mögül fény szűrődött ki, és mindent kizáróan ez lehetett a konyha, legalábbis az illatokból ítélve. Ed belökte az ajtót, és megállapította, hogy valóban az említett helyiségben jár. Volt ott egy hosszú asztal, amelyet szépen lesikáltak, felette a falon mindenféle fazekak, lábasok és a főzéshez használt egyéb alkalmatosságok lógtak szögekről. Az egyik falnál hatalmas tűzhely foglalt helyet, egy másiknál pedig, nem messze az asztaltól egy több polcot magába foglaló üveges szekrény, melyben tányérok, poharak, tálak, tálcák álltak szépen rendben. Ezen kívül látott ott egy másik polcos szekrényt kis üvegcsékkel, amelyekben valószínűleg fűszerek, vagy hasonlók lehettek, de látott szárított fűszernövényeket csokrokban is lefelé lógni a falról. Utóbbiakat kampókra akasztották. A hatalmas ablakon barátságos napsütés áradt be, bevilágítva a helyiséget. Ed először nem is érzékelte, hogy nincs egyedül, csak amikor meghallotta a halk szipogást, és elfojtott nyögéseket.

\- Ne… ne… Fáj… Nem akarom… Fáj… – nyöszörögte valaki, és mikor Ed a hang irányában fordult, döbbenten kerekedtek el a szemei.

Envy ült az egyik falnál, valahol az asztal és egy mosogatónak tűnő alkalmatosság között, miközben egészen összehúzta magát. Egész testében reszketett, lábait felhúzta, két kezét a fejére tette, miközben a haját markolta. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki nincs magánál, szemeit szorosan behunyta, mintha nem akart volna tudni a külvilágról. Ed szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, és hirtelen valami fájdalom és szomorúság járta át az ifjú alkimistát, amely érzések egy cseppnyi sajnálattal és együttérzéssel vegyültek. Envynek szemmel láthatóan vagy rémálma volt, vagy rossz emlék kerítette hatalmába. A szíve összeszorult, hiszen tudta, milyen érzés, amikor valaki nem tud szabadulni a múlttól. Eredetileg ki akarta faggatni a homonculust Hohenheimről, de úgy érezte, az most igazán várhat egy ideig még. Envynek most másra volt szüksége.

Odalépett a homonculushoz, majd leguggolt, és gyengéden megértette a vállát. Envy megremegett, és még összébb húzta magát, majd egy apró, riadt nyögést hallatott. Ed összehúzta a szemét, muszáj volt tennie valamit, ha ki akarta rángatni Envyt ebből az állapotból. Hiszen ő is segített neki, a fiú pedig úgy gondolta, ez a legkevesebb, amivel viszonozhatja a dolgot, akármennyire is nem bízott a lényben. Gyengéden megrázta Envyt, mire a homonculus lehajtotta a fejét és remegve húzódott hátra, hogy kitérhessen az érintés elől.

\- Ne! – suttogta halkan, remegve. – Ne… könyörgöm… nem akarom… Fáj… Nagyon fáj… Hagyd abba… könyörgöm…

\- Envy! – próbálkozott halk, de határozott hangon Ed. – Envy, én vagyok az, Edward. Hallasz engem? Envy!

Nem jött válasz, csak halk szipogás, így Ed kissé jobban megrázta a vékony testet, amely most olyan törékenynek és sebezhetőnek tűnt. Ed úgy gondolta, azok alapján legalábbis, amit olvasott, hogy a homonculusoknak nincs lelkük, ennél fogva nincsenek érzéseik sem. Csak lelketlen bábok, amelyek parancsokat követnek. De most úgy érezte, át kell értékelnie mindent, amit eddig hitt. Hiszen az előtte remegő alaknak minden bizonnyal vannak érzései, félelmei, álmai és emlékei is, tehát nem kizárt, hogy lelke is legyen, akármit is írnak a könyvek. Talán a homonculusok, még ha mesterséges lények is voltak, ugyanúgy élők voltak, mint az emberek. És talán nem is különböztek annyira egy élő embertől. Hiszen éltek, lélegeztek, gondolkodtak és szemmel láthatóan éreztek is. Ed össze volt zavarodva, nem tudta, mit is gondoljon, de meg kellett próbálnia kihoznia Envyt ebből az állapotból.

Óvatosan felfelé csúsztatta a kezét, mígnem megérintette a homonculus ujjatlan kesztyűbe bújtatott kezeit. Érezte, hogy Envy újfent megremeg az érintésre, de nem próbál elhúzódni. Mintha valami visszatartaná, és bár suttogott valamit, Ed nem értette a szavakat.

\- Envy, nyugodj meg! – Ed hangja olyan halk és szelíd volt, amilyenre a fiú egyáltalán képes volt. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy így beszéljen bárkihez is. – Nincs semmi baj, senki sem akar fájdalmat okozni neked. Nyisd ki a szemed, hallod? Envy! Fel kell ébredned!

Envy lassan felemelte a fejét, és lila szemei kinyíltak. A szőke alkimistát szíven ütötte, amikor megpillantotta a kibuggyanni készülő könnyeket azokban a szemekben. Envy arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, ajkai remegtek, ahogy szembenézett Eddel. Pár pillanatig, de talán egy egész percig is némán nézték egymást, mialatt Envy elméje próbálta feldolgozni az előtte guggoló alak látványát. Szőke haj, borostyánszín szem, fekete öltözék, piros kabát. Ismerősen ismerősnek tűnt, ő pedig még mindig remegett. Majd hirtelen előre lendült, és az alkimista karjaiban vetette magát, ezzel elérve, hogy Ed a hátsójára tottyanjon. A fiú döbbenten konstatálta, hogy Envy hozzásimul, és karjai átölelik a derekát. A homonculus egész testében reszketett, szorosan a fiúhoz préselődött, mint aki tőle vár védelmet és megnyugvást.

\- Segíts… – suttogta fojtottan Envy. – Segíts… Nem akarom… Fáj… Ne hagyj magamra… Könyörgöm… Ne menj el…

\- Envy… – Ed hangja döbbent volt, miközben tétován átölelte a hozzá bújó homonculust, és egyik kezével óvatosan simogatni kezdte Envy hátát. – Minden rendben van, nincs semmi baj. Nincs semmi baj – ismételgette, bár ő maga sem tudta, mi történt.

Envy hozzábújt a meleg, ismerősen ismeretlen testhez, hagyta, hogy a másik ölelje, simogassa, nyugtatgassa, és tudta, valahol tudta, hogy minden rendben van. És lassan kezdett megnyugodni.


	7. Chapter 7

Öt nap telt el, mióta Ed borzalmas állapotban talált rá a konyhában Envyre. Öt nap, mióta egyikük sem említette a kínos esetet, amelyért a homonculus őszintén hálás volt. Semmi kedve nem volt felidézni, milyen megalázó volt, hogy odabújt a szőke alkimistához, hagyta magát megölelni és ott zokogott a vállán, mint valami ostoba, gyenge ember. Borzalmasan érezte magát, hacsak egy pillanatra is eszébe jutott az eset, miközben átkozta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy a fiú ilyen állapotban lássa. Még önmagának sem akarta bevallani, hogy bizony, azért a lelke mélyén jólesett neki, amikor Ed átölelte, megsimogatta, nyugtatta, míg ő maga teljesen meg nem nyugodott. Igaz, utána olyan lökte el magától a fiatal alkimistát, hogy azon még ő maga is meglepődött. Majd némán, szavak nélkül egyeztek meg, hogy erről sosem beszélnek, ez a dolog meg sem történt. És ebben Ed is partner volt, mert Envy észrevette, hogy az ifjú szőke alkimista is legalább annyira zavarban volt, mint ő. Ez pedig némi elégtétel volt, de annyira mégsem, hogy a homonculus ne akarjon elsüllyedni a szégyentől, amiért hagyta magát elgyengülni.

Az elmúlt öt nap békésen telt. Ed a könyvtárban kutatott, Envy pedig nem zavarta. Sőt, ha lehetett, annyira távol maradt a fiútól, amennyire csak képes volt rá. Legfeljebb az étkezésekkor zavarta, de akkor is csak annyira, hogy közölte vele, jöhet enni. Bár volt, hogy úgy kellett ráripakodnia az alkimistára, annyira belemerült a kutatásba. Envy nem tudta elképzelni, mi olyan érdekeset találhat ezekben a könyvekben. Ha Ed megkérdezte volna őt, amit nem tett, Envy elárulhatta volna neki, amit tudni érdemes. Vagy talán mégsem, mert a homonculus sem volt olyan ostoba, hogy kiadja a titkait. Mindenesetre, hajlott rá, hogy esetleg csepegtessen némi információt. Persze, ez is sok mindentől függött.

A másik oldalon Ed is zavarban érezte magát. Nem tudott napirendre térni a dolog felett, mert nem gondolta volna, hogy a homonculus képes így kiborulni. Nem ilyennek gondolta, de most újfent át kellett értékelnie mindent. Ugyan talált pár könyvet, amelyben írtak a homonculusokról, de mindegyikben lelketlen lényeknek írták le őket, akiket irányítani kell. Minden könyv arról szólt, hogy a homonculusok csupán alsóbbrendű, mesterségesen alkotott emberforma lények, amelyeknek ugyan vannak képességeik, de önálló akaratuk és lelkük nincs. Ed a fejét rázta, mert Envy egyáltalán nem tűnt olyannak, mint akinek nincs önálló akarata, nincsenek érzései vagy gondolatai.

Akárki írta is a könyvet, mindenképpen tévedett – sóhajtott fel Ed egy újabb, kutatással töltött nap délutánján. – Vagy csak elavultak az ismeretei. Akárhogy is, Envynek vannak érzései, vannak gondolatai, így amit írtak róla, nem igaz. Vagy csupán más, mint a többiek.

Ez elgondolkodtatta a fiút, mert Envyn kívül nem tudott egy homonculusról sem. Persze megkérdezhette volna a szóban forgó egyént, hogy ő-e az egyetlen, de tudta, hogy vagy kitérő választ kapna, vagy valamiféle féligazságot. Az elmúlt napok során megismerte már annyira a homonculust, hogy tudja, mindig kételkednie kell abban, amit mond. Bár Envy ritkán hazudott, de amit mondott, az általában inkább volt féligazság, mint igazság. Még Ed is nehezen tudta kibogozni a homonculus szavait, de lassanként kezdte megtanulni, mi az, amit szó szerint kell érteni és mi az, amit nem kell komolyan venni. Persze ez nem volt könnyű, mert Envy úgy tudta csűrni-csavarni a szavakat, ahogy senki más, akit a fiú ismert.

Ed érezte, hogy kezd elgémberedni, így nyújtózott egyet, és tőle szokatlan módon úgy döntött, ideje pihenőt tartania. Azelőtt ez sosem történt volna meg, emlékezett rá, hogy Alnak sokszor úgy kellett belé diktálnia az ételt, vagy erőszakkal ágyba vonszolnia, annyira belefeledkezett a munkába. Előfordult, hogy az asztalnál aludt el, majd az ágyban ébredt, és biztos volt benne, hogy Al fektette le. Al intézett mindent, túlságosan elkényeztette a bátyját, így Ed jószerivel nem is tudott volna magáról gondoskodni. Csak mikor elveszítette az öccsét jött rá, hogy mennyire magatehetetlen alak.

\- Al… – suttogta halkan, csak úgy maga elé. – Bár itt lennél! Annyira hiányzol.

Megrázta a fejét, és felállt, majd úgy döntött, sétál egyet a kertben. Ki akarta tisztítani a gondolatait. Szüksége is volt rá az elmúlt napok komoly kutatásai alapján. Annyit már tudott, hogy a homonculusok különleges képességekkel rendelkeznek. Már csak azt nem tudta, mi lehet Envy képessége. Ugyan megkérdezhette volna őt magát is, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy a szóban forgó egyén hajlandó lesz-e válaszolni.

\- Nehezebb megfejteni, mint egy rejtjeles üzenetet – dörmögte maga elé Ed, ahogy elhagyta a könyvtárat és elindult a kert felé.

Winry nem volt éppen jókedvében. Már napok óta megérkezett a Központi Városba, de nem jutott be a Parancsnokságra. Sőt, közölték vele, hogy Roy Mustang ezredesnek nincs ideje őt fogadni, így a szőke automail-készítő lány nem tehetett mást, mint tehetetlenül mérgelődhetett. Kivett egy szobát a Parancsnokság közelében elhelyezkedő egyik hotelben, és most onnan várta, hogy az ezredesnek legyen ideje fogadni őt. Normális esetben betrappolt volna az épületbe, de most, hogy Ed nem volt itt, ezt nem tehette meg. Egy katona, vagy állami alkimista társasága nélkül az épület közelébe sem engedték, nemhogy be a főbejáraton. Persze megkérhette volna Sheskát, ha a könyvmoly lány jelenleg nem a Hármas Számú Könyvtárban teljesített volna szolgálatot, amely a Központi Város egy egészen már kerületében volt. Alex Louis Armstrong őrnagy pedig sajnálatos módon éppen az aerugói határnál volt, hogy besegítsen az újabb felkelés leverésében. Riza Hawkeye hadnagy szintén rettentően elfoglalt volt, ami pedig Maria Rosst és Denny Bloch szintén nem voltak elérhetőek, mióta a cretai határon dolgoztak. Így nem tehetett mást, mint várt, miközben agyon idegeskedte magát Ed miatt. Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy ha életveszélyes lett volna a helyzet, arról Mustang értesítette volna. De ez nem nyugtatta meg.

\- Nem lett volna szabad elengednem azt az idiótát! – füstölgött magában Winry, miközben fel-alá járkált a szobában. – A végén még bajba keveri magát, vagy már bajban is van, csak nekem nem szóltak. De ha meghalt volna, arról csak értesítettek volna, nem? Vagy mégsem?

Abbahagyta a járkálást, és az asztalra támaszkodott. Valami hihetetlenül rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, hogy valami történt Eddel. Nem tudta, hogy mi, és talán csak az aggodalom mondatta vele, de nem bírt nyugton maradni. Igaz, hogy a barátja már számtalanszor volt olyan helyzetben, amelyből élő ember a legritkább esetben, vagy soha nem keveredett volna ki élve, de a lány akkor is aggódott. Ed az egyetlen, még megmaradt gyerekkori barátja volt, sőt, több is annál. Családtag, testvér, talán több is, Winry pont ezért aggódott miatta. Szerette Edet, még akkor is, ha a fiú sosem mutatott iránta mást, mint testvéri érzéseket. A lány talán ezért sem vallotta be soha Edwardnak, hogy is érez iránta pontosan, félt a visszautasítástól, hogy Ed majd viccnek fogja fel az egészet. De ettől még aggódott miatta, szerette őt pedig tudta, hogy az érzései sosem fogják elérni a fiút. Halk kopogást hallott az ajtón, majd az ajtó nyílt, és Riza Hawkeye lépett be rajta.

\- Főhadnagy! – szólalt meg meglepetten Winry, majd újra elöntötte az aggodalom. – Mit keres itt? Eddel történt valami? Jól van? Vagy megsérült? Ugye nem halt meg, ugye nem…

\- Semmi baja – szakította félbe Riza a lányt, mire Winry hirtelen elhallgatott. De a félelem nem távozott a szívéből. – Bár biztosat nem tudunk róla, de annyi bizonyos, hogy nem halt meg. Vato Falman altiszt és Kain Fuery főtörzsőrmester jelentették volna, ha bármi szokatlan történik.

\- De nincs semmi baj, akkor miért nem akar velem az ezredes beszélni? – kérdezte a lány idegesen, miközben Riza helyet foglalt a kanapén, és intett Winrynek, hogy tegyen ő is így. – Ugye elmondanák nekem, ha valami történt volna? Már egy hetel elment, és azóta semmi hír nem érkezett felőle – folytatta Winry, miközben leült és idegesen gyűrögetni kezdte a szoknyáját. – Az az idióta mindig bajba keveri magát, még akkor is, amikor nem kéne, és hagyja, hogy aggódjunk miatta! Mintha szánt szándékkal keresné a bajt, mióta… mióta…

\- Ed nem meggondolatlan, vagy legalábbis ennyire nem – mondta Riza, aki pontosan tudta, hogy a fiatal lány mire gondol. – És nem szokatlan, hogy egy hétig nem jelentkezik. Az altiszt és a főtörzsőrmester még nyomoznak a városban, de eddig nem igen jutottak eredményre. Az ezredes azért nem tud fogadni, mert rettentően elfoglalt. A Führer eredményeket követel, és könnyen az ezredesen csattanhat az ostor, ha zárós határidőn belül nem tudunk felmutatni valamit. Ő legalább annyira aggódik Edért, mint te, ezt el kell hinned, Winry.

Winry bólintott. Tudta, hogy Roy Mustang ezredes szinte a saját fiaként bánik Eddel, és bár folyton sértegetik egymást, mégis elismerik egymás érdemeit. Ed pedig, bár sosem mondta, de Winry tisztában volt vele, hogy felnéz a férfira. Akkor is, ha folyton morog, és agyalágyult szoknyavadásznak nevezi a felettesét. De hűséges hozzá, és sosem hagyná cserben. Winry tudta, hogy Roy Mustang nem rossz ember, mégis… nem tudta neki megbocsátani, amit akkor tett, akkor sem, ha a férfi nem önszántából, hanem parancsra cselekedett. De amit tett, az a lány számára megbocsáthatatlan volt, főleg azok után, hogy ő és az ezredes szinte barátokká váltak. Amikor kiderült, hogy Roy Mustang mit tett, az olyan volt Winrynek, mintha elárulták volna, mintha a szívéből téptek volna ki egy darabot, amelyre aztán még jól rá is tapostak. Akkor értette meg, hogy a férfi miért nem tudott soha egyenesen a szemébe nézni, de már késő volt. Késő ahhoz, hogy jóvátegyen egy jóvátehetetlen lépést. Mert vannak dolgok, amelyeket nem lehet megbocsátani.

\- Még mindig nem tudtál neki megbocsátani – mondta Riza, mire Winry a nő szemébe nézett. Nem kérdés volt, inkább megállapítás.

\- Ezt nem lehet megbocsátani – rázta a fejét a lány. – Megölte a szüleimet! Elvette őket tőlem!

\- Örök időkig gyűlölni fogod őt? – kérdezte a főhadnagy, de Winry csak szúrós szemekkel nézett rá, mintha már maga a kérdés is sértette volna. – Az ezredes nem önszántából cselekedett, felsőbb utasítást követett, amelynek nem szegülhetett ellen. Ő legalább annyira irtózott a gondolattól, mint minden jólelkű ember, és azóta is nyomasztja a bűntudat. Tudod, hogy meg akarta ölni magát? Csak Dr. Marcoh-nak hála, hogy nem tette meg.

Winry döbbenten rázta a fejét. Nem, erről nem tudott. Ezt soha senki nem mondta neki. De már megértette, hogy Roy Mustang miért nem akarja fogadni, a rengeteg elfoglaltságára hivatkozva. Inkább menekült Winry elől, csak ne kelljen még egyszer a lány gyűlölettől csillogó tekintetét látnia, ami tovább növeli a bűntudatát. De Winry nem tehetett róla, nem tudott megbocsátani, még ha akart volna is, képtelen lett volna rá. És emiatt haragudott magára. Mert pontosan tudta, hogy milyen az, ha nem mi irányítjuk a cselekedeteinket.

\- Ha van valami fejlemény, értesíteni fogunk – mondta Riza, majd felállt. – Nekem vissza kell mennem a Parancsnokságra, az ezredes már vár. Egyébként ő küldött, hogy tudassam veled, még nincs eredmény.

Elindult az ajtó felé, már majdnem elérte, amikor Winrynek eszébe jutott valami. Muszáj volt kimondania.

\- Mondja meg… – mondta halkan, de Riza azért hallotta. – Mondja meg az ezredesnek, hogy… megértem.

\- Megmondom – biccentett a szőke katonanő, és elhagyta a szobát.

Envy a tetőn állt, onnan nézte, ahogy Ed kisétál az udvarra, majd letelepszik a szökőkút előtti egyik kényelmes padra. A homonculust már nem lepte meg a dolog, bár az igen, hogy a fiú önszántából hagyta el a könyvtárat. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy a szőke túlságosan is igyekszik mindent megtudni, pedig ha megkérdezte volna őt, Envyt, akkor sokkal közelebb jutott volna már a megoldáshoz. Hiszen ki tudna több felvilágosítással szolgálni a homonculusokról, mint olyasvalaki, aki maga is ehhez a fajhoz tartozik? Persze, az esetben Envynek olyan dolgokról is be kéne számolnia, amelyektől irtózott, és amelyek álmatlan éjszakákat okoztak neki. Bár nem volt szüksége alvásra, Envy szeretett néha szunyókálni, de mióta a rémálmok üldözni kezdték, lemondott eme szórakozásáról. Helyette éjszakánként az erdőt járta, a csillagokat bámulta, vagy az embereket riogatta, akik betévedtek az erdőbe, vagy nagy ritkán a kastély udvarára. Néha elgondolkodott, hogy Hohenheim miért hagyta itt, és egyáltalán mi oka volt őt megteremteni. De mindannyiszor csak újra felizzott benne a gyűlölet az iránt a férfi iránt, aki négyszáz évvel ezelőtt életre keltette, majd egyszerűen itt hagyta, mint valami megunt játékot. És persze, ilyenkor egy rakás olyan emléke is a felszínre tört, amelyekre gondolni sem akart.

Inkább Edre fordította a tekintetét, és meglepetten látta, hogy egy veréb száll le nem messze a fiútól. Aztán még egy, és még egy. Hamarosan vagy nyolc madár csicsergett, csipegetett a földön, sőt, az egyik olyan bátor volt, hogy a fiú vállára szállt. Envy hirtelen valami nagyon rosszat érzett odabenn, ahol a szívének kellett lennie. Aztán a gyomrában, mintha gyomron vágták volna. Borzalmas érzés volt, és pontosan tudta, mi az. Irigység, bár keveredett valamivel, aminek nem tudott nevet adni, de nem is nagyon akart. Sóhajtott egyet, majd egy pillanattal később varjúvá változott, és lerepült az egyik fa ágára. A madarak nem vették észre, csak akkor, amikor visszaváltozott eredeti alakjába, és leugrott a fáról. A verebek hangos, rémült csiviteléssel rebbentek felé és menekültek a gyümölcsfákra. Ed megfordult, és szembetalálta magát a homonculusszal.

\- Csak te vagy az – állapította meg a fiú.

\- Miért, mit hittél, Mitugrász? – kérdezte gúnyosan Envy, mire a szőke alkimista ökölbe szorította a kezét.

\- KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY EGY VERÉB IS SIMÁN A HÁTÁRA VEHETNÉ? – üvöltötte dühösen Edward, és Envy felé indult, aki felemelt kézzel hátrált.

\- Jól van, jól van, nem akarok veled harcolni. Akkor megsérülhetek, és az fáj! – mondta a homonculus.

\- Ó, azt hittem, lételemed a harc, miután az első este úgy nekem estél – jegyezte meg Ed, de megállt.

\- Inkább te ugrottál nekem, én csak védekeztem Mit... Ed – javította ki magát gyorsan Envy, mikor látta, hogy az alkimista feje ismét vészesen olyan színt kezd ölteni, mint a kabát, amelyet viselt. – Inkább azt mondd meg, hogy lehet, hogy téged annyira szeretnek az állatok?

Ed megdöbbenve nézett a másikra. Való igaz, sosem látta Envyt állatok közelében, de eddig sosem gondolkodott azon, miért lehet ez. Edwardot ellenben szerették, a fiúnak elég volt csak Denre, Winry kutyájára gondolni, hogy tudja, ez igaz. De gyerekkora óta mindenféle állat közel jött hozzá; madarak, nyulak, mókusok. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Fogalmam sincs – válaszolta. – Talán mert nem éreznek bennem ártó szándékot.

\- Hé! Én is csak akkor vadászom, ha muszáj! – dühöngött Envy. – De engem mégis utálnak, pedig az udvarban levőket sosem hajkurászom. Ennek ellenére menekülnek előlem, félnek előlem, pedig… pedig…

\- Akarod, hogy segítsek? – kérdezte gyengéden Ed, és egyik kezét a homonculus vállára tette. Azt várta, hogy Envy ellöki, mert, ahogy megfigyelte, a homonculus nem igen szerette, ha megérintik.

\- Mintha szükségem lenne a segítségedre! – vágott vissza haragosan Envy. – Majd pont egy alsóbbrendű embernek fogom hagyni, hogy tutujgasson, mint valami ostoba ölebet!

Normális esetben Ed minimum pofonvágta volna Envyt, de látta rajta, hogy el van kenődve. Már lassan megtanulta, hogy a homonculus dühkitöréseit nem mindig kell komolyan venni. Tudta, hogy Envy magányos, egyedül érzi magát, szomorú és igenis szüksége van törődésre. Ed csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy pont ő lenne a megfelelő személy arra, hogy kitöltse az Envy lelkében tátongó űrt. Neki is megvolt a maga gondja, és itt volt ez a Hohenheim-ügy is. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy Hohenheim azonos azzal a férfival, aki az apjának meri nevezni magát, holott erre semmi joga, vagy pedig csak pusztán két ember viseli ugyanazt a nevet. Nem tudta, mire vélje a dolgot, de úgy döntött, inkább elnapolja. Annál is inkább, mert Envy hirtelen megdermedt, és meredten az erdőt kezdte kémlelni. Majd beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Ed, és ő is a szemét kezdte meresztgetni, de semmit sem látott. A homonculusnak egyértelműen jobb látása volt, mint neki, főleg ekkora távolságból.

\- Betolakodók – mondta Envy, és szája gyilkos mosolyra húzódott. – De már nem sokáig.

\- Mit akarsz művelni? – kérdezte a fiatal alkimista, de a választ hamarabb megkapta, mint várta. Nem is akármilyen formában.

Éles, fehér fény kíséretében Envy teste hirtelen megnőtt, megnyúlt, majd hamarosan egy zöld színű, hosszú, lila szemekkel és hegyes fogakkal rendelkező sárkányt jelent meg a helyén. Ed a száját is eltátotta döbbenetében, torkán egy hang nem jött ki, a látvány annyira sokkolta. De így már érthető volt Envy képessége; a homonculus alakváltó volt.

\- Te itt maradsz, míg elintézem azokat a férgeket, akik háborgatni merték az erdőm nyugalmát – mondta Envy, de hangjában több volt a pajkosság, a gyilkos öröm, mint a fenyegetés. Szemmel láthatóan élvezte a vadászatot.

Mielőtt Ed egyáltalán reagálhatott volna, Envy a levegőbe emelkedett, és kirepült a kapu felett, be az erdőbe. Az ifjú állami alkimista a földbe gyökerezett lábbal nézett utána, még mindig nem térve magához a sokkból. Az erdő csendjét pedig hamarosan nagyon is sárkányhoz méltó morgás és emberi sikolyok hangja törte meg.


	8. Chapter 8

Ed nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Amikor meghallotta a sárkányüvöltést, majd a sikításokat, amelyek bizonyára emberektől származtak, legszívesebben nekiiramodott volna, hogy kirohanjon a kapun és a bajbajutottak segítségére siessen. De nem tehette, megígérte Envynek, hogy nem teszi, és meg akarta megszegni az adott szavát. Másfelől tudta, hogy bárkik merészkedtek is be az erdőbe, segítségre van szükségük, mert egymaguk tehetetlenek a sárkánnyá változott homonculusszal szemben. A fiatal alkimista gyötrődött, mert egyfelől az ígérete kötötte, de harcolt benne az emberek iránt érzett segítőkészség is. Nem akarta, hogy még valaki úgy járjon, mint az öccse.

– Al… Hiszen Alt is hagyta meghalni, az öccse halála a lelkén száradt, akárki akármit is mondott. Pedig Roy Mustang ezredes, sőt, Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy, de még King Bradley Führer is mind azt mondták, hogy nem az ő hibája volt. De Ed tudta, hogy tévednek, hogy csak azt akarják, hogy jól érezze magát, pedig azóta is bűntudat gyötörte. Ha nem engedte volna meg Alnak, hogy aznap vele menjen, ha megakadályozta volna, hogy Kimblee rajtuk üssön, ha elé ugrott volna, mindez nem történik meg. Akkor Al még mindig élne, még itt lenne köztük, és most talán együtt vágtak volna neki ennek a kalandnak. Most nem gyötörné őt az örökös bűntudat, hogy az öccse miatta vesztette életé … – suttogta maga elé Ed. – Al… lehet, hogy te meghaltál, de nem hagyom, hogy mások is meghaljanak. Nem lehetek többé felelőtlen, még akkor sem, ha ezzel megszegem az ígéretem, amit valakinek tettem, kisöcsém.

Ed döntött, nem érdekelték a következmények, fogta magát, és futásnak eredt. Kinyitotta a hatalmas kaput, majd rohamléptekben indult a fák közé, ahonnan az üvöltéseket hallotta. Nem érdekelte, hogy Envy mit szól hozzá, hogy mi művel vele. Már semmi sem számított. Meg akarta menteni azokat az embereket, kerül, amibe kerül, még akkor is, ha Envy őt is megöli, amiért megszegte a neki tett ígéretét. Bár tudta, hogy ez nem szép dolog, hiszen annyi mindent nem tudott még, de muszáj volt megtennie, amit meg kellett tennie.

Roy Mustang elgondolkodva ült az irodájában. Mióta híreket kapott Fuerytől és Falmantól, nem volt túl nyugodt, és kezdte bánni, amiért odaküldte két emberét. Hiszen egyikük sem volt túl bátor, de mégis megtettek minden tőlük telhetőt az elmúlt napok során. A jelentések, amelyeket a két katonától kapott, nagyon hasznosak voltak, ám King Bradley, a Führer, a hadsereg vezetője azonban egyre szorongatta az ezredest, aki tudta, hogy kevés ideje van még hátra. A pozíciója függött attól, hogy záros határidőn belül megoldják-e az ügyet. A Führer ugyanis igen hathatós büntetést helyezett kilátásba arra az esetre, ha Mustang és a csapata elbuknának. Nyílt titok volt, hogy Bradley valamiért neheztel a férfira, és alig várja, hogy az hibát kövessen el. Mustang a legutóbbi jelentést olvasta, amelyet Kain Fuery gyorspostával küldött el neki, és igencsak gondterhelt arcot vágott.

– Minden rendben, uram? – kérdezte Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy, aki mint mindig, ezúttal is az irodában ült, és szorgalmasan dolgozott.

– A legutóbbi jelentések csak megerősítik a gyanút, hogy valami valóban van abban az erdőben – mondta Mustang. – Fuery legutóbbi jelentéséből kiderül, hogy Falmannal az egész települést végigkérdezték, még a turistákat is, hogy mit láttak, hallottak. Szinte minden beszámoló megegyezik abban, hogy a szörnyeteg leginkább egy sárkányra hasonlít, amely ugyan veszélyes, de sosem hagyta el az erdőt.

– Nem gondolja, hogy ez különös, ezredes? – tűnődött el a hadnagy. – Vajon mi oka lehet, hogy nem hagyja el az erdőt? Hiszen, ha tud repülni, márpedig a sárkányok a történetek szerint tudnak, akkor könnyedén átrepülhetne az erdő felett. Valami oka kell, hogy legyen, amiért nem merészkedik be a faluba.

– Mire gondol? – nézett az ezredes a nőre. – Gondolja, hogy valami, vagy valaki visszatartja? Mondjuk egy alkímiai kötés?

– Elképzelhető – vont vállat Riza. – Én nem sokat tudok az alkímiáról, de valaminek kell lennie, amiről nem tudunk. Ha Ed nem halt még meg, amit kétlek, akkor ő biztosan választ fog adni erre a kérdésre.

– Remélem is, mert ha nem… – sóhajtott Roy, majd Riza kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. – A Führer igencsak nem sok jóval kecsegtető büntetést helyezett kilátásba, ha esetleg kudarcot vallunk. Most már határidőt szabott.

Riza Hawkeye bölcsen nem szólt, nem kérdezett semmit. Mióta otthagyta Winryt a hotelben, és beszámolt az ezredesnek arról, hogy a lány megbocsátott neki, nem tett semmit, amivel felhívta volna magára a figyelmet. Tudta, hogy ha Roy nem is mutatta ki, de jólesett neki, hogy a szőke, fiatal lány már nem gyűlöli őt azért, amit annak idején kötelességből meg kellett tennie. Pont ezért nem akarta most lerombolni ezt az érzést egy rosszul időzített kérdéssel. Ám a kíváncsiság benne volt, hogy vajon a Führer mégis milyen büntetést szabott ki az ezredesre kudarc esetén. King Bradley négyszemközt beszélt a férfival, és ami kettőjük között elhangzott két nappal korábban, arról senki másnak nem volt tudomása rajtuk kívül.

– Három hét, mindössze ennyi időnk van, főhadnagy – mondta végül Mustang, aki tisztában volt vele, hogy Riza tudni szeretné a részleteket. – Ha nem sikerül három héten belül megoldanunk ezt az ügyet, azt hiszem, kénytelen leszek igencsak meleg holmikat csomagolni. A Führernek szándékában áll északra küldeni engem, mégpedig Briggsbe. Ha Mira Olivier Armstrong alatt kell dolgoznom, az valóban maga lesz a pokol. Pedig csinos nő, csak kissé fagyos.

– Értem – biccentett Riza azzal a kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel, amellyel már szinte mindenkit az őrületbe kergetett a Parancsnokságon. Pedig nagyon is megviselte, hogy esetleg áthelyezhetik az ezredest. – Akkor nincs más dolgunk, mint megoldani az ügyet. Engedje meg, hogy magam menjek oda, hátha több sikerrel járok.

– Főhadnagy, ezt nem engedhetem! – mondta határozottan az ezredes. – Sosem kérném, hogy ilyesfajta veszélynek tegye ki magát! Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kiváló harcos, mesterlövész, de ez akkor is…

– Önként jelentkezem, uram, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy az én feladatom az, hogy magát védjem! – Riza rettenhetetlen tekintete láttán Roy sóhajtott egyet.

– Akkor mindketten megyünk, főhadnagy – mosolyodott el halványan. – Elvégre, ahogy mondta, vigyáznia kell rám.

– Uram! – szalutált a szőke hajú nő.

Roy a fejét csóválta. Sosem tudta kiismerni Riza Hawkeye-t, pedig már az ishvali háborúban is együtt szolgáltak. És talán pont ezért is akarta őt mindig maga mellett tudni. A főhadnagy fontosabb volt az ezredesnek, mintsem azt bevallotta volna bárkinek is, beleértve saját magát is. Hátradőlt, és úgy érezte, most már minden rendben lesz. De azért aggódott Edward Elric miatt, akiről azóta nem kapott semmiféle hírt, hogy azon a délutánon elindult a kastélyhoz. Kíváncsi volt, mi lehet a fiúval.

Envy igencsak élvezte a dolgot. Már több hét eltelt azóta, hogy valami ostoba emberek tévedtek az erdőbe, akiket hajkurászni lehetett. Még nem döntötte el, megöli ezt az édes szerelmespárt, akik olyan balgák voltak, hogy romantikus sétát terveztek a területén, így egyelőre megelégedett azzal, hogy a fák között lavírozva üldözte őket. Hangosan hörgött, fújtatott, ahogy a sárkányok szoktak azokban a régi mesekönyvekben, amelyeket még annak idején _Ő_ olvasott fel neki. Kedvelte a sárkányokat, talán ezért is öltött folyton ilyen alakot, ha idegenek merészkedtek az erdejébe. Csak azt sajnálta, hogy tüzet nem tudott okádni, pedig egy tisztességes sárkánynak az semmiség lett volna. Bár így is elég félelmetes volt, amelynek legjobb bizonyítéka a most sikítva menekülő párocska volt.

– Segítség! – sikította a hosszú, szőkésbarna hajú lány, miközben próbált kitérni Envy elől. – Ne bánts! Ne egyél meg!

– Nancy, ki kell jutnunk innen! Gyere gyorsan! – kiáltotta egy fekete hajú, fiatal fiú, aki vélhetőleg a Nancynek nevezett lány barátja lehetett. – Ha nem igyekszünk, elkap minket.

– Én mondtam neked, hogy ne jöjjünk be az erdőbe! A helyiek figyelmeztettek, hogy ez lesz, de hallgattál te rám? – kérdezte mérgesen Nancy. – Nem, nem hallgattál, és most ez a szörnyeteg mindjárt megesz minket!

Envy kuncogni kezdett, mindig is imádta az emberek félelmét, rettegését, neki ez olyan volt, mint pillangónak a gyertya lángja. Csak őt nem emésztette el, hanem még jobban feltüzelte. A lány hirtelen felbukott, és hangos kiáltással terült el a földön. A fiú valahol előtte futott, majd most megállt és visszafordult. Halálra váltan nézte a jelenetet, ahogy a sárkány Nancy felé közeledik.

Envy már előre élvezte a pillanatot, ahogy szétroppantja a lányt. Igen, ölni akart, ölni, érezni akarta a vér ízét a szájában, hallani akarta a csontok roppanását, a sikolyt, amely a lány halála előtt felhangzik. Felemelkedett, majd zuhanórepülésbe kezdett. Ám mielőtt elérhette volna áldozatát, valami félrelökte, ő pedig egy fának repült, letarolva azt, meg jó pár másikat is mellé. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy igen ismerős alakot pillantott meg nem messze a lánytól. Ed volt az, a homonculus egyből felismerte őt a szőke hajáról, piros kabátjáról és aranyszínű szemeiről. Összehúzta a szemét, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy oda a préda.

– Menjenek! – kiáltotta Ed a rémült párosnak. – Igyekezzenek már! Én majd elbánok vele.

A párosnak több sem kellett, Nancy feltápászkodott, majd a barátjával együtt olyan gyorsan hagyták ott a terepet, ahogy csak tudták. Ed pár pillanatig még utánuk nézett, mialatt a párocska eltűnt a fák között, majd Envy felé fordult, aki lassan visszavette emberi alakját. Az ifjú alkimista tudta, hogy következményei lesznek annak, hogy megszegte az Envynek tett ígéretét, de most nem érdekelte, csupán az, hogy megmentett két szerencsétlent, akik ostoba módon betévedtek ide. A homonculus feltápászkodott, majd összeszűkült szemekkel nézte a fiút. Dühös volt, ezt Ed látta rajta, de nem tudta, hogy azért, mert megszegte az egyezségüket, vagy azért, mert megmentette azt a két embert. Talán mind a kettő, gondolta a szőke, de leginkább a második eshetőségre tippelt.

– MÉGIS MIT MŰVELTÉL?! – fakadt ki Envy olyan hangosan, hogy még a madarak is, amelyek eddig esetleg nem repültek el, most menekülőre fogták. – Hogy volt képed ezt tenni?! Milyen jogon?!

– Nem hagyhattam, hogy megöld azokat az embereket! – válaszolta Ed mérgesen, és egy lépést tett a homonculus felé, aki nem mozdult, csak meredten nézte őt. – Tudom, hogy megszegtem az egyezségünket azzal, hogy elhagytam a kastély területét, de nem akartam, hogy ártatlanokat ölj!

– Ártatlanokat?! Még hogy ártatlanok! – nevette el magát a homonculus. – Az emberek nem ártatlanok, egyikük sem, ha tudni akarod! – váltott komolyra, és a vidámsága egy pillanat alatt odalett. – Az emberek gyilkosok, kegyetlenek, hiszen a fajtád ok nélkül gyilkol, robbant ki háborúkat, nem? Ti élvezitek, ha ölhetitek, kínozhatjátok egymást, de engem neveztek szörnyetegnek?! Engem?! Envyt, aki csak megvédi, ami az övé! Gyilkosok vagytok, és hazugok! Te sem tartottad be, amit ígértél! Te sem vagy különb, te is csak olyan vagy, mint Ő! Ő is azt ígérte, hogy sosem hagy magamra, de elment, engem pedig itt hagyott! Hazudott nekem, hazudott, hazudott!

Ed döbbenten nézte, ahogy Envy kiabál, ahogy lassan a földre csúszik és átölelve ringatja magát előre-hátra. Nem tudott szólni, hirtelen mozdulni sem, mert most kezdte megérteni a dolgokat. Valaki, valószínűleg az, aki létrehozta Envyt, elhagyta őt. Vajon meghalt? Vagy egyszerűen távozott és magára hagyta a homonculust? Ezt nem tudta, de érezte, hogy ez okozhatta, hogy Envy kétségbeesetten tart távol mindenkit magától. És Ed… Edet befogadta, megtűrte, ő pedig megszegte az egyezségüket, így Envy jogosan érezhette, hogy újfent elárulták.

Végül az ifjú alkimista összeszedte magát, és lassú léptekkel elindult a homonculus felé. Envy reszketett, karjaival ölelte magát, miközben szaggatottan sírt. A fiú tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie, nem akarta magára haragítani még jobban a már amúgy is bosszúszomjas lényt. Tudta, hogy Envy magányos, hogy nem akarja, hogy ezt mások is lássák rajta. Megértette ezeket az érzéseket, így mikor odaért a homonculushoz, csak letérdelt elé, de nem csinált semmit. Envy ugyan megérezte, hogy Ed ott van előtte, de nem mozdult, nem akarta megadni a másiknak az örömet, hogy újra legyőzöttnek és gyengének lássa.

– Menj el… – suttogta Envy. – Menj el, és… sose gyere vissza…

– Nem – válaszolta határozott, de gyengéd hangon Ed. – Nem megyek el. Tudom, hogy hibáztam, és hogy nem volt jogom ezt tenni, de… egyszerűen képtelen voltam megállni, hogy ne avatkozzam közbe. Nevezd emberi gyengeségnek, de nem bírom nézni, ha emberek halnak meg, vagy ha valaki bajban van.

– Nincs szükségem rád! – mondta Envy, de a fejét nem emelte fel. – Nincs szükségem senkire, és tudod jól, hogy most azonnal megölhetnélek. – A hangja fenyegetően hangzott, sokkal fenyegetőbben, mint amennyi szándék jelenleg a homonculusban volt a gyilkolásra.

– Tudom – biccentett Ed, és lassan kinyúlva, megérintette a homonculus vállát. Envy megremegett, de nem húzódott el, pont, mint az első alkalommal. Nem is nagyon tudott volna, mivel hátával egy kisebb sziklának támaszkodott. – De akkor sem megyek el, még egyszer nem hagylak magadra. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint az, aki itt hagyott, akkor sem, ha nem tudom, miről van szó. Nem kérem, hogy bízz bennem, de adj egy esélyt, hogy jóvátegyem, amit elkövettem. Ebben mi emberek nagyon jók vagyunk – mosolyodott el halványan.

Envy nem válaszolt azonnal, nem tudta, mit mondjon. Még soha senki sem akart önszántából itt maradni vele. Még soha senki nem kért tőle második esélyt, és még soha senki nem próbálta őt megvigasztalni. Ezek olyan dolgok voltak, amelyeket eddig nem tapasztalt, és nemcsak ideges lett tőlük, de félelemmel is töltötték el ezek az új érzések, amelyek Ed szavai hatására kavarogtak benne. Akarta, hogy Ed maradjon, hiszen a szíve mélyén igenis társaságot akart. De félt, túlságosan félt, hogy újra csalódni fog. Mégis, valahol a lelke mélyén tudta, érezte, hogy megbízhat a fiatal alkimistában, de ez a bizalom olyan törékeny volt, ahogy halálra rémítette. Gyűlölte magát, amiért gyarló, ostoba, gyenge emberi érzések kerítették hatalmukba, de akarta őket. Akarta, hogy Ed maradjon, hiszen ő volt Envy, az irigy homonculus, aki mindig azt akarta, ami másoknak van. Végül nagyot sóhajtott, és felemelte a fejét. Tekintete gyanakvó volt, és úgy nézett az előtte térdelő fiatal, szőke fiúra, hogy az megértse, ha újfent hazudik neki, akkor megöli.

– Rendben – bólintott. – De nem azért adok neked új esélyt, mert te kérted, hanem azért, mert elég érdekes vagy ahhoz, hogy még egy ideig megtartsalak, Mitugrász – vigyorodott el pimaszul.

– KIT NEVEZEL OLYAN KICSINEK, HOGY MÉG EGY HANGYA IS KÖRBERÖHÖGNÉ?! – kiabált Ed az öklét rázva, mire Envy hangos nevetésben tört ki. Pár pillanattal később pedig Ed is követte.

A délutáni vonat befutott a Központi Város pályaudvarára. A peront hamarosan elözönlötték az utasok, ahogy a ki- és beszállás folyt. Az egyik kocsiból magas, szőke hajú férfi szállt, kezében egy jókora bőrönddel. A férfi arcra nagyjából a negyvenes évei végén járhatott, hosszú, szőke haját lófarokba fogta, borostyánszínű szemeit szemüveg mögé rejtette, arcát szőke, szépen nyírt szakáll keretezte. Ruházata egy szürke nadrág, fekete cipő, fehér ing és barna mellény és barna, hosszú kabát volt. Mikor kiszállt, körbenézett, majd határozottan indult el az egyik kijárat felé, átvágva a tömegen. Nem volt benne semmi különös, sokan mégis megfordultak utána, mintha valami különleges erő, vagy aura lengte volna körül.

Mihelyst elhagyta a pályaudvart megállt, és szétnézett, majd tekintetét az égre szegezte, mintha keresne valamit. Végül nagyot sóhajtott.

– Szóval ez a Központi Város – dünnyögte az orra alatt, miközben határozottan elindult az egyik utcán. – Hát, az elmúlt évek során sokat változott, az szent igaz. Csak az a kérdés, vajon ő is itt van-e még, mert mindenképpen figyelmeztetnem kell. Igen, muszáj tudnia, hogy ne menjen be az erdőbe.

Azzal az alak folytatta útját, miközben gondolataiba merült.


	9. Chapter 9

Ednek fogalma sem volt, hogy sikerült visszaérniük a kastélyba. Arra sem emlékezett, mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy az erdőben megmentette azokat az embereket. Hirtelen arra eszmélt, hogy Envy ott kuporog a hatalmas nappaliban egy gyönyörűen faragott, mélyzöld, puha kárpittal bevont kanapén, maga köré csavart, krémszínű pléddel, miközben ő, Ed mellette ül és tanácstalanul mered az egyébként folyton gúnyos, hol vidám, hol vérszomjas homonculusra. Envy az erdőben először meg akarta ölni, aztán letargiába süllyedt, végül gúnyolódott vele, most meg itt ül magába roskadva, mintha a világ minden gondja az ő vállát nyomná. A fiatal, szőke alkimista nem értette a dolgot, mivel Envy kiismerhetetlen volt, a hangulata pedig gyorsabba változott, mint az időjárás. Nem akart szólni, nem akarta megzavarni a homonculust, aki szemmel láthatóan teljesen a saját gondolataiba fordult, szinte ügyet sem vetett a mellette ülő, gondterhelt arcú fiúra. Legalábbis Ed így gondolta, ám a valóság egyáltalán nem volt ilyen egyszerű.

Envy nagyon is tisztában volt Ed jelenlétével, és valahogy furcsán jólesett neki a fiú közelsége. Ez pedig meglepte, de egyszersmind meg is rémisztette, mégsem tett semmit, hogy elriassza, vagy elűzze a fiatal alkimistát. Pedig azelőtt mindent megtett, hogy az emberek minél jobban féljenek tőle, ha valaki megpróbált a közelébe férkőzni, elűzte, vagy megölte. Nem volt szüksége senkire, legalábbis azt hitte, pedig az elvileg nem is létező lelke mélyén mindennél jobban vágyott valakire, aki mellette van. Hiszen ő volt Envy, az irigy homonculus, aki mindig arra vágyott, amit nem kaphatott meg, ami másoknak volt; család, törődés, szeretet. Amióta csak Ed megérkezett, Envy élete a feje tetejére állt, az eddig békés, magányos élete nem létezett többé. A fiatal, szőke alkimista alapjaiban változtatott meg mindent, pusztán azzal, hogy itt volt. Envy pedig akarta ezt, vágyott rá, kellett neki a másik jelenléte, egyszerűen szüksége volt rá. De mégsem merte szavakba önteni a gondolatait, mintha félt volna attól, hogy a másik visszautasítja. Így csak csendben, mozdulatlanul ült és bámult maga elé, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Hiszen mit is mondhatott volna a fiatal alkimistának? Nem tudta, hogy Ed szándékai őszinték-e, hogy valóban betartja-e a szavát, hogy vele marad-e. Envy akarta ezt, de nem merte megkérdezni, hogy a szőke csak ott, a pillanat hevében ígérte-e meg neki azokat a dolgokat, vagy komolyan is gondolta. A homonculus, akit annak idején csúnyán elárultak és magára hagytak, már félt bízni bárkiben is.

\- Envy – hallotta meg hirtelen Ed hangját, mire egy pillanatra ledermedt. A hang olyan kedves volt, lágy, amilyet régen nem hallott. – Jól vagy?

\- Persze – suttogta a homonculus, de nem mozdult ülő helyzetéből, csak szorosabban maga köré tekerte a plédet. Ám ezzel csak az ellenkezőjét mutatta annak, amit mondott. – Miért, mit gondoltál? Hogy egy ilyen kis apróság már letör, Mitugrászkám?

Ed normál esetben már régen leüvöltötte volna Envy fejét, amiért megint a méretével piszkálja, de a homonculus hangjában ezúttal nyoma sem volt a szokásos irritáló gúnynak. Mintha csak a szokás kedvéért használná a már megszokott gúnynevet az apró termetű alkimistára. Ezt Ed is megérezte, ezért nem teremtette le a másikat, amiért az újfent gúnyolódni mert vele. Megérezte, hogy Envy szavaiban inkább fásultság, reményvesztettség és félelem van, amit nem akart kimutatni. Mintha kétségbeesetten óvni akarta volna magát attól, hogy bárki sebezhetőnek lássa. Edet pedig fejbe vágta a felismerés, hogy a homonculus mennyire hasonlít rá. Hiszen ő sem akarta sosem kimutatni, ha szomorú volt, ha fájt valamije, inkább elrejtette az érzéseit mindenki elől, mert nem akarta, hogy bárki aggódjon miatta. Amikor elvesztette Alt, akkor is olyan gyorsan próbált vidám lenni, ahogy tudott, még akkor is, ha belül majdnem megszakadt a szíve a veszteségtől. És csak sejtette, hogy Envyvel is valami borzalmas, valami rettentően fájdalmas dolog történt, ami miatt senkit sem enged be a szívébe, hanem inkább eltaszítja azt, aki közel akar kerülni hozzá. És bár nem tudta, hogy függhet ez össze Hohenheimmel, azzal a rohadékkal, aki nem átallotta Ed és Al apjának nevezni magát, de ha Envy ismerte őt, tudni akarta, milyen kapcsolat van köztük. Már éppen rákérdezett volna, amikor Envy hirtelen felé fordult, ő pedig egyszeriben megnémult azoknak a gyönyörű, lila színű szempárnak a látványától. Szinte elveszett abban a tekintetben, és érezte, hogy kezd melege lenni. Csak az térítette vissza a valóságba, hogy meghallotta Envy hangját.

\- Miért maradtál? – kérdezte a homonculus, mire a szőke alkimista pislogott párat. – Elmehettél volna.

\- Megígértem, hogy maradok – vont vállat nemtörődöm módon Ed, miközben gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy kerülje a másik tekintetét. – Egyébként is, ha nem oldom meg ezt az ügyet, az az idióta barom a végén elevenen megnyúz – morogta kelletlenül, amivel kiérdemelt Envytől egy halk kuncogást. – Hé, nem vicces, te alakváltó ananász!

\- Ananász? – nevetett Envy. – Sok mindennek hívtak már, de ananásznak még nem. Nem is vagyok rücskös.

\- De a hajad hasonlít egy ananász leveleire – mutatott rá a szőke, amivel Envy sem tudott ellenkezni, csak kuncogott tovább. – Úgy látom, már jobban érzed magad.

\- Kicsit – ismerte el a homonculus, és bár vidámnak tűnt, Ed mégis észrevette a szomorúság árnyát a tekintetében. – De ez kevés az átok megtöréséhez.

\- Átok? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Ed, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Miféle átokról beszélsz? Átkok nem léteznek, mindenre van magyarázat. Még az állítólagos szörnyre is a kastélyban, aki nem is annyira… szörnyeteg…

Envy nem válaszolt, Ed pedig azt hitte, esetleg valami rosszat mondott, amivel megbántotta a homonculust. Pedig csak kimondta, amit gondolt, hiszen ő egyáltalán nem tartotta Envyt szörnyetegnek. Végül az alkimista kinyúlt, és óvatosan Envy fejére tette a kezét. A homonculus döbbenten pislogott, ahogy Ed óvatosan simogatni kezdte, és a tekintetében mintha némi hála és megkönnyebbülés látszott volna. A szőke örült neki, és halványan elmosolyodott, mert érezte, hogy a másik, bár még tart attól, hogy elhagyja, de már kezdi őt elfogadni. Annak ellenére, hogy Envy életveszélyes és igen szeszélyes volt, most olyan volt, mint egy megszeppent, elhagyott gyerek, aki másra sem vágyik, minthogy valaki szeresse és törődjön vele. Ed pedig most pont ezt tette.

\- Nem vagy szörnyeteg – mondta lágyan Ed. – Nem tudom, miért gondolod ezt magadról. Tény, hogy kiismerhetetlen vagy, indulatos és nem tudom, hányadán állok veled, de semmiképpen nem neveznélek szörnyetegnek.

\- Mert még semmit sem értesz – suttogta Envy. – Én sosem mehetek el innen, amíg az átok, amit ő tett rám, meg nem törik.

\- Kicsoda az az ő? – kérdezte Ed. – És miféle átokról van szó? Mesélj el mindent, hátha segíthetek.

Envy a fiatal alkimista mézszínű szemeibe nézett, és azokban nem látott mást, csak őszinteséget és segíteni akarást. Őszinteség… Milyen régen is volt már, hogy Envy ilyesmit látott bárki tekintetében. Azt hitte, hogy ő is őszinte lesz hozzá, hiszen az elején tanítgatta, kedves volt hozzá, de aztán… A homonculus beharapta az alsó ajkát, majd bólintott. Elvégre, akár el is mondhatta, nem igaz? Semmit sem ártott az, ha valaki tud az átokról, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy az úgysem törik meg. Nagy levegőt vett, és beszélni kezdett.

\- Négyszáz évvel ezelőtt történt – kezdett bele Envy, mire Ed szemei elkerekedtek. Négyszáz év! Azt tudta, hogy a homonculusok elég sokáig élnek, és nehéz őket elpusztítani, de négyszáz év az nagyon hosszú idő. – Akkor alkotott engem. Fájdalmas volt megszületni, én nem is akartam, jó volt nekem odabenn a többiekkel. De másképp döntött, és én éltem. Az elején tanítgatott, kedves volt hozzám, minden szép és jó volt, ahogy egyre több dolgot ismertem meg a világból. De sosem engedett ki a kastély területéről, azt mondta, hogy az emberek nem viselnének el, bántanának. De én… tudni akartam, látni akartam. Ő sokszor elment az erdőn túlra, engem viszont nem engedett, és nem értettem, miért. Egyre gyakrabban ment el, egyre hosszabb időre, engem pedig magamra hagyott.

\- Biztosan magányos lehettél – mondta Ed, mire Envy bólintott. – Sosem mondta, miért megy el?

\- Nem – rázta a homonculus a fejét -, de minden útjáról mindenféle fura könyveket hozott, meg néha furcsa tárgyakat, amikkel bezárkózott egy földalatti helyiségbe. Néha napokig, vagy hetekig nem láttam, és hiányzott. Akartam, hogy velem legyen. Néha annyira, hogy dühös voltam. Aztán rájöttem, hogy tudok alakot váltani, és amikor ő is rájött, tanítani kezdett. De már nem volt ugyanaz. Türelmetlen lett, bosszús, mintha valami bántaná, de nem mondta el. Gyakran dühös volt, megbüntetett, de nem érdekelt, mert legalább törődött velem. De aztán egyre jobban el akartam menni, egyre erősebb lettem, egyre több gondot okoztam neki. Kegyetlen lettem, vérszomjas, még őt is bántottam néha, amit nem szabadott. Ő volt a mesterem, a gazdám, az alkotóm, engedelmeskednem kellett neki, de nem akartam. Néha láttam embereket, amikor madár alakjában az erdő felett repültem. Boldogok voltak, nevettek, táncoltak, kézen fogva sétáltak. Én is akartam ilyet. Azt akartam, ami nekik volt, de túl veszélyes voltam, ő pedig nem akarta megadni, amire vágytam. Aztán egy nap… történt valami…

\- Micsoda? – kérdezte Ed lélegzetvisszafojtva, mert érezte, hogy ez volt az ok, amiért Envy egyedül élt.

\- Egyetlen egyszer hagytam el az erdőt – mondta Envy, és Ed látta, hogy megremeg, mintha rossz emlék lenne. – Ő odalenn volt, dolgozott valamin, én pedig azt hittem, sosem fog rájönni, mit tervezek. Csak egy kicsi időre akartam kiszakadni, hogy megnézzem az emberi világot. Egy kisváros volt az erdő mellett, nem nagyobb, mint a mostani. Fából ácsolt házak álltak mindenhol, este volt, az emberek valami mulatságot tartottak. Nevettek és táncoltak a tűz körül, boldognak tűntek, nekem pedig eszemben sem volt alakot váltani. Pedig talán, ha megteszem, nem keveredek vele semmibe. Közeledtem hozzájuk, és amikor észrevettek, a zene megszűnt, az emberek megálltak a táncban és rám néztek. Éreztem, hogy baj van, az emberek szemében rettegés és undor látszott. Aztán az egyik férfi azt kiáltotta, "Szörnyeteg! Végezzünk vele!" Fáklyákat, köveket, botokat hajigáltak rám. Az egyik fáklya megégetett, hiába próbáltam védeni magam, hiába mondtam, hogy nem akarok senkit bántani. Csak kíváncsi voltam. Nagyon fájt, égetett a tűz, én pedig feldühödtem és sárkánnyá változva tombolni kezdtem. Elveszítettem az eszem, sok embert megöltem és megsebesítettem, majd visszamenekültem a kastélyba. Senki sem jött utánam, én pedig azt hittem, ő sosem jön rá, mi történt.

\- De rájött, igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan Ed, miközben elborzadva hallgatta Envy történetét. Szörnyetegnek nevezték, bántották, nem csoda, hogy kiakadt. Envy bólintott.

\- Másnap este magához hívott, és elmondta, hogy tudja, mit műveltem, hogy valóban nem vagyok más, csupán egy lelketlen szörnyeteg, amiért ártatlanokat öltem. Meg sem hallgatta a mondandómat, meg sem akarta! – fakadt ki a homonculus, és szemében könnyek csillogtak, miközben kezeit dühösen ökölbe szorította. Ed tehetetlenül nézte. – Átkot bocsátott rám, hogy többé ne okozhassak senkinek sem bajt. Azt mondta, addig nem hagyhatom el az erdőt, míg bele nem szeretek valakibe, és amíg az érzéseim viszonzásra nem találnak. Azzal magamra hagyott, és többé nem tért vissza. Azóta négyszáz év telt el, én pedig itt élek egyedül, magányosan bezárva egy erdőbe egy átok miatt. Úgyhogy ne mondd, hogy nem vagyok szörnyeteg! Kegyetlenebb, és veszélyesebb vagyok, mintsem el tudnád képzelni, Edward Elric! Soha többé nem hagyom magam megvezetni senkitől! Még tőled sem!

Ed tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Envy arcán könnyek folynak végig, részben a fájdalomtól, részben a dühtől. Egész testében remegett, kezei már fehérek voltak, ahogy ökölbe szorította őket. A fiatal alkimista sajnálta őt, hiszen egyáltalán nem tekintette szörnyetegnek Envyt, annál inkább azt, aki itt hagyta, bántotta, megalázta és bezárta, nem törődve azzal, mi lesz vele, mit érez. Ed szinte saját magát látta Envyben, hiszen őt is elhagyta az apja. Igen, Hohenheim egyszerűen lelépett, amikor Ed és Al még kisgyermekek voltak, az anyjuk, Trisha pedig néhány évvel később meghalt úgy, hogy végig azt a rohadékot várta, aki soha többé nem tért vissza. Ed sosem tudott neki megbocsátani, még most is emésztette a harag, ha arra az emberre gondolt, akit nem tudott és nem is akart az apjának nevezni. Nem tudta, mit tehetne, így csak várt, míg Envy végre-valahára lecsillapodott. Ekkor Ed két kezébe fogta Envyét, aki megtört, részben még dühös, de értetlen szemekkel nézett a szőkére.

\- Én nem foglak elhagyni, Envy – mondta komolyan Ed, és bár tudta, hogy ez hogy hangozhat, de őszintén így gondolta. – Nem volt szép dolog, amit az az alak művelt veled, de én nem hagylak cserben. Igaz, hogy alapvetően azért jöttem, hogy leszámoljak veled, de talán… - elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, mielőtt kibökte volna, mire gondol. – Esetleg… lehet más kimenetele is az ügynek.

\- Mégis, miféle? – kérdezte Envy, és Ed kihallott valami újat a homonculus hangjából. Egyszerre volt reménykedő, kissé megtört, ugyanakkor mintha némi kíváncsiság és incselkedés is lett volna benne.

\- Nos, hát… – kezdte Ed, majd arra ocsúdott, hogy Envy arca alig néhány centire van az övétől, ő pedig egyenesen belenéz azokba a gyönyörű, ametisztszínű szemekbe. Annyira meghökkent, hogy ez minden gondolatot egyből kitörölt a fejéből. Semmi sem jutott eszébe, az agya olyan lett, mint egy darab hófehér papír. Ez pedig úgy tűnt, felettébb mulattatja a másikat.

Roy Mustang igencsak meglepődött, amikor jelentették neki, hogy látogatója van, aki mindenképpen beszélni szeretne vele. Az ezredes nem volt éppen rózsás hangulatban, hiszen alig tíz perce szabadult a Führer irodájából, ahol része volt egy alapos fejmosásban. Bár King Bradley legalább engedélyezte, hogy ő és Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy vidékre utazzanak az erdőhöz, viszont megjegyezte, arra számított, hogy az ezredes hatékonyabb lesz, ha már magát a híres Acél alkimistát küldte a kastélyhoz. Úgy tűnt, a Führert bosszantja a késlekedés, ami nem is volt csoda, hiszen "csak" a hadsereg hírneve múlott ezen az ügyön. Pont ezért, Roy egyáltalán nem örült neki, hogy zaklatják, de amikor meghallotta, hogy nem Winry Rockbell az, mégis hajlott rá, hogy fogadja a látogatót. Winry esetében ugyanis még mindig nyomasztotta a bűntudat, amiért annak idején végzett a lány szüleivel. És nem volt mentség az, hogy kötelességből tette, még akkor is, ha Winry azt üzente, megérti a férfi indokait. Roy a homlokát masszírozva sóhajtott, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtón, és mikor felnézett, egy magas termetű férfit pillantott meg.

\- Jó napot! Roy Mustang ezredeshez van szerencsém? – kérdezte az idegen mély, bariton hangon, ahogy beljebb lépett.

\- Én lennék – bólintott az ezredes, miközben kezet nyújtott a vendégnek, amit az el is fogadott. – Ő pedig itt Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy – mutatta be beosztottját.

\- Kisasszony – biccentett barátságosan a férfi, miközben Roy végre tüzetesebben is megnézte.

Magas volt, nála is magasabb, azon kívül izmos testalkatú, ezt a ruháján keresztül is lehetett látni. Nagyjából a negyvenes évei végén járhatott, szőke haját copfba fogta, borostyánszínű szemeit szemüveg mögé rejtette, arcának másik dísze pedig a szépen nyírt, karban tartott szakáll volt. Egyszerű ruhát viselt, fekete cipőt, barna nadrágot, fehér inget, barna mellényt és ugyanilyen színű hosszú kabátot. Fáradtnak tűnt, mint aki sokat utazott, így Roy hellyel kínálta, amit az idegen köszönettel el is fogadott. Az ezredes pedig azon tűnődött, honnan olyan ismerős neki az alak. Biztos volt benne, hogy még sosem látta ezelőtt, mégis, a vonásai nagyon emlékeztették valakire. Csak éppen nem tudott rájönni, hogy kire, pedig a megoldás ott motoszkált az agyában. Mindenesetre az idegen nem tűnt veszélyesnek, de mégis volt benne valami, ami óvatosságra intette az ezredest.

\- Szabad megkérdeznem, mégis kit tisztelhetek önben, és milyen ügyben óhajtott velem beszélni? – kérdezte végül Roy, aki igencsak kíváncsi volt már.

\- Elnézését kérem, ezredes! – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi, majd arca hirtelen komorrá vált. – A nevem van Hohenheim, és egy nagyon fontos ügyben szeretnék beszélni önnel.

\- Van Hohenheim?! – kérdezte döbbenten Mustang, mert hirtelen rájött, honnan olyan ismerős számára a név. Ugyan, csak egyszer hallotta, amikor Riesenboolban járt, hogy Pinako Rockbell-lel beszéljen Edről. Mindez azután történt, hogy Ed elveszítette a jobb karját és a bal lábát. – Edward Elric apja?

\- Így van – biccentett a férfi. – Ő itt van?

\- Nincs, éppen küldetésen van – válaszolta Riza Hawkeye, mire Hohenheim összehúzta a szemét.

\- Ugye nem egy bizonyos kastélynál egy bizonyos erdőben? – kérdezte komolyan, de hangjából kihallatszott az aggodalom. – Mert ha igen, óriási veszélyben van. Azonnal vissza kell hozni onnan, mielőtt az a szörnyeteg vele is végez, ha nem tette már meg.

\- Miféle szörnyetegről van szó, uram? – kérdezte Roy, aki érezhetően dühös és ideges lett annak hallatán, hogy Ednek baja eshet. Bár ő és az Acél alkimista sosem jöttek ki valami jól egymással, de attól még féltette a fiút. – Mégis mit tud, amit mi nem? Válaszoljon! Mert mendemondákat mi is hallottunk erről a bizonyos lényről, amely sárkány alakjában mutatkozik és több támadás is köthető a személyéhez!

\- Az a valami egy szörnyeteg, elég, ha ennyit tudnak. Egy homonculus, amiről botor módon azt hittem, jól elzártam, de úgy tűnik, tévedtem – sóhajtott a szőke férfi. – Én is csak nemrég értesültem a támadásokról, és azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztessem magukat, ám úgy tűnik, elkéstem.

\- Homon… culus?! – nézett döbbenten Roy a férfira, és Riza sem jutott szóhoz. – Az… az lehetetlen! Homonculusok nem léteznek! De ha mégis… Úristen! És én mennyi embert küldtem oda, én ostoba!

Roy Mustang halálra vált arccal nézett előbb Hohenheimre, majd Rizára, aztán, mielőtt bárki megakadályozhatta volna, futásnak eredt, kifelé a szobából, keresztül a folyosón. Maga mögött hallotta a főhadnagy kopogó lépteit, majd hamarosan Hohenheim is csatlakozott hozzájuk. De Royt nem érdekelte, mert most, hogy tudta, mivel áll szemben, vagy legalábbis tudni vélte, csak egy cél vezérelte. Meg kellett ölnie a bestiát, és erre ki más lett volna alkalmasabb, mint a Láng alkimista? Ha nem is kedvelte túlzottan Edward Elricet, de akkor is féltette, és nem akarta, hogy egy beosztottja az ő hibájából haljon meg.


	10. Chapter 10

Ed elmélázva ült az étkezőasztalnál, és a vele szemben ülő homonculust nézte, akit szemmel láthatóan semmi sem érdekelt, csupán az étel. A fiatal alkimista azonban képtelen volt akár egy falatot is magába erőltetni most, hogy ismerte Envy történetét. Az alakváltót is ugyanúgy eldobták, mint őt és Alt, mintha nem kellenének senkinek. Nem tudta, hogyan kérdezzen rá Envynél az alkotója nevére, pedig tudni akarta. És Envy ismerte Hohenheimet, de hogy honnan, arra nem kérdezett még rá, mintha valami visszatartotta volna. Talán az a rohadék járt itt? De hiszen, akkor halottnak kéne lennie, ám visszaemlékezett, hogy Envy milyen képet vágott, amikor kiejtette a férfi nevét. Mintha sokkal mélyebb kapcsolat lett volna köztük, holott a homonculus elmondása szerint Ed az első ember, akit nem ölt meg, vagy kergetett el az elmúlt évszázadok alatt.

A szőke végül úgy döntött, a kérdéseit elteszi későbbre, annál is inkább, mert megérezte magán Envy tekintetét. Mikor felnézett, egy aggódó, ametisztszínű szempárral találta szemben magát, mire megrázta a fejét, és végre-valahára nekilátott a sültnek. Nem is volt olyan rossz, sőt, egyenesen fenséges volt, és Ed biztos volt benne, hogy ha így folytatja, és Envy továbbra is ilyen finomakat fog főzni, akkor felszed pár kilót. Ugyanakkor aggasztotta, hogy esetleg Mustang a végén képes lesz idejönni, vagy utána küldeni valakit, hacsak nem tette már meg ezt korábban. A felettese nem hitt a tündérmesékben, ő azonban jól bekeveredett egybe, ami inkább egy tragédiával átszőtt horror volt, mintsem gyermekeknek szánt történet.

\- Mi a baj, Apróság? – kérdezte Envy, mire Ed keze egyből ökölbe szorult.

\- KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY BELEFULLADNA EGY TÓCSÁBA?! – kiabálta dühösen, mire a homonculus csak nevetett. – Mégis mi olyan vicces? – dohogott tovább, de a másik csak kuncogva rázta a fejét.

\- Téged olyan könnyű felbosszantani, Edward Elric – vigyorgott Envy jókedvűen. – De tényleg, mi ütött beléd? Mintha gondterhelt lennél egy kicsit – váltott komolyabb hangnemre, és a tekintetén is látszott, hogy őszintén érdekli a dolog. – Alig eszel, csak turkálod az ételt, pedig nem volt könnyű levadászni a nyulakat. Nagyon el tudnak rejtőzni.

\- Semmi csak… sok dolog jár a fejemben – vallotta be Ed. – Az, amit meséltél, meg hogy már egy hét, sőt, majdnem kettő eltelt, mióta eljöttem a Központi Városból. Nem csodálnám, ha a felettesem, az a miniszoknya mániás idióta utánam küldene egy szakasznyi katonát, vagy ő maga jönne ide. Elvégre, jó ideje nem jelentkeztem. És az egyezségünk értelmében nem mehetek el, ugyebár.

Envy elgondolkodva nézte Edet. Valóban nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy azzal, hogy alkut kötöttek, arra kárhoztatta a mélynövésű alkimistát, hogy soha többé ne tegye ki a lábát a kastély kapuján túlra. Persze tudta, hogy Ed az államnak dolgozik, és tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb keresni fogják, ha nem tér vissza. Hiszen nem ő volt az első állami alkimista, vagy egyenruhás, aki eljött ide. Az elmúlt hónapokban Amestris dicsőnek nem igazán nevezhető hadseregének jó pár tagjával volt szerencséje, akik viszont balszerencséjükre nem élték túl a vele való találkozást. Tudta, hogy Ed mit vállalt, amikor beleegyezett, hogy vele marad, és soha többé nem hagyja őt magára. De a homonculus halhatatlan volt, az apró termetű alkimista viszont halandó. Ed esetében az örökké legfeljebb néhány évtizedet jelentett, és Envy csak most döbbent rá, hogy végül így is, úgy is egyedül marad. Akár megtörik az átok, akár nem. A legborzasztóbb az volt, hogy úgy érezte, kezd kötődni a fiatal fiúhoz, talán túlságosan is, és egyszeriben féltékeny volt, ha arra gondolt, hogy Edwardot mások is várják, hogy vannak, akik aggódnak érte, akik képesek lennének eljönni érte. De hát ez volt, ő, Envy. Ő volt a féltékeny, irigy homonculus, aki mindig azt akarta, ami másoknak volt, ám ő sosem kaphatta meg. Ez pedig, úgy érezte, lassan felemészti, és megöli őt belül. Tudta, hogy Ed nem szegné meg az adott szavát, hogy itt maradna vele, hiszen köti az egyezségük, de végül úgyis elvennék őt tőle.

Nézte a szőke alkimistát, aki lassan eszegeti a nyúlból készült ragut, és közben lassan elszánta magát. Igen, muszáj volt meglépnie, mert érezte, ha Ed továbbra is itt marad, akkor annál nehezebb lesz végül elengednie. Most kell megtennie, mielőtt a köztük levő kapocs túl szorossá válik, és túl fájdalmas lesz a búcsú. Megvárta, míg Ed végez az étkezéssel, ő pedig elmosogat, csak azután hívta a szőkét egy kis sétára. Ed megérezte, hogy Envy valahogy furán viselkedik, mert ahogy megálltak a szökőkútnál, a homonculus nem fordult felé, háttal állt neki, a testtartásában pedig volt valami szokatlan, valami idegen, amitől Ed hátán végigfutott a hideg.

\- Envy? – szólalt meg halkan, mire a homonculus sóhajtott egyet, de továbbra sem fordult felé. – Megbántottalak valamivel? Ha igen, sajnálom, én nem…

\- Menj el! – suttogta Envy halkan, Ed pedig azt hitte, rosszul hall. – Menj el! Elengedlek.

\- Nem… nem értem… – hebegte Ed. – Hiszen megegyeztünk. Egyenértékű csere volt. Én maradok, te pedig válaszokat adsz nekem.

\- Megkaptad a válaszokat, amiket akartál – mondta a homonculus, és lassan az ifjú alkimista felé fordult. – Már mindent tudsz, szóval… most már nem vagy a foglyom. Menj el, és… és csak… csak… hagyj magamra…

Ed mondani akart valamit, de a homonculus megrázta a fejét, és a fiú döbbenten vette észre, hogy Envy sír. De mielőtt egy lépést tehetett volna felé, hogy megveregesse a vállát, vagy a karjaiba zárja, a másik ellépett mellette és szó szerint bemenekült az épületbe, becsukva a nehéz faajtót maga mögött. Ed csak a zár kattanását hallotta, ami jelezte, hogy a homonculus szó szerint kizárta őt. Nem akarta, hogy visszamenjen. Az apró termetű szőke ugyan használhatott volna alkímiát, hogy bejusson, de az eset túlságosan is megdöbbentette. Envy elengedte őt, Envy sírt, hiszen valójában nem akarta, hogy Ed elmenjen. A fiú szívébe belehasított az érzés, hogy nem akarja elveszíteni a homonculust, akkor sem, ha az most nem akarja, hogy ő itt legyen. Hiszen sokkal többet érzett Envy iránt, mint barátságot, de ezt még önmagának sem merte bevallani. Tett egy tétova lépést a hatalmas, tölgyfából készült főbejárat felé, de azonnal meg is torpant, mert szinte fejbe vágta a felismerés. Envy az ő érdekében engedte el. Amiatt, amit Ed mondott neki, az alkimista pedig gondolatban jól fejbe is rúgta saját magát, amiért olyan ostoba volt. Hiszen már sokkal többet jelentett neki Envy holmi egyenértékű cserénél, sokkal többet egy két lábon járó enciklopédiánál, vagy egy alakváltó szörnyetegnél. Fogta magát, felsétált a széles kőlépcsőkön, egészen az ajtóig, és jobb, automail kezét gyengéden ráfektette a fára. Nem akart betörni.

\- Envy! – mondta lágyan, és tudta, hogy a másik hallja. A homonculusnak olyan hallása volt, mint egy denevérnek - Vissza fogok jönni. Ígérem, hogy visszajövök, csak várj rám! Nem hagylak cserben. Esküszöm!

Ed nem hallott választ bentről, de nem is számított rá, hogy a másik reagálni fog. Megfordult, és nehéz szívvel, lassú léptekkel indult el a kapu felé, majd azon kilépve az egyik erdei ösvényen folytatta útját a közeli kisváros irányába. Odabenn a kastélyban, Envy hallotta a fiatal alkimista minden szavát, de nem szólt. Hátát a bejáratnak vetve a földön ült, és kezét a szájára szorítva szívszaggatóan, fojtott hangon zokogott. Úgy érezte, hogy az elvileg nem is létező szíve szakad meg, hogy elveszítette Edwardot. Ugyanis biztosra vette, hogy a fiú megnyugtató szavai hazugságok voltak. Hiszen miért is jönne vissza most, hogy végre megszabadult tőle?

Vato Falman altiszt és Kain Fuery törzsőrmester gondterhelten üldögélten a kisváros egyetlen fogadójában. Miután Fuery alig egy fél órája beszélt Roy Mustang ezredessel, miszerint a felettesük Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy és egy magát von Hohenheimnek nevező férfi társaságában idejön, a két katona igencsak úgy érezte, hogy szorul a nyakuk körül a hurok. Nem mintha attól féltek volna, hogy kivégzik őket, de úgy érezték, az ő hibájuk az egész. Hiszen késlekedtek, ezzel pedig bajt okoztak a felettesüknek, mégpedig akkorát, hogy annak személyesen kell idejönnie és kézbe venni a dolgokat. Így nem csoda, ha nem éppen nyugodt hangulatban iszogatták a sörüket, és nagyon örültek neki, hogy aznap ők a fogadó egyetlen vendégei. A csapos, egyben a hely tulajdonosa egykedvűen állt a pult mögött és törölgette a már amúgy is csillogóan tiszta poharakat. A két férfinak az volt az érzése, hogy őket tartja szemmel, ami nem is lett volna annyira furcsa dolog. Elvégre Falman és Fuery az utóbbi héten az egész várost megkérdezték, hogy mit tudnak az erdőről, a kastélyról, meg a benne élő akármiről. Sőt, ők maguk is szemtanúi voltak, hogy egy párocska rémülten szaladt ki az erdőből, és összevissza hadovált valami sárkányról, meg egy fura, szőke fiúról, aki alkímiát használt. A két katona a leírásban ráismert Edward Elricre, az Acél alkimistára, de ezt akkor nem verték nagydobra. Végül a csapos úgy döntött, máshol van dolga, és magára hagyta vendégeit, majd elindult a raktár irányába. A két férfi fellélegzett, tudták, most már nyugodtan megvitathatják a dolgot.

\- Ezek szerint Edward Elric életben van – állapította meg Fuery, de azért vigyázott rá, hogy ne beszéljen túl hangosan. – Bár nem értem, miért nem jött ki az erdőből.

\- Talán még nem végzett a feladatával – vélte Falman altiszt, de a hangjából kihallatszott, hogy ő sem egészen biztos a dolgában. – De ki tudja? Mi van, ha az a valami fogva tartja?

\- Én csak remélem, hogy az ezredes nem lesz túlságosan dühös – remegett meg a szemüveges katona. – Bár a telefonban nem úgy hangzott, de hát nála sem lehet tudni.

\- Én a főhadnagy miatt aggódom jobban – válaszolta Falman. – És kíváncsi vagyok, ki lehet az a von Hohenheim nevű személy, akit még magukkal hoznak.

Kain Fuery vállat vont, hiszen ő sem hallott sosem ilyen nevű emberről. Talán egy civil volt, vagy egy alkimista, de mindenesetre hasznos személy, ha a Láng alkimista magával hozza.

Roy Mustang kirontott az épületből, miután sikeresen felhívta a kisváros vegyesboltját, és beszámolt két beosztottjának az eseményekről. Nem örült neki, amit hallott, de Kain Fuery beszámolt arról, hogy Edward Elric életben van, és a sárkány, vagy valami arra utaló lény valóban létezik. A híres Láng alkimista csak azután tudta meg von Hohenheimtől, hogy a sárkány valójában a homonculus, amely képes alakot váltani, ez pedig a legkevésbé sem nyugtatta meg az ezredest. Úgy döntött, az autóút alatt majd részletesen kifaggatja a férfit, mégis mivel van dolguk, hiszen nem akart készületlenül csatába indulni.

Éppen elérte a parkolóban várakozó, fekete színű autót, amikor valaki a nevét kiáltotta. Megfordult, és döbbenten vette észre a szőke hajú, kék szemű lányt, aki ökölbe szorult kézzel, hátán az elmaradhatatlan, hosszúkás táskájával állt előtte. Winry Rockbell volt az, és úgy tűnt, akár törik, akár szakad, beszélni akar a férfival. Royt vegyes érzések öntötték el. Egyrészt még mindig gyötörte a bűntudat, amiért annak idején a lány szüleinek életét, másrészt aggodalom, hogy mit is akarhat, harmadrészt megkönnyebbülés, hogy még mindig itt van és ha nem is bocsátott meg neki, már nem akarja egy csavarkulccsal szétverni a fejét.

\- Winry… – szólalt meg Roy, de a lány közbevágott.

\- Edhez indulnak, igaz? – kérdezte. – Magukkal megyek, és ne is próbáljon lebeszélni róla! Érzem, hogy bajban van, és ha nem visz magával, esküszöm, akkor is megtalálom a módját, hogy maguk után menjek! És még csak ne is gondoljon rá, hogy itt hagy, ezredes! Ennyivel tartozik nekem! Nem szándékozom őt is elveszíteni, ha már a szüleim és Al elmentek!

Roy Mustang nem jutott szóhoz, és Winry jól tudta, hogy nyerő helyzetben van. Rájátszott az ezredes bűntudatára. Ráadásul a férfi ismerte annyira az automail-készítő lányt, hogy tudja, tényleg képes rá, hogy bármilyen módon kövesse őket. Végül az ezredes sóhajtott egyet, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy magával kell vinnie Winryt. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ha a lánynak baja esik, Ed elevenen fogja őt megnyúzni, akkor pedig még Riza sem fogja tudni megmenteni őt.

\- Rendben van – biccentett Roy. – De az akcióban nem vehetsz részt! Ez nem játék, Winry Rockbell!

\- Rockbell? – szólalt meg hirtelen Hohenheim. – Van valami közöd Pinako Rockbellhez?

\- Ő a nagymamám – válaszolta Winry, majd jobban megnézte magának a férfit, és a szemei elkerekedtek. – Maga! Maga Ed és Al apja! Láttam magáról egy fényképet odahaza! De… maga eltűnt, nem?

\- Ezt később is megbeszélhetjük, most inkább induljunk! – Riza Hawkeye hangja félbeszakította a kis csevejt, mire mindenki rájött, hogy most nincs idő bájcsevegni.

A főhadnagy a kormány mögé ült, miközben Roy elfoglalta az anyósülést. Így Winry Hohenheimmel osztozott a hátsó ülésen, és végre elindulhattak. Percekkel később már a Központi Város utcáin suhantak az erdei kisváros felé. Winry idegesen szorította ökölbe a kezét, és nézett ki az ablakon, miközben azért imádkozott, hogy Ednek ne essen semmi baja. Mellette Hohenheim együtt érző tekintettel ült, de nem szólt egy szót, sem, ahogy a többiek is csendben maradtak. Ebben a feszült helyzetben senkinek sem volt kedve beszélgetni.

Ed lassan, nehéz szívvel lépdelt a fák között, egyre azt várva, hogy Envy mikor jön utána, mikor bánja meg, hogy végül elengedte. De a homonculus nem bukkant fel, az ifjú alkimista pedig lassan kezdte belátni, hogy a másik tényleg komolyan gondolta a dolgot. Ez nem múló szeszély volt nála, tényleg elengedte, szó szerint kidobta onnan, nemcsak a kastélyból, hanem az életéből is. Ed úgy érezte, hogy Envy kezdett kötődni hozzá és talán pont ezért tette, amit tett. De a szőke maradni akart, most mégis ugyanazon az úton sétált, amelyen alig több mint egy héttel korábban, amikor a kastély felé tartott. Akkor csak egy szörnyeteget keresett, de amit talált, az egyáltalán nem az volt. Envy nem volt szörnyeteg, hanem egy homonculus, egy magányos, szeretetre és törődésre vágyó lény, amely pont olyan elhagyatott volt, mint ő maga is. Aki nem kellett senkinek, akit eldobtak, megaláztak, bántottak és megvetettek. Mégis, Ed érezte, hogy Envy szereti őt a maga módján, hiszen akkor megölte volna, amikor nem teljesítette a megegyezésüket. Ennek ellenére pár órával azután, hogy megígérte, maradhat, mégis kitette a szűrét. Ed pedig nem tudta, nem is akarta érteni az okát, ő csak vissza akart menni, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Még nem. Ha esetleg az ezredes idejön, meg kell akadályoznia, hogy a kastélyba menjen. Talán, ha látja, hogy ő jól van, akkor minden rendben lesz, bár ebben az alacsony növésű szőke nem nagyon bízott. Kizárt dolog, hogy Roy Mustang, a legendás Láng alkimista veszni hagyna egy lehetőséget, hogy megküzdhessen a "szörnyeteggel", amely az egész erdőt fenyegeti. Pedig a homonculus minden volt, csak éppen szörnyeteg nem. Veszélyesnek veszélyes volt, ez igaz, de nem volt az a lelketlen, kegyetlen lény, amilyennek hitték. Csak arra vágyott, hogy valaki mellette legyen, Ed pedig tökéletesen megértette, hogy miért. Négyszáz év hatalmas idő, emberi ésszel fel sem fogható, Envy pedig évszázadokig egyedül volt, és csak a dühének, a benne lakozó gyűlöletének élt aziránt az ember iránt, aki megalkotta, majd eldobta, mint valami megunt játékot.

Ed a gondolataiba mélyedt, és csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor fényeket pillantott meg a látóhatáron. Már közel járt a kisvároshoz, vagy inkább faluhoz, de semmi kedve nem volt megszaporázni a lépteit. Ha tehette volna, megállította volna az időt, vagy még inkább visszaforgatta volna, hogy megváltoztassa az elmúlt pár órát. De még egy alkimistának sem volt ahhoz elég ereje, hogy visszautazzon az időben, és meg nem történtté tegye azt, ami megtörtént. Egyébként is, az ellentmondott volna a természet törvényeinek, amikbe amúgy is tilos volt beleavatkozni. Ed jól tudta hogy az milyen következményekkel jár, elég súlyos árat fizetett annak idején a meggondolatlanságáért. Szinte észre sem vette mikor ért ki az erdőből, csak arra ocsúdott fel, hogy már nem ölelik körül fák, nem susog a szellő a lombok között, és a bokrok között az avarban nem neszeznek mókusok és egerek. Sóhajtott egyet, majd megrázta a fejét és körbenézett. Az erdő szélén állt, nem messze a város közepétől. Kövezett út terült el előtte, amely egyenesen a város szívébe vezetett, így Ed jobb híján elindult rajta. Még egyszer visszanézett, bár tudta, hogy Envy a kastélyban maradt, és ez csak nehezebbé tette a dolgot. Hiányzott neki a homonculus, az állandó ugratása, a gúnyos beszólásai, a becenevek, amikkel illette, az érintése, amikor remegve bújt hozzá. Mégis fogta magát, és elindult, hogy keressen egy fogadót, ahol megalhat az éjjel.

Nem messze járt a fogadótól, már látta a cégért, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, Kain Fuery törzsőrmester lépett ki rajta. A szemüveges katona igencsak meglepődött, amikor megpillantotta az Acél alkimistát, még pislogott is egy párat, sőt a szemüvegét is levette és meg is törölte, mert attól tartott, hogy a tekintete káprázik. De nem, amikor visszavette az említett tárgyat, Edward Elric még mindig ott állt előtte.

\- Edward! – mondta Fuery, és örömében megölelte az apró termetű fiút. – Hát mégsem haltál meg! Akkor tényleg rólad szóltak a hírek, amiket pár órája hallottunk! Annyira örülök!

Ed nem tudott megszólalni, csak állt egy helyben, mint akit odaragasztottak, miközben érezte, hogy a torkát fojtogatja a sírás. De nem az örömtől, hogy viszontláthatja Fueryt, hanem a veszteség érzésétől, mert most döbbent rá, hogy valószínűleg soha többé nem látja viszont Envyt. Ez pedig mindennél elviselhetetlenebb volt számára.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed magába mélyedve üldögélt a fogadó egyik asztalánál, és csak bámult maga elé. Még az elé tett kancsó sörhöz sem nyúlt, pedig azt nem vetette meg néhanapján. Ám most ahhoz sem volt kedve. Nem akart semmit, csak egyedül maradni, vagy még inkább visszamenni a kastélyba. Ám sajnos egyikhez sem volt szerencséje. Mély letargiában leledzett, mint akkor, Al halála után. De ez mégis más volt. Ugyan most is olyasvalakit veszített el, aki fontos volt neki, még ha az illető nem is halt meg, ám az Envy iránti érzései egyáltalán nem hasonlítottak ahhoz, amit a fivére iránt érzett. Még ő maga sem tudta igazán megnevezni, de amit a homonculus iránt érzett több volt barátságnál, vagy egyszerű vonzalomnál. Valami szívből jövő dolog volt, amiről Ed sejtette, hogy micsoda, de még félt bevallani saját magának is. De hát már nem mehet vissza, ő is tudta, hiába ígérte meg Envynek. Tudta, hogy a másik sem veszi komolyan, mégis, vágyott rá, hogy újra a falak között legyen. Vágyott arra a gyönyörű, ametisztszínű szempárra, arra a gúnyos hangra, a beszólásokra, a cseppet sem hízelgő becenevekre, a bájos arcra és arra az érintésre, amelyre csak Envy képes. Vágyott az illatára, arra a semmivel össze nem téveszthető aromára, amely fűszeres volt, vadító, de ugyanakkor benne volt az egész erdő és volt benne valami furcsa, semmivel össze nem téveszthető. Valami, amiről nem tudta volna megmondani, milyen illat. Most pedig ott ült Vato Falman altiszt és Kain Fuery törzsőrmester között, akik aggodalmas tekintetek vetettek hol rá, hol egymásra. Ed gyűlölte ezt. Gyűlölte, ha sajnálják, ha segíteni akarnak neki, holott ő nem kért belőle. Arra gondolt, milyen egyszerű lenne felállni, itt hagyni mindent és visszatérni a kastélyba Envyhez akkor is, ha a homonculus a legjobb esetben is újra kizárná, vagy akár megölné. Envy és Al nélkül az élet úgysem ért már semmit Edward Elric számára. Próbált nem sírni, próbált erős maradni, mert nem akarta, hogy a két katona, Mustang egységének tagjai megpróbálják megvigasztalni. Nem akart vigasztalást. Sírni akart, de nem előttük.

\- Az ezredesnek már itt kéne lennie, nem? – hallotta meg hirtelen Fuery hangját, mire felemelte a fejét. Tudta, hogy Mustang idejön, Fueryék beszámoltak róla, de egészen eddig Ed azt hitte, hogy csak álom. Egy rémálom, ahogy ez az egész, ő pedig fel akart ébredni.

\- Szerintem hamarosan megérkeznek – vélte Falman, majd hirtelen egy igen ismerős autó hangját hallották meg. – Azt hiszem, pont most érkeztek. Kimegyek és…

De mielőtt az altiszt egyáltalán felállhatott volna, hogy megnézze, tényleg az ezredes-e az, a fogadó ajtaja kinyílt, és Roy Mustang teljes életnagyságban belépett rajta. Ed csak tompán érzékelte felettese megjelenését, a mögötte belépő Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyot, valamint Winry Rockbellt, aki könnyes szemekkel sietett felé, és megölelte. Hallotta, hogy a lány mond valamit, de nem értette a szavakat. Sejtette, hogy a szokásos dolgokat vágja a fejéhez arról, hogy milyen ostoba és felelőtlen volt már megint, ő pedig most kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. Aztán belépett egy negyedik alak is, és amikor Ed megpillantotta a szőke, hosszú hajú férfit, a letargiáját mintha elfújták volna. Arca eltorzult, lefejtette magáról Winryt, majd ökölbe szorított kézzel pattant fel és iramodott a belépő felé.

\- TE ÁTKOZOTT! – üvöltötte, majd olyan jobbegyenest vitt be Hohenheimnek, hogy a középkorú férfi kirepült az ajtón, és az utca közepén ért földet. Még fel sem tápászkodhatott, amikor Ed már ott állt fölötte paprikapiros arccal, gyűlölettől izzó tekintettel, egész testében remegve a dühtől. – HOGY VOLT KÉPED IDEJÖNNI?! MIT KERESEL ITT, TE ÁTKOZOTT?! – üvöltötte Ed, és újabb ütésre készült. Ám valaki visszarántotta, ő pedig kapálózni kezdett, ahogy a lábai felemelkedtek a földtől. Megérezte Roy Mustang szorítását. – Eresszen el! Eresszen el, hadd öljem meg!

\- Acél, nyugodj le! – hallotta felettese parancsát, miközben Hohenheim lassan talpra küzdötte magát. – Jól van? – kérdezte Mustang.

\- A fiamnak elég kemény ökle van – jegyezte meg a szőke hajú férfi, mire Ed még jobban kezdett kapálózni.

\- NEM VAGYOK A FIAD, NE MERÉSZELD MAGAD AZ APÁMNAK NEVEZNI! ELHAGYTÁL MINKET, ÉS ANYA MIATTAD HALT MEG! TAKARODJ INNEN! – üvöltötte torka szakadtából az apró növésű alkimista, akit nem érdekelt, hogy már az egész falu összecsődült a rendbontásra.

\- Menjünk be, te meg nyugodj már meg, vagy isten bizony, szólok Hawkeye főhadnagynak, hogy eresszen belé egy tárat! – fenyegetőzött Mustang, Ed pedig végre abbahagyta a rúgkapálást, bár továbbra is igen rondán nézett az apjára. Mindazonáltal nem szeretett volna olyan lyukas lenni, mint egy sajt, így hajlandó volt kompromisszumot kötni.

Mustang letette, mire Ed olyan gyorsan fordított hátat Hohenheimnek és sétált vissza a fogadóba, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ő is itt van, azt meg végképp nem értette, hogy mit is akarhat pont most, pont itt. De sejtette, hogy von Hohenheimet, aki több mint tíz éve elhagyta őket, nem a vakszerencse hozta ide. Mindazonáltal kezdett kíváncsi lenni, mert sejtette, hogy több van az apja hirtelen felbukkanása mögött, mint elsőre látszik.

Envy magányosan üldögélt Ed szobájában. Már nem sírt, de a lelke, amely elvileg nem is létezett, mintha darabokra törött volna, a szívét pedig mintha kitépték volna a helyéről. A helyén egy hatalmas, sötét, üres lyuk tátongott, amit semmi sem tudott már begyógyítani. Mint egy soha be nem hegedő seb, csak éppen nem vérzett. A homonculus az ágyon ült, és magához szorította a párnát, amelyet Ed használt. Fém, bőr és szantálfa illata volt, meg egy kicsi Ed saját testszagából. Igazi Ed-illat, ami nem igazán enyhítette a homonculus fájdalmát. Még azt sem tudta felfogni, hogy ezt tette. Ő, az irigy és önző homonculus, akinek mindig az kellett, ami másoknak volt, de ő sosem kaphatta meg, szabadon engedett valakit. Önzetlen dolgot cselekedett, holott ez nem is volt a természetében. De mégis, nem bírta látni, ahogy Ed szenved, hiszen hiányzott neki a kinti világ, és Envy pontosan megértette, hogy mit érez. Hiszen ő is el akarta hagyni az erdőt, látni akarta a világot, látni akart mindent, de most már tudta, soha sem teheti meg. Ed elment, és miért is ne ment volna el? Hiszen nem szerette őt, Envy a számára csak egy szörnyeteg volt, egy lelketlen, szívtelen homonculus, aki embereket öl, embereket kínoz és őt is bármikor eltávolíthatta volna. Pedig Envy nem volt ilyen, már nem. Saját magának is alig merte bevallani, de beleszeretett az alacsony alkimistába azalatt a másfél hét alatt, míg itt volt. Eleinte meg akarta ölni, aztán csak figyelni akarta, az érzései pedig, amelyek elvileg nem is voltak, szépen lassan alakultak át. Olyannyira megváltozott, hogy engedte, hogy Ed lássa a sebezhetőségét, hallja a történetét. Hagyta magát megölelni, többször is, és milyen jó volt azok között a karok között. Meleg volt, biztonságos és védett. Nem érdekelték Ed automailjei, csak Ed érdekelte. De elment, mert elengedte, kidobta, a fiú pedig engedelmeskedett neki.

\- Talán örült is, hogy elmehetett – suttogta félhangosan a homonculus, miközben szorosabban ölelte magához a párnát, beszívva Ed illatát. – Hiszen én csak egy szörnyeteg vagyok. A szörnyetegeket pedig senki sem szereti.

A homonculus reszketeg levegőt vett, majd arcát a párnába temette. Meg akart halni, de tudta, hogy nem tudja megölni magát. Nem volt képes az alkímiára még akkor sem, ha ő rengeteg alkímiai könyvet hagyott hátra. De Envy nem értette őket, egyébként is igyekezett mindent elfelejteni, ami rá emlékeztette. És így nem volt képes meghalni. Másrészt, nem tudott transzmutációs kört sem rajzolni, és nem volt nála semmi abból az időből, amikor még ember volt. Tudta, hogy egykor ember volt, hogy meghalt, de az előző életére nem emlékezett. Talán jobb is volt így, mert akkor csak újabb rémségekkel kellett volna megküzdenie. Talán ezért is gyűlölte az embereket. Jó, nem mindet, Ed kivétel volt, de csak ő, ám most már ő sem volt itt, hogy enyhítse a magányát.

\- Végül, úgy tűnik az átok örökké tart – mormogta maga elé egy halvány, kényszeredett mosollyal. – Úgy tűnik, neked volt igazad, Hohenheim. Engem senki sem képes szeretni, és sosem szabadulok az átoktól.

Félrefordult, és kinézett az ablakon. Lassan beesteledett, az égen már fenn ragyogtak az első csillagok. De Envy nem mozdult, csak a fákat nézte, és az azokon túli fényeket. Tudta, hogy Ed már elérte a falut, és valószínűleg biztonságban van, ez pedig megnyugtatta egy kicsit. De a fájdalom attól még nem múlt el.

Ed dühösen ült Hohenheimmel szemben, miközben egyik oldalán Roy Mustang foglalt helyet, a másikon pedig Winry. A lány aggodalmas tekintettel figyelte a fiút, miközben a kezét fogta. Ed hagyta neki, bár szívesebben vette volna, ha gyerekkori barátja elengedi, mégsem akart szólni neki. Minden erejét lekötötte ugyanis, hogy hallgassa azt az embert, aki annak idején elhagyta őket, és aki az apjának meri nevezni magát. Amit pedig mondott, az még jobban felbőszítette a mélynövésű alkimistát, annyira, hogy alig bírta türtőztetni magát ültében.

\- Nem lett volna szabad megalkotnom őt akkor – mondta Hohenheim. – Gondatlan voltam, ostoba, felelőtlen és túlságosan kíváncsi. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy egyszer ilyen veszélyes lesz, ezért is zártam be a kastélyba.

\- Szóval te tetted, te rohadék! – sziszegte fogcsikorgatva Ed, mire minden tekintet rá szegeződött. Winry erősebben markolta a kezét, félve attól, hogy Ed nekiesik az apjának. – Van fogalmad róla, hogy mit okoztál Envynek?! Van fogalmad róla, mennyit szenvedett miattad? Elhagytad, nem törődtél vele, ahogy velünk is tetted! Nem felelőtlen voltál, hanem egyszerűen egy nemtörődöm alak! – vágta a szitkokat a fiú a férfi fejéhez. – Csak azt nem értem, hogy ha négyszáz éve alkottad őt, akkor hogy lehetsz még életben? Vagy te hazudsz, vagy ő! És bár Envy sem egy szent, de rólad jobban el tudom hinni, hogy nem mondasz igazat!

Hohenheim sóhajtott egyet, mint aki tudta, hogy ennek az időnek egyszer el kell jönnie. Csak éppen azt nem tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá a mondandójához. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Ed gyűlöli, amire meg is volt minden oka. Annak idején magára hagyta Trishát, Edwardot és Alphonse-t, megígérte, hogy visszatér, de nem tette. Ám félt, hogy ha Ed megtudja, hogy maradt életben négyszáz éven át, még jobban fogja gyűlölni, már ha ez lehetséges. Mégis elszánta magát, és belekezdett a történetbe.

\- Mennyit tud itt maguk közül bárki a Bölcsek Kövéről? – kérdezte Hohenheim, mire döbbent morajlás futott végig a társaságon. Kain Fuery és Vato Falman értetlenül néztek egymásra, Winry felvonta a szemöldökét, Riza Hawkeye összeszorította a száját, miközben Roy Mustang és Edward Elric olyan képet vágtak, mint akik pontosan tudták, miről van szó.

\- A legendás kő, ami állítólag képes a fémet arannyá változtatni, és örök életet meg fiatalságot ad – mondta végül az ezredes. – De ez csak legenda, még soha senkinek nem sikerült elkészítenie a követ.

\- Nekem igen – mondta Hohenheim. – Nekem és egy hozzám igen közel álló személynek. A hölgyet Danténak hívták, és fiatalkorunkban igen közel álltunk egymáshoz, bár ő másnak a felesége volt. Volt egy fiúk is, William, aki tizennyolc évesen higanymérgezésben meghalt. Dante nem bírta a kínt, kérte, hogy hozzam vissza a fiát, adjam vissza őt neki a kővel. Tudtam, hogy nem szabadna, hogy ez a természet törvényei ellen való dolog, mégis belevágtam. De az első kísérlet kudarcba fulladt, amit visszahoztam az nem William volt. Amikor Dante meglátta, szörnyet halt a félelemtől. Én azonban tovább kísérleteztem, nem is értem, miért. Végül sikerrel jártam, mert létrehoztam egy homonculust.

\- Envyt – mondta halkan Ed, mire Hohenheim biccentett. – Aztán magára hagytad, te szemét!

\- Nem tettem volna meg, ha van rá más megoldás – vetette ellene Hohenheim. – Tanítottam őt, törődtem vele, és Envy eleinte igen kezes volt, könnyen tudtam irányítani. De idővel egyre erősebb lett, merészebb, ravaszabb és kegyetlenebb. Túlságosan okos volt, így igyekeztem minél több időt a kastélyon kívül tölteni. Tanulmányutakra mentem, hogy minél többet megtudjak, és bár nem ezt kellett volna tennem, de módot akartam találni a megfékezésére. Ám elbuktam, amikor Envy a tiltásom ellenére elhagyta a kastélyt, hogy lemészároljon egy falut. Ezt a falut itt!

\- EZ NEM IGAZ! – kiáltott fel Ed, és talpra ugrott. – Elmondta nekem, hogy történt! Csak kíváncsi volt, a falusiak viszont bántották, szörnyetegnek nevezték, megdobálták, ő pedig csak védte magát! Envy nem szörnyeteg, csak magányos, fél, egyedül van! A szörnyeteg te vagy! Megalkottad, aztán eldobtad, mint egy használt ruhát, mint egy koszos rongyot, ami már nem kell! Meguntad, mert nem volt elég engedelmes! Packáztál a természet törvényeivel, örök életet kaptál, életet teremtettél, de nem vállaltad érte a felelősséget!

Ed remegett a dühtől, és Winry hiába próbálta visszafogni, a fiú egyszerűen lesöpörte magáról a lány kezét. Érezte, hogy a szemét szúrják a könnyek. Még hogy Envy a szörnyeteg! Hohenheim inkább volt az a szőke alkimista szemében. Ha nem lettek volna ott a többiek, isten bizony agyonverte volna az apját, bár nem tudta biztosan, hogy Hohenheim képes-e meghalni.

\- Edward, hallgass meg! – kérlelte Hohenheim, de ez csak olaj volt a tűzre. – Envy veszélyes! Nem tudom, mit mondott neked, de nem bízhatsz egy homonculusban! Envy hazug, és csaló, aki csak az alkalomra várt, hogy árthasson neked. Még jó, hogy sikerült elmenekülnöd attól az ádáz, irigy szörnyetegtől.

\- Elengedett! – vágta oda Ed, mire mindenki teljesen ledöbbent. A fiú Hohenheim elkerekedett szemébe nézett, és némi kárörömöt érzett. – Igen, az az irigy, kegyetlen, szívtelen és lelketlen szörnyeteg elengedett! Egyáltalán nem olyan gonosz, mint hiszed, van lelke, van szíve, képes érezni, törődni másokkal! Fontos nekem, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy árts neki!

\- Edward, nem tudod, mit beszélsz! – mondta Hohenheim. – Envy teljesen behálózott.

\- Ed, kérlek… – suttogta Winry. – Térj észhez! Az a valami veszélyes! Nem akarlak örökre elveszíteni! Könyörgöm! Ed… Fontos vagy nekem, és… nem élném túl, ha… ha történne veled valami…

\- Winry… - döbbent le Ed. A lány sosem viselkedett így. Jobb esetben is csak fejbe csapta egy csavarkulccsal, de most könnyes szemekkel, könyörögve nézett rá. Ed pedig valami fájót érzett a szíve táján, amit még sosem. Winry őszintén aggódott érte, és volt sejtése, hogy a lány hogyan érez pontosan iránta. – Én… Te is fontos vagy nekem, de… de én… én csak…

Képtelen volt folytatni, nem úgy, hogy mindenki úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna. Leült, és belekortyolt az elé tett sörbe. Egyszerűen nem akart többet hallani. Az apja egy halhatatlan volt, aki feltalálta a Bölcsek Kövét, létrehozta Envyt és elhagyta. Nem, egyszerűen képtelen volt gondolkodni, ez túl sok volt. Envyt akarta, vissza akart menni hozzá, semmi mást nem akart. Csak vele lenni. Envy volt számára a legfontosabb, szerette őt, már tudta. De tudta azt is, hogy az itt egybegyűlteket erről nem tudja meggyőzni. Még Winryt sem, aki mindig mellette állt. Hirtelen érezte, hogy a szemhéja kezd elnehezülni, a világ forogni kezdett körülötte, ő pedig ásított egyet. Majd pár perccel később elsötétült a világ.

Mikor Ed végül magához tért, úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje. Fel akart ülni, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére nem tudott megmozdulni. Mikor oldalra fordította a fejét, és igyekezett nem csillagokat látni a fájdalomtól, döbbenten vette észre, hogy le van kötözve egy ágyra úgy, hogy a kezeit az ágy két oldalához kötözték. Így megakadályozták, hogy alkímiát használjon. A lábai szabadon voltak, de vajmi keveset ért velük, ha a két keze nem volt szabad. Feszegetni kezdte a köteleket, ám azok nem engedtek. Úgy tűnt, bárki is kötözte meg, remek munkát végzett, a mélynövésű, szőke alkimista pedig tudta, hogy csak Riza Hawkeye lehetett a felelős ezért. Vagy még inkább az a szoknyabolond Mustang, hogy a tűz emésztené el! Mikor a másik oldalra fordult, azt vette észre, hogy az ágy mellett, egy széken ott ül Winry, és aggodalmas pillantásokkal méregeti őt.

\- Végre magadhoz tértél – mondta a lány megkönnyebbülten. – Azt hittük, az altató hatása hamarabb elmúlik.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Ed. – Hol vannak a többiek?

Winry nem válaszolt azonnal, Ed szívében pedig szörnyű gyanú ébredt. A lánynak nem is kellett mondania semmit, a fiú úgyis tudta. Az ezredes, a főhadnagy, Fuery, Falman és az az átkozott a kastélyba mentek, hogy levadásszák Envyt! Ed ledermedt a szörnyű félelemre, hogy bármi történhet a homonculusszal. Envy ugyan erős volt, de ennyi emberrel még ő sem bír, ráadásul, ha Hohenheim igazat mondott, ő többet tud, mint bárki más. Envy nem lesz akadály neki. Ed rángatni kezdte a köteleket, de nem ért el velük semmit, csak azt, hogy a bal csuklóján levő a bőrébe mélyedt és fájdalmat okozott.

\- Ed, kérlek, hagyd abba! – könyörgött Winry. – A többiek majd elintézik a szörnyet.

\- Envy nem szörnyeteg! – vágott vissza Ed. – Mindannyian annak hiszitek, pedig nem is találkoztatok vele! Egyáltalán nem olyan gonosz, mint mindenki képzeli, mindössze magányos, csalódott, dühös és rettentően fél. Winry, oldozz el! Én megmenthetem, és vele mindenki mást is.

\- Nem – rázta a fejét a lány, mire Ed szemei elkerekedtek. Winry mindig is makacs volt, de azt hitte, ő legalább megérti. – Nem érted? Én… én… szeretlek és… és nem bírnám ki, ha… ha elveszítenélek… Ed… te vagy nekem a világon a legfontosabb és… és annyira aggódtam miattad, hogy… hogy… a Központi Városba mentem, pedig tudtam, hogy… hogy csak hátráltatnálak.

\- Én… te is fontos vagy nekem – vallotta be Ed, aki utálta, ha Winry sír. Pedig a lány arcán könnyek patakzottak végig, és utálta volna még jobban megbántani gyerekkori barátnőjét, de nem tehetett mást. – Te vagy a legjobb barátom, gyerekkorom óta, de nem érzek irántad úgy. Amikor Al meghalt, azt hittem, sosem fogok többé szeretni, sosem fogok már nevetni, sosem leszek boldog. Mégis… azalatt a két hét alatt a kastélyban más ember lettem. Eleinte nem értettem Envyt, de rájöttem, hogy… hogy ő is csak magányos. Elárulták, bántották, elhagyták, ő pedig négyszáz éven át próbált túlélni. Négyszáz éven át, Winry! Nekünk ez felfoghatatlanul hosszú idő, ő pedig egész eddig egyedül volt! Nem szerette senki, nem volt jó hozzá senki, soha senki nem volt ott mellette, hogy megvigasztalja, ha fél, ha szomorú. Ti ott voltatok nekem Al halála után a nagymamáddal, de neki senkije sincs. Ő engedett el, mert tudta, hogy vannak emberek, akiknek fontos vagyok. Egy kegyetlen, szívtelen szörnyeteg vajon ezt tenné? Erre válaszolj nekem, Winry!

Tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Winry halálra vált arccal, könnyes szemekkel nézi őt. Muszáj volt megértetnie a lánnyal, hogy mit érez, hogy Envy mennyire fontos a számára. Aztán Winry felállt, és felemelte az éjjeliszekrényen levő kést, amit Ed eddig nem látott. A szőke visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Winry csak a köteleit vágta el. Ed a bal csuklóját masszírozva ült fel, és látta, hogy a kötél nem okozott mély sebet.

\- Menj… – suttogta Winry, Ed pedig döbbent képpel kászálódott talpra. – Igazad van. Azt hiszem, sőt, biztos vagyok benne… hogy igazad van. Ha szörnyeteg lenne, nem engedett volna el. Csak egyre válaszolj nekem, Ed! Szereted őt? Igazán szereted?

\- Igen – válaszolta Ed. – Szeretem Envyt, és azt hiszem, ő is szeret engem, különben nem szenvedne most úgy.

\- Akkor siess, mielőtt baja esik! – ragadta meg Winry a fiú kezét, és vonszolta az ablakhoz. – Fuery és Falman az ajtónál őrködnek, így itt kell kimenned. És sok szerencsét!

\- Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el halványan Ed. – És ne félj, egyszer te is megtalálod azt, aki viszontszeret téged.

Winry csak bólintott, Ed pedig kimászott az ablakon, majd az esőcsatornán leereszkedve ért földet. Mély levegőt vett, majd rohanni kezdett be az erdőbe, aztán egyenesen a kastély felé vette az útját. A szíve hevesen dobogott a mellkasában, gyomrát összeszorította az idegesség, hogy vajon még életben találja-e Envyt. Sietnie kellett, ha nem akart örökre búcsút venni attól, aki mindennél fontosabb volt számára.


	12. Chapter 12

Ed kétségbeesetten rohant az erdőben, kerülgette a fákat, miközben csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mi lehet Envyvel. Vajon az ezredes és a többiek már odaértek a kastélyhoz? És ha igen, mi történhet ott most? Bizonyára Envyt keresik, és ha megtalálják, meg fogják ölni. A fiatal alkimista fejében egymást kergették a borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb rémképek szeretett homonculusa sorsát illetően. Voltak sejtései, hogy Mustang mit fog művelni Envyvel, ha megtalálja, de igazából Hohenheim aggasztotta jobban. A homonculusokat is meg lehetett ölni, mindössze egy transzmutációs kör kellett hozzá, valamint valami, ami hozzájuk tartozott még emberi életükben. És a szőke biztos volt benne, hogy annál az alaknál van valami, egy hajtincs, vagy akár egy körömdarab, ami Envyé volt valaha, és amelynek segítségével végezhet vele. Ed pedig nem is kételkedett benne, hogy ez lenne Hohenheim szándéka, hiszen nyíltan megmondta, hogy Envyt el kell pusztítani, mert veszélyes.

– Ha az a rohadék akár egy ujjal is hozzáér, esküszöm, elevenen fogom megnyúzni! – sziszegte dühösen a fiú, miközben egyre közeledett a kastélyhoz.

Elhaladt amellett a fa mellett, amelyet előző éjszaka kidöntött, hogy megmentse annak a párnak az életét. El sem hitte, hogy alig huszonnégy óra telt el azóta, mikor megígérte Envynek, hogy örökre vele marad a kastélyban. De nem lassított, nem állt meg, csak rohant tovább, ahogy erejéből telt, miközben a szíve vadul vert a mellkasában, egyrészt a megerőltető tempótól, másrészt a félelemtől, hogy mire odaér, a másik esetleg már nem lesz életben.

Sosem hitt semmiféle istenben, hiszen alkimistaként igen materialista volt, de most azért imádkozott az összes földöntúli hatalomhoz, hogy el ne késsen, és Envy legyen még életben, meg tudja menteni őt.

Envy érezte, hogy valakik jönne, hallania sem kellett, mert az idegei pattanásig feszültek, tarkóján égnek meredtek az apró hajszálak. Megérezte a hatalmas erejű alkímiát, nem sokkal azután, hogy az illető belépett az erdőbe, és tudta, hogy az egyetlen, aki ekkora erővel rendelkezik. Bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy harcolni akar-e. Ed már nem volt itt, nem volt értelme, hogy megvédje magát, ám egy homonculusban elég erős az életösztön. Ezt is Hohenheim mondta neki, amikor Envy többször megsérült a kiképzés során. Hogy Mestere miért akarta megtanítani harcolni, jó kérdés, erre a homonculus sosem kapott választ, de volt, hogy majdnem belehalt a gyakorlásba. Hohenheim azt magyarázta, hogy az életösztön az emberekben igen erős, és mivel a homonculusok valaha maguk is emberek voltak, így ez a részük megmaradt. Envy sokszor töprengett el azon, vajon léteznek-e mások is a fajtájából, de ha igen, akkor sem volt esélye találkozni velük. Most pedig, úgy tűnt itt a vég, hiszen aki létrehozta őt, azért jön vissza, hogy elpusztítsa. Envy nem táplált hiú reményeket, csak arra volt kíváncsi, hogy pont most, miért ennyi idő után? Hiszen megátkozta őt, nem léphet ki az erdőből, nem okoz már gondot a világnak, amelyet nem is ismert, és már sosem fog megismerni.

Most pedig, hogy ő közeledett, Envy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy harcoljon-e ellene, vagy sem. Meg akarta ölni Hohenheimet, szét akart tépni apró darabokra, felhasítani a torkát és nézni, ahogy lassan elvérzik. De az, aki túlél négyszáz évet, nem egyszerű halandó és nem lehet olyan könnyen végezni vele. Ezzel még Envy is tisztában volt. Szívesen maradt volna ott, ahol van, Ed szobájában az ágyon a párnát ölelve, de az ösztönei közbeszóltak. Lassan lerakta a párnát, felállt, majd gondosan megigazította a kissé összegyűrt takarót. Maga sem tudta miért, de azt szerette volna, ha a szőke, apró méretű alkimista ágya rendezett marad, akármi történjen is. Majd fogta magát, és kilépett a szobából, az ajtót óvatosan becsukva maga mögött, mintha a szoba lakója még ott lenne, és éppen az igazak álmát aludná. Envy beharapta az alsó ajkát, és visszafojtott egy kitörni készülő görcsös nyögést, majd vett egy mély levegőt és két kezét ökölbe szorította. Szája mosolyra húzódott, lila színű szemei valami különös fényben égtek, amikor elindult a toronyba vezető lépcső. Ha már vendége érkezik, úgy illendő, hogy a megfelelő módon fogadja.

– Gyere csak, Hohenheim! – suttogta vészjóslóan, miközben felfelé lépdelt a lépcsőn. – Gyere csak!

– Biztos, hogy le fogjuk tudni győzni? – kérdezte Roy Mustang, miközben Hohenheim és Riza Hawkeye társaságában egyre közelebb ért a kastélyhoz. Az ezredes már látta is a hatalmas tornyokat, amelyek magasan a látóhatár fölé meredtek. – Azt mondta, hogy ez a valami veszélyes, Mr. Hohenheim.

– Az is – felelte Hohenheim –, de szerencsére tudom a módját, hogy lehet elpusztítani. Szükségem lesz egy kis időre, míg transzmutációs kört rajzolok, addig maga és a hadnagy tartsák fel Envyt! Egy homonculust több módon is el lehet pusztítani, de a legbiztosabb módja egy transzmutációs kör, és valami, ami hozzá tartozott, mikor még ember volt.

– És magának véletlenül van ilyesmije, igaz? – kérdezte Riza Hawkeye hadnagy, mire Hohenheim bólintott. – És pontosan mit tesz vele a kör?

– Legyengíti, elveszi az ereje egy részét és akkor könnyen végezhetünk vele. Ereje teljében Envy nagyon erős és veszélyes, de ha legyengül, kiöklendezi magából a benne levő vörös köveket.

Mustang és Hawkeye csak bólintottak. Hohenheim útközben beszélt nekik arról, hogy is teremtette pontosan Envyt, illetve a vörös kövekről is tudtak, amelyeket a férfi csak hamis bölcsek kövének nevezett. Ám ezek a kövek is voltak olyan erősek, mint egy igazi. Az ezredes titokban tartott tőle, hogy nem sikerül majd megfékezniük a homonculust, de erről mélyen hallgatott, hiszen nem akart gyávának tűnni. Valamint reménykedett benne, hogy Edward nem jön utánuk. Ugyan megkötözték, de ismerte az Acél alkimista képességeit, így enyhén szólva is aggódott amiatt, hogy a fiúnak sikerülhet megszöknie.

– Megérkeztünk – mondta Hohenheim, ahogy a kis trió megtorpant a hatalmas, kovácsoltvas kapu előtt, majd némi tanakodás után óvatosan beóvakodtak a kertbe. – Innentől legyünk nagyon óvatosak, Envy már tudhatja, hogy itt vagyunk.

– Persze, hogy tudom! – hallottak egy hangot, mire mindhárman felkapták a fejüket, és az egyik torony csúcsán meg is pillantottak egy hosszú hajú alakot, aki ametiszt színű szemeiben gyilkos fénnyel, ajkán széles mosollyal nézett le rájuk. – Üdv itthon, _Mester_! – tette hozzá, gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó szót, majd elrugaszkodott és a levegőbe ugrott.

Roy Mustang és Riza Hawkeye döbbenten hátráltak egy lépést, amikor a lény földet ért, nem messze tőlük, és a holdfény megvilágította alakját és arcát. Az ezredes – bár Envy nem tűnt túlságosan erősnek – érezte a homonculusból áradó erőt és fenyegetést, így óvatos maradt, míg Hohenheim egykedvűen nézte a teremtényt, amelyet létrehozott. Envy végigjáratta tekintetét teremtőjén, majd a két másik emberen, és elmosolyodott, bár ametiszt színű szemeivel fel tudta volna nyársalni mind a hármukat.

– Szóval erősítést is hoztál? – kérdezte végül. – Azt hittem, ennél azért bátrabb vagy, Hohenheim. És ahogy látom, két katonát hoztál, az egyikük pedig – mutatott Mustangra – állami alkimista, ha ne tévedek. Érzem az alkímiát, amely belőle árad. Azt hittétek, van esélyetek ellenem? Azt hittétek, legyőzhettek engem, Envyt? Komolyan ezt hittétek? Akkor csalódni fogtok!

– Ahogy megbeszéltük – suttogta Hohenheim, miközben mindhárman a homonculust figyelték, amely összehúzott szemekkel méregette őket, ajkán pedig sunyi, vérszomjas vigyor játszott. - Vigyázzanak vele, a látszat ellenére igen veszélyes.

– Vettem észre – biccentett az ezredes, és készenlétbe helyezte magát, miközben Hawkeye hadnagy elővette kibiztosította a fegyverét és pár lépést tett jobbra, mindvégig szemmel tartva az előttük álló lényt.

Hirtelen fény villant, és az ezredes, valamint a hadnagy elkerekedett szemekkel nézték, ahogy Envy teste megnyúlik, nagyobb lesz, majd nem sokkal később egy hatalmas sárkány alakját vette fel. Hohenheim ezzel szemben nyugodtan állt ott, mint aki számított már erre. Hiszen Envy alakváltó volt, bármely tetszőleges alakot fel tudott venni, és azt bármeddig fenn tudta tartani. Viszont a hadsereg két tagja most látott ilyesmit először, így nem csoda, ha döbbenten álltak és pár pillanatra teljesen belefeledkeztek abba, ahogy mi történik. Envy a levegőbe emelkedett, majd támadásba lendült, egyenesen megcélozva a leggyengébbnek tűnő célpontot a hadnagy személyében.

– Hadnagy! – kiáltott fel Roy, mire Riza tüzet nyitott, de a homonculus könnyedén kerülte ki a lövedékeket, majd farkának egyetlen jól irányzott csapásával elröpítette a szőke nőt, hogy az valahol a kapun kívül ért földet.

– Te is akarsz ilyet? – kérdezte Envy, hangjából pedig sütött a gúny és fölényesség. - Betolakodtatok az otthonomba, a nyakamra hoztátok Hohenheimet, így az a legkevesebb, hogy _meghálálom_ nektek ezt a szívességet.

– Ezt még megkeserülöd, te szörnyeteg! – ordított Roy, és egy csettintéssel tüzet gyújtott, amit Envy felé irányított.

Envy idejében tért ki előle, bár a tűz így is megperzselte a farkát, amely bár fájt, de azonnal be is gyógyult, nem okozva maradandó károsodást. Támadásba lendült, de az ezredes egyre újabb és újabb lángcsóvákat lövellt felé, amelyek megakadályozták a homonculust, hogy túl közel merészkedjen a Láng alkimistához. Ez dühítette Envyt, hiszen hogy jön ahhoz egy ostoba, alsóbbrendű ember, hogy megakadályozza a tervében? Ő csak az otthonát és a békéjét védte, csak azt akarta, hogy ezek az emberek tűnjenek el innen! Hogy Hohenheim is tűnjön el innen! Semmi mást nem akart, mint egyedül lenni a fájdalmával, és Ed hiányával. Mikor látta, hogy sárkány alakjában nem ér el eredményt, mást talált ki. Nem messze Roytól leszállt, majd visszavette az eredeti alakját.

– Feladod, szörnyeteg? – kérdezte az ezredes, de attól még ügyelt, hogy ha Envy támad, ő is készen álljon.

– Nem vagyok szörnyeteg! – kiáltott fel Envy, hangjából tisztán kihallatszó felháborodással. - Homonculus vagyok, és nem tudom, miért baj, ha meg akarom védeni magam és az otthonomat! Ti emberek sokkal rosszabbak vagytok, ti ok nélkül ölitek egymást a háborúitokban, amiket mindenféle mondvacsinált okok miatt robbantotok ki. És én vagyok a szörnyeteg?! Én?! Envy?! Ti hatoltatok be az én területemre, és még nektek áll feljebb, ember?! Ezért meg foglak ölni!

Envy támadásba lendült, Roy pedig újabb lángcsóvát lőtt ki rá. A homonculus kitért, de éppen hogy, majd nekiesett az ezredesnek, aki hátratántorodott, amikor a másik állon rúgta. Mustang azonnal felismerte, hogy bár a homonculus nem tűnik izmosnak, magasságra is alig nagyobb, mint Edward, de ennek ellenére jó erőben van és a támadásai is pontosan kiszámítottak. Elvégre négyszáz év alatt volt hová fejlesztenie a képességeit. Újra csettintett volna, de Envy az utolsó pillanatban előtte termett, és két kezét karmos mancsokká változtatva szétszaggatta a férfi kesztyűit, majd alattomos vigyorral az arcán hasba rúgta. Roy megtántorodott és térdre esett, Envy pedig már készült volna a következő támadásra, amikor egy lövést hallott, és éles fájdalmat érzett az oldalában. Felnyögött, majd odanézett és látta, hogy vörös folyadék szivárog egy golyó ütötte sebből, amely szinte azonnal össze is forrt. A kapu felé kapta a fejét, és megpillantotta az erdőbe hajított, szőke hajú nőt, aki elszánt tekintettel, kezében még füstölgő pisztollyal nézett rá.

– Szóval visszajöttél – morogta Envy, és támadásba lendült, nem törődve azzal, hogy Hawkeye hadnagy egymás után tüzelt, míg el nem fogyott a lőszere.

Riza éppen egy újabb fegyvert húzott elő a kabátja alól, amikor Envy előtte termett, és megragadta a torkát, majd diadalittas vigyorral fordult Mustang felé.

– Ha bármivel próbálkozol, megölöm – mondta egykedvűen a homonculus. – Persze, lehet, hogy mindenképpen megölöm, hiszen csak egy _szörnyeteg_ vagyok, nem igaz? A szörnyetegek pedig kegyetlenek.

– Ereszd el! – kiáltotta Mustang. – Ereszd el a hadnagyot!

– És miért kéne megtennem? – kérdezte Envy, miközben félredöntötte a fejét. – Ti is ezt tennétek velem! Ti is meg akartok ölni, ezért vagyok itt, nem?

– Mert… Edward szerint… – nyöszörögte Riza – nem vagy… szörnyeteg… Ő… hisz benned...

Envy döbbenten állt, nem tudva, hogy mit tegyen. Ed… Ed nem nevezte őt szörnyetegnek. De… ez nem lehet. Ez biztos hazugság! Ez hazugság kell, hogy legyen, hiszen Ed elment, ő elengedte, Ed pedig távozott. Biztos örült, hogy megszabadult innen, hogy már nem kellett fogolyként élni a kastélyban. Ugyan, hogy is mondhatta azt rá, Envyre, hogy nem szörnyeteg, ha annak tartotta? Azok a szavak nem voltak igazak, vagy mégis? A homonculus keze megremegett, egy pillanatra a szorítása is engedett, de aztán mintha visszatért volna a kegyetlen lény, amellyé Hohenheim és az emberek tették, újra megszorította a hadnagy nyakát, Riza pedig levegőért kapkodott. Majd Envy elhajította a nőt, mint egy koszos rongyot, aki az egyik fa törzsének csapódott, és nem mozdult többé.

– Hadnagy! – kiáltott Roy kétségbeesett, dühös hangon, majd összehúzott szemekkel nyúlt a zsebébe egy újabb pár kesztyűért.

– Azt már nem! – ordított Envy, és az ezredesre vetette magát.

Mustang kitért a homonculus dühös támadása elől, és balra nézett. Úgy látta, hogy Hohenheim mára majdnem végzett a körrel, és csak imádkozni tudott, hogy Envy még idejekorán fel ne ismerje, mire készülnek. Úgy tűnt, most elsősorban ő volt a homonculus célpontja, aminek részben örült. Tudta, hogy egymaga nem képes végezni a lénnyel, segítségre van szüksége. De a hadnagy nem volt magánál, és Roy csak remélte, hogy még nem halott. Újabb lángcsóvát küldött Envyre - miután sikerült felhúznia a tartalék pár kesztyűt , aki ugyan némileg megégett, fel is üvöltött, de újra támadott, aztán újra és újra. Az ezredes abbahagyta a tűzzel való támadást és kezdetét vette a test-test elleni küzdelem. Envy kétségkívül remek harcos volt, ezt az ezredes is elismerte. A homonculus atletikus mozgását nehéz volt nyomon követni, ahogy támadott, védekezett, vagy éppen átszaltózott ellenfele feje felett. Aztán Envy hirtelen, egy támadás után megtorpant, és oldalra nézett, szemei elkerekedtek, amikor megpillantotta teremtőjét. Csak most jött rá, annyira lefoglalta az alkimistával vívott harc, hogy egészen megfeledkezett fő célpontjáról, Hohenheimről. Az idősebb alkimista is észrevette, Envy abbahagyta az ezredessel való harcot, és úgy döntött, ideje foglalkozni a komolyabb problémával. Alapvetően sosem hagyott volna félbe egy ilyen küzdelmet, amit egyébként igen élvezett, hiszen Mustang remek és szívós ellenfélnek bizonyult. Ám most Hohenheim sokkal csábítóbb falatnak tűnt a szemében, így fogta magát, és a férfi felé rohant.

Hohenheim látta, hogy Envy közeledik, így összecsapta a két kezét, és a földre helyezte, mire a talajból egy hosszú, vastag cölöpféle nőtt ki, amely egyenesen Envy felé tartott. A homonculus még idejében felugrott a levegőbe, mielőtt megsérült volna, majd a cölöpön termett, és futni kezdett rajta.

– Azt hitted, ennyivel elintézhetsz? – vihogta széles vigyorral, de szemeiben csak a bosszú és a gyilkolási vágy lángolt. – Megkapod a magadét azért, amit velem tettél, vénember!

– Ezredes! – kiáltott Hohenheim, Mustang pedig bólintott.

Envy már majdnem elérte teremtőjét, amikor forró fuvallatot érzett, de már nem volt ideje kitérni. Egy lángörvény elborította, ő pedig sikítva zuhant le a cölöpről, és vágódott el a földön.

Ed hallotta a sárkányüvöltést, hallotta a robbanásokat és látta a tűzoszlopokat, amelyek megvilágították az erdőt. Azonnal tudta, hogy Envy Mustanggal harcol, és ha lehet, még jobban meggyorsította a lépteit, hogy minél előbb odaérjen és megmenthesse a homonculust. El sem tudta képzelni, mi történhet a kastélyban, bár voltak elképzelései. Tudta, hogy az ezredes nem adja fel egykönnyen, ahogy azt is, hogy Envy sem fog meghátrálni. És abban is biztos volt, hogy Hohenheim sem marad tétlen, hiszen el akarta pusztítani Envyt, akit ő maga teremtett, majd sorsára hagyott. Erre a gondolatra felforrt a vére, ugyanakkor aggodalom szorította össze a szívét. Alt már elveszítette, nem bírta volna ki, ha Envyvel is ez történik. Azt nem élte volna túl, hiába Winry, hiába Pinako nagyi, hiába a hadsereg és az összes barátja. Ha Envy meghal, már nem lesz értelme az életének, ezt nagyon jól tudta.

Aztán hirtelen csend lett, nyugtalanító, rémületet keltő csend, és még Ed is megtorpant egy pillanatra. Az eddigi csatazaj helyett nem hallott mást, mint az éjszakai neszeket. Lehet, hogy vége van? Edet kiverte a hideg veríték, hát még akkor, amikor hangos, fájdalommal teli sikítás hasított az éjszaka csendjébe. A sikítás egyértelműen Envytől eredt, és Ed nem törődve semmi mással, újra futásnak eredt az erdő fái között. Már látta a kastélyt, már majdnem ott volt a kapuban, már majdnem látta őt.

Envy elesett, és próbált felállni, de nem tudott. Valami visszahúzta a földre, és üvölteni kezdett, aztán rosszul lett, és a hang benne rekedt a torkában. Hányinger gyötörte, és mikor a szája elé kapta a kezét, végre észrevette. Egy transzmutációs kör kellős közepén térdelt, előtte pedig két csont volt keresztbe téve. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, és mikor felnézett, Hohenheimmel nézett farkasszemet, aki egykedvűen bámult vissza rá. Envy összehúzta a szemét, és próbált felállni, ám nem ment. Köhögni kezdett, valami ingerelte belülről, a torka kapart, majd egy maréknyi vörös követ öklendezett fel.

– Sajnálom, Envy, de nem volt más választásom – mondta Hohenheim, ám hangjában nyoma sem volt sajnálatnak. – Csak így menthetem meg tőled az embereket. Hiba volt, hogy létrehoztalak, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyi gond lesz veled.

Envy válaszolni akart, szitkozódni, de újabb rosszullét tört rá, és újabb adag kő követte az előző adagot. Rosszul volt, érezte, hogy gyengül, érezte, hogy nem húzza már sokáig és tudta, hogy Hohenheim ezt akarja. Az az átkozott csak arra várt, hogy végre végezhessen vele. Legyengülve Envy tudta, hogy esélye sincs a teremtőjével, vagy akár a szőke, pisztollyal hadonászó nővel szemben. De ő nem akart meghalni, nem akart így elpusztulni. Nem addig, amíg vissza nem fizette Hohenheimnak a kölcsönt. De alig bírt mozdulni, minden egyes mozdulata csak újabb rosszullétet eredményezett, ami újabb adag vörös kő elvesztésével járt. Envy tudta, hogy már nem maradt benne sok, három, talán négy adagnyi, és aztán vége. Meg fog halni, el fog tűnni, mint a kövek, amelyek az erejét és életét adják. Eszébe jutott Ed, hogy vajon most mit csinálhat. Biztosan már úton van hazafelé, biztonságban van, ami furcsa megelégedéssel töltötte el a homonculust. Összegömbölyödött a kör közepén, várva az újabb hányingerre, de helyette egy hangot hallott.

– Envy! – ordította valaki, a hang pedig nagyon ismerős volt. Envy próbálta felemelni a fejét, de újabb rosszullét tört rá. – Envy! Envy! Envy, ne halj meg! Itt vagyok!

– Mit… mitug… rász… – suttogta erőtlenül a homonculus, felismerve a hangot.

Envy nem is igazán tudta, mi történt. Hirtelen megpillantotta Edet, aki szó szerint berobbant a körbe, nem törődve senkivel, majd megragadta a homonculust és biztonságos helyre vonszolta, ki a transzmutációs körből, el a maradványoktól, amelyek a lény emberi életéből származtak. Envy túl gyenge volt mozdulni, csak feküdt a fiatal alkimista ölében, pihegett, miközben hagyta, hogy Ed átölelje, ő pedig csak bámult fel a fiúra döbbent, fáradt ametiszt színű szemekkel. Ed arcán egyszerre látszott megkönnyebbülés, aggodalom, fáradtság, harag és bosszúszomj. A homonculus hozzábújt a fiúhoz, egész testében reszketett, fázott, úgy érezte, halálra fagy. Ezt Ed is észrevette, mert levette a kabátját, és Envyre terítette. A homonculus még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy a szőke alkimista visszajött, így óvatosan felnyúlt, és megérintette a fiú arcát. Szemei elkerekedtek.

– Tényleg… visszajöttél… – suttogta erőtlenül a homonculus.

– Hát persze, hogy visszajöttem – mondta Ed, és mosolyogni próbált, de csak egy fájdalmas grimaszra futotta tőle. – Nem hagyhattalak itt. Én… képtelen voltam rá… Én… én… szeretlek… Szeretlek, Envy.

Envy nem akart hinni a fülének. Ed azt mondta, hogy szereti? Jól hallotta? Vagy már a hallása is megcsalja? De ahogy Ed szemébe nézett, abban nem látott mást, csak őszinteséget, hogy a fiú nem hazudik neki. Envy sírni akart, de csak apró, fájdalmas nyöszörgésre futotta tőle, miközben szemét könnyek lepték el. Ő, aki azt hitte, hogy nem méltó senki figyelmére, mégis szerelmet talált akkor, amikor már mindenről lemondott volna.

– Te tényleg… szeretsz engem? – kérdezte halkan Envy, hiszen biztos akart lenni a dolgában.

– Biztosan – bólintott Ed. – És nem kell félned, megvédelek, többé nem hagylak magadra, amíg csak élek. És soha többé senkinek nem hagyom, hogy bántson téged, Envy.

Lassan felállt, majd karjában Envyvel elindult a kastély felé. Még öt lépést sem tett, amikor egy kéz a vállán megállásra késztette. Oda sem kellett néznie, hogy tudja, Hohenheim az. Az apjára nézett, szemében fellángolt a színtiszta gyűlölet, miközben szeme sarkából megpillantotta Mustangot, aki a még félig kábult Hawkeye hadnagyot támogatta. Most nem tudott együttérezni a nő iránt felettesével, inkább csak haragot érzett irányukban. Bántották Envyt, meg akarták ölni. Igen, Envy nem volt teljesen ártatlan, követett el szörnyű dolgokat, de csak azt akarta, hogy békén hagyják. Lesöpörte magáról az apja kezét, majd mikor látta, hogy az ezredes szólásra nyitja a száját, megrázta a fejét.

– Nem akarom hallani a mondandójukat – mondta határozott hangon a fiatal alkimista. – Sem ön, sem a hadnagy, sem ez az alak itt – intett fejével Hohenheim felé – nem hallgattak meg engem. Így nekem sincs okom meghallgatni, amit maga mondani akar nekem. És most itt a következménye annak, hogy nem hallgattak rám. Mert ha végighallgattak volna a fogadóban, most minden másképpen lenne, a hadnagy nem sérült volna meg, és Envy nem haldokolna a karjaimban! Mindez elkerülhető lett volna, ha komolyan vesznek! De mégis gyerekként kezeltek, bezártak, megkötöztek, mialatt maguk meg akarták ölni azt, aki a legfontosabb a számomra! Úgyhogy bocsásson meg, ezredes, ha nincs kedvem végighallgatni a mondókáját némi erkölcsi szólammal körítve!

Ed fogta magát, és belépett a kastély tölgyfából készült ajtaján, majd Envy útmutatásait követve végigment a folyosón, és meg sem állt a lenti, rejtett kamráig, amit Envy olyan jól őrizgetett. Mint kiderült, itt voltak Hohenheim feljegyzései, valamint egy kisebb mennyiségű hamis bölcsek köve, amelyeknek köszönhetően Envy hamar visszanyerte az életerejét.

– Az átok megszűnt, ugye? – kérdezte Envy, miután lenyelte a köveket, azok pedig átadták neki az erejüket. – Most már elmehetek innen.

– Envy, sosem létezett az átok – mondta Ed, miközben egy széken ült, és Hohenheim feljegyzéseit olvasgatta. – Azt csak Hohenheim találta ki, hogy távol tartson mindentől. De elég meggyőző lehetett a gazember, ha elhitte.

– Sok mindent elhitetett velem – sóhajtotta Envy, és felállt, majd Edhez lépett. – De most mi lesz? Komolyan mondtad, hogy nem hagysz magamra?

– A legkomolyabban – bólintott Ed, majd lerakta a kezében levő papírt, és felállt. Majdnem ugyanolyan magas volt, mint Envy, talán ha öt centi hiányzott köztük. – Sosem hagylak el, mert szeretlek. Te vagy nekem a legfontosabb, ugye tudod? Együtt elmegyünk innen, és megmutatom neked a világot. Ideje, hogy végre megismerd, mi van az erdőn túl.

– És a hadsereg? – kérdezte a homonculus, mire az alkimista vállat vont.

– Legfeljebb kilépek. Elvégre, alkimista bárhol lehetek, és nem a pénzért csináltam eddig sem – válaszolta Ed. – Miattad bármire képes vagyok, Envy.

– Babszem, te tényleg… – kezdte Envy, de nem tudta folytatni.

Ed hirtelen átkarolta, majd lábujjhegyre emelkedett, és megcsókolta a homonculus ajkait. Envy ledöbbent, de viszonozta a csókot, magához húzva a mélynövésű alkimistát, élvezve a másik puha ajkának érintését a sajátján. A szörnyeteg végre megtalálta, amit keresett, Ed pedig most az első alkalommal egyáltalán nem problémázott a ráragasztott, nem túl hízelgő becenév miatt. Most minden teljesen tökéletes volt, elvesztek a másikban, és semmi sem létezett kettőjükön kívül. A világ így volt kerek.

Vége


End file.
